


General RPs Part 3

by flickawhip



Series: General AU for Wrestlers [3]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017), Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 84,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More General RPs.





	1. Chapter 1

Allysin Kay, known to many as Sienna for a while, had always been slightly smug. She had taken her chance to tease Debra Miceli, known to most as either Alundra Blayze or Madusa, and walk away having snatched the belt from her. Weeks had passed, Allysin enjoying teasing at Deb until Debra's wife had interjected, suggesting the two 'meet and fuck it out already' on a livestream where they had spent far too long bantering. Now, alone in her locker room, Allysin had smoothed down her robe and moved to push into Debra's, locking them in as she pushed the PA out. "Get lost shortstack." She had turned back to Debra, smirking as she moved closer, rubbing a teasing palm over Debra's clear bulge under her shorts. "Looks like someone's happy to see me..."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 8:25 PM  
Deb looked over shaking her head "well if it isn't the Skunk" laughing at the palming on her bulge and how she seem to scare the PA away with her sudden loud voice "how are you Allysin?" smirking and remembering the Figure Four comment and flashing her tits at the woman "try me i dare you...by the way...how's the adorable little Princess and your HBIC?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 8:29 PM  
"Baby's fine, Mia's a thirsty girl for you Franniecakes." Allysin laughed, sneaking her hands under Deb's top to tweak her nipples lightly. "Maybe we can forget the figure four and go for straight up nursing on these bad babies?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 8:34 PM  
"bitch your hands are cold!" laughing and shaking her head "good to hear, my kids are enjoying Summer Vacation, Frannie is still spoiled or believes she can get what she wants but she does" smiling "oh so now you wanna be all cuddly...remember babe...you think you're in control but it's me that carries this" as she slipped her shorts down a bit, her cock popping free  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 8:36 PM  
Allysin laughed, moving to stroke Deb's cock with a hand she had blown on a little. "Mmm, yeah, why do you think I was such a brat?" She asked, inching into Deb's space, ghosting an almost-kiss over Deb's lips before smirking. "I know you got that Daddy kink... and Franniekins isn't one to play the babygirl, is she?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 8:39 PM  
"oh i dunno" Deb kissed back softly seeing where this was going, moaning as Allysin played with her dick "mmm little girl don't make me wreck your bratty ass and make you tap" laughing again "stop getting in my head woman, open that big mouth and take your medicine" Deb kissed AK turning around, squeezing her ass and spanking it hard(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 8:44 PM  
Allysin laughed at the spank and words, turning to drop to her knees and suck firmly at Deb's cock, her smirk playful as she spoke. "Mmm, yes Daddy." She had continued to suck firmly, letting her hands rest lightly on Deb's ass, almost pulling her closer.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 8:46 PM  
Deb pulled her top off, grabbing AK's hair enjoying the attention smiling "good little girl, no wonder Mia is always happy...damn i'd blow her too" now stepping out of her shorts and fully naked "ohhh i love my dick sucked"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 8:47 PM  
"She'd love that." Allysin smiled, nuzzling slightly at Deb's balls before licking at them lightly and returning to sucking Deb's cock, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 8:49 PM  
"i'm sure, little Blasian whore" smiling and enjoying her balls sucked and licked "so what's up with your cousin Angie? you gettin' that dick too? she banging Mia's sister?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 8:52 PM  
"She's no whore... just horny." Allysin corrected somewhat sharply. "Mia ain't pay to play Debbie, you know that." She took a breath then added. "Mmm, once or twice, Angie's good with that dick, and yeah Kris seems to like riding Mia or Ang a lot..." She smirked as she added. "Now you gonna let me suck you Daddy, or keep making me stop to answer?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 8:56 PM  
"so you're the whore then?" Deb laughed teasing tapping her dick on AK's nose "oh well damn excuse me for wanting to know your life story...bitch" Deb flexed and got quiet letting AK continue "so good with that sexy mouth"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 9:03 PM  
Allysin laughed slightly. "Mmm, you wanna be nosy maybe go find out why you shouldn't be calling my woman a whore." She teased, moving back to sucking Deb's cock as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 9:09 PM  
"i call everyone that, wasn't nothing bad" thrusting, balls bouncing "mmm damn this bitch can own a dick" enjoying and smiling  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 9:16 PM  
Allysin smirked, pulling off and kissing the tip of Deb's dick before kissing her lightly. "Mmm, maybe you wanna make it up to me Daddy?" She asked teasingly, letting Deb feel how wet she already was.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 9:23 PM  
Deb moaned kissing back, feeling AK's wet pussy then kneeling to lick it, tasting that sweet clitty and suckling hard while smacking that ass "mmm damn i'd take a shot of that nectar"  
licking over that ass  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 9:24 PM  
Allysin moaned softly, stroking a hand into Deb's hair to let her lick fully. "Mmm... you can take whatever you want Daddy, it's all on offer tonight. Just you, me.... as many surfaces as you want."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 9:26 PM  
Deb hummed while eating AK's beautiful pussy "nice baby maker Allysin" she smiled standing, pulling the foul mouthed hottie into her arms "my friend Becky enjoyed my dick too, we fucked at the Garage" slowly pumping her fat cock into AK, sucking on her neck and tits  
"mmmm love a sexy girl with big tits and a big butt, wet pussy" making her friend bounce  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 9:37 PM  
"Sounds almost like you wanna make one." Allysin teased, grinning at Deb's revelation. "Mmm, sounds like me and Angie, we've fucked several times and she always seems to enjoy my pussy." She had moaned softly as she felt Deb slide into her, riding her happily and enjoying being sucked on as she bounced, looping a leg around Deb to pull her deeper. "You can go harder you know."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 9:41 PM  
"oh no i have Twin babies, they're enough for me" laughing and licking AK's lips "well as long as you have fun, no matter what that's all that counts" laughing and smirking at the demand going harder, fully erect from excitement "finally you and I have the chance to get together girl you are a fine piece of ass" Deb kissed AK deep, their tits bouncing together moaning  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 9:50 PM  
"Mmm, shame... you make a hot Daddy." Allysin teased, sucking Deb's tongue lightly. "Mmm, damn right, plus it's hardly like anyone would know if Angie managed to get a baby on me anyway." Allysin had grinned when Deb went harder, moaning happily. "Mmm.... so are you Deb." She spoke almost gently, kissing back just as deeply and enjoying the feeling of their tits pressed together.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 9:52 PM  
"well you two can make a baby together Allysin, quit trying to seduce me" moaning and making out, sitting and laying on the bench letting AK ride her, grabbing and smacking that ass  
"what is up with you girls falling for us chicks with dicks anyway?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 9:58 PM  
"Maybe it's more fun trying to seduce you...." Allysin teased, riding happily. "Mmm, maybe we just like the option to get the girl and the babies?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 10:00 PM  
"Frannie been there and done that, i put a ring on her finger and we made Timmy and Tammy" Deb smiled watching her cock get rode "damn i know, Frannie had that envy when we first got together"  
grabbing her tits, nipples hard "you have such a twerky bubble butt" smacking it and thrusting hard(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 10:52 PM  
"As if she'd mind you making a spare kid." Allysin teased. "She always loved you, you know... why do you think she ran to you first?" She laughed softly, twerking a little at the spank and upping her pace to meet the thrusts. "Mmm, you love it."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"mmhmm it was cute, she was in ECW, i was in WCW but we still hit it off well, fast forward two kids and gallons of cum later,she still stares at me like a Lioness stares at her prey" Deb smiled softly moaning at each thrust from AK "i do very much"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 11:23 PM  
"She's after another kid you know... if you don't try she might pick someone else's baby batter." Allysin teased. "Mmm, good... because I'm loving it too." She spoke softly even as she upped her pace hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 11:28 PM  
"doubt it omg shut up Allysin" Deb glared smacking AK's ass, sucking on her neck grunting and busting a nut  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 11:30 PM  
Allysin giggled, moaning as she came. "Mmm, I'm serious Debs... she's in lust with you so bad. Give her more kids before your cute chick cries."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 11:31 PM  
"I know but she got her tubes tied" Deb moaned sweating and kissing AK, loving her tits on hers  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 11:33 PM  
"They can be untied baby.... or find a surrogate." Allysin suggested lightly.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 11:38 PM  
"I dunno i'm getting old and so are my balls" Deb laughed standing with AK as she pulled out  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 11:49 PM  
Allysin laughed, finding her clothes. "Darlin', you'll never be old and you know it."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"you're right, I was bullshitting I can run circles around you young ladies" smiling and grabbing her clothes "that was some good sex, let Mia know i'd grab her balls anyday"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KayYesterday at 11:52 PM  
"How about you bring your girl over someday and we have a four way party?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 11:54 PM  
"that would be interesting, i'll talk to Frannie when I get home, after she jumps my ass" smiling and hugging AK  
"damn i'd watch you eat her"


	2. Becky/Lacey Part 1

Lacey 'The Lady of RAW' Evans had never really thought about dates outside Charlotte and Shayna, of wives or even care or love. She had never thought she'd end up here. Alone. With Becky. She had heard the door lock click and known instantly who was to blame, Maria and Charlotte, both were tired of watching her dodge Becky backstage, whilst they had charisma in ring, or doing promos, she had never been brave enough to face her.... she still wasn't. She had listened to Becky banging on the door, silent, well, almost silent, quietly sobbing until Becky started to yell, the echoes of everything she had been through before finding Shayna crashing down on her until she started to openly sob, curling into herself and the corner, hiding as best she could.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 10:22 PM  
*Becky, who had been calling herself The Man, divorced her bestie Charlotte, had initimate ties to Jillian Michaels and now engaged to Maria Kanellis and WWE Security Lisa just stared sitting across from The Lady, who she over the months verbally bashed and beaten to retain the RAW Women's Championship. "so we are here...it has come to our wives locking us up...together....is this some kind of new Survival Show on the Network?" she yelled towards Lacey(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 10:29 PM  
"Don't... don't yell!" Lacey had almost muttered the words repeating them a little louder and staring at Becky before steeling herself and moving a little closer, aware she was still cringing away. "Maybe they just got sick of you yelling at me.... you ever think of that? Charlotte saw it instantly, Maria and Lisa too... why can't you?" She fell silent before almost whispering. "I can't stand it. Every time you yell all I hear is... him..." She had chosen, at last, to stand and let her shirt drop from her, revealling acres of scars she usually hid under make up, her voice shaking. "Every time you yell all I think is that you might want to kill me too."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 10:34 PM  
"dontcha tell me what to do Lady...dontcha dare...and maybe I am sick of you thinking you run the place Lacey Evans" she glared now face to face with Lacey "dontcha go there...hell maybe they are tired of me having to put up with all the bullshit..." she was stern but spoke her mind, not liking how Lacey brought up certain things, being defensive seeing how Lacey backed down a bit she breathed deep "I..I have no clue" having compassion from seeing how Maria felt, she then nodded "look..sorry...and no those are not my intensions...I know what you been through"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 10:38 PM  
"That? Me 'running the place'... That's just bullshit and lies. You should know that Bex. How many damn times have I run scared from you?" Lacey sighed as she added. "Charlotte chose us because she felt like she wasn't good enough. Maybe she recognized that more in me than you, because you... you stubborn little redhead... you don't let that damn guard down ever. Mine just breaks." She took a breath before adding. "I never meant any of what I said to you... besides perhaps that Charlotte was ours now... but she chose that." She paused before adding. "Hell, if I'd never met that big asshole maybe I'd have chosen you and not someone else." Becky's last words had soothed her a little and she took another breath, choosing to drop her guard entirely and kiss Becky softly, somewhat sweetly. "You are... so damn stunning. Manly Becky." She spoke almost teasingly, dropping naturally into her accent to add. "You could turn a Lady's head."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 10:42 PM  
"ohh I don't knowww...I don't know...well let me tell ya Lass...before I dated Charlotte and before this extra part I have....I was with a bitch named Angela, who was an MMA Fighter and believe me...bitch is being nice" Becky took Lacey's hand in hers sighing, feeling broken inside but hiding it and being tough "I speak to you as Rebecca Knox..." as she was gonna speak again she was kissed by Lacey, kissing back on instinct then smirking a bit "don't I know it.."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 10:47 PM  
"She never deserved you." Lacey spoke honestly, her smile light as she stroked Becky's cheek a little, her voice warmer and more honest. "I changed my name since... him... I'm always going to be Lacey now... but this is Lacey the woman speaking, not Lacey the Lady or any of that bluster bs for TV." She paused, then smiled slightly. "Whoever has you now, Lisa? Maria? They are lucky to have you.... and sure, maybe you and Char didn't work out but she's safe... and happy, and so are you now... aren't you? It worked out..." She paused again before adding. "Guess maybe they had a point... we really just... or at least... I really just needed to drop all the mess I hide behind and be honest.... I really... I really like you, Bex... as a person... you seem... so brave, and strong and I... I miss being brave... or strong... hell, sometimes I even miss holding someone's.... extra part."  
Lacey paused one more time before adding. "You want me to send Shayna back to break that bitch's face?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 10:51 PM  
"and Shayna is a lucky woman to have you....i'm sorry about what you see on TV...what you see in promos...and yes Maria and Lisa have me now...me and Charlotte talk here and there but things are not the same like they used to be...I miss my bestie" she laughed at the mention of extra part "and you have two beautiful girls....who are lucky to have you as a Mother" blushing a bit from Lacey's stroke to her cheek, Becky shook her head "nooo Lass let her be, I am over it"  
she admitted "and you have no idea that I wish we had a chance...I like your personality and hell...you are one sexy Woman Lacey Evans"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 10:57 PM  
"She'll calm down." Lacey promised, kissing Becky's cheek lightly, taking the risk and blushing on realizing what she had done. "What if we... did have a chance? Right now? Maybe that's the point.... I know Lisa's no slouch when it comes to sussing people out. Hell, she called what would happen with Jessika and Aubrey way before it happened... maybe they want us to take our chance... just once... or maybe more. Maybe we can... make this work, as friends... maybe with benefits... when the girls agree?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 10:59 PM  
"yeah Jess and Aubs seem to be very happy...i'm happy for them" Becky hugged Lacey close enjoying the kisses on her cheek "you mean...what would happen if you were mine?" she shrugged "lets see what happens then...i'm game" Becky kissed Lacey  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 11:04 PM  
"I mean what would happen if we had tonight... at least." Lacey smiled, kissing Becky sweetly, letting the kiss deepen a little, her touch soft over Becky's neck, pushing hair back over her shoulders to kiss her neck softly when she pulled out of the kiss. "Let's enjoy tonight... just us...."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 11:05 PM  
Becky's hands trailing over Lacey's arms, then down her back even taking a chance and pinching her ass "nice arse" smiling and staring "me and you Lady"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 11:14 PM  
Lacey had gasped, then laughed softly, finding herself charmed by Becky even as she chose to trust her, and silence her thoughts. "So.... we have a bed in here somewhere.... shall we find it... before we try to... go much further?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"aww well hiya" she hugged the Lady close, kissing her cheek "well I am not banging on the floor" Becky laughed smacking her friend's ass  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 11:21 PM  
Lacey smiled at the kiss, laughing at Becky's comment and standing to help Becky up, stealing another kiss lightly. "Hello gorgeous." She teased, leading Becky toward the bed, taking a moment to find them a light, dull but just enough to see by and starting to undress, settling once almost naked to remove her nylons, first one foot, then the other, her smirk light as she traced an idle foot over Becky's crotch whilst she worked her second foot free, moving to loop the other around Becky's waist a little to keep her in place. "Well.... here we are.... you, me... and a bed... and a beautiful monster in your pants.... my Man for the night."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 11:25 PM  
Becky stood kissing back and following "oh my goodness" as she watched the Lady undress, slowly undressing herself, pulling her shirt and bra off then her wearing leather pants, she then got her socks off then stood there while Lacey traced a foot on her crotch "mmmm give me that one" grabbing the right foot smelling it, between the toes and from heel to toe "i'll let you unbuckle these and see what awaits"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 11:30 PM  
Lacey had smiled and let Becky sniff her foot moving carefully as she reached to free Becky's belt from the shorts, easing them down and smirking up at her when she sprang free, moving to lightly stroke her cock with a hand. "Mmm, I see why Maria's so keen to be yours... this is really.... quite impressive."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 11:31 PM  
Becky smiled big "yeah well I don't wanna brag that i'm big, I know I have a big cock, Shayna's probably bigger than me" as she stepped out of her pants "mmm sexy feet"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 11:43 PM  
"About the same actually." Lacey smiled, stroking a foot over Becky's chest lightly. "Didn't think you'd be one of the foot lovers Bex... you always seemed so.... vanilla. Although I guess so did I and I'm definitely not."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 11:46 PM  
"thank Charlotte for having amazing feet" Becky smiled then laughed "hey I can be very kinky" moaning and loving the feel of her girl's soft feet, taking one as she kneeled on the bed sucking her toes  
"now..you're not gonna get too girly on me and melt in my hands are ya?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Tell me about it... she ever decide to stick one in your mouth?" Lacey laughed. "Mmm, well so can I... guess people just never see what we really are." Lacey laughed again at Becky's next words, her voice soft. "Mmm, I can't promise I won't melt... but I'll definitely be good for you... okay, Man?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"many times, after gym and damn was she a smelly girl" Becky laughed bathing those sexy feet with her tongue then laid beside Lacey, rubbing her cheek, moving some hair back "okay Lady...prove it that you want The Man"  
________________________________________  
July 10, 2019  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:00 AM  
Lacey laughed softly. "Mmm, she's kinky like that." Lacey had smiled, stealing a long, loving kiss before moving to stroke Becky's cheek, her voice soft even as she moved to suck on Becky's chest lightly. "Tell me if I do something you don't like..." Her voice was light even as she kissed her way slowly lower, pausing to nuzzle at Becky's balls lightly. "and for the love of god don't you dare pull out, give me the full experience."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:03 AM  
Becky kissed back, adding some tongue as her foot played with Lacey's then laid back enjoying her chest kissed on "I like everything don't worry, you do what you like to me" her fingers combing through the Lady's beautiful hair as her balls were nuzzled, arching and moaning "omg Maria does that to makes me jump, sorry haha...you got it Missy" tapping her cock on her friend's nose  
"I have a muscle kink, damn you are toned Lady...I used to go girly for Char when she'd flex"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:10 AM  
"Mmm, it's kinda hot how squealy you get." Lacey teased, laughing at the nose tap and moving to kiss the tip of Becky's cock. "Are you trying to ask for a little 'gun show'?" She asked teasingly, flexing even as she moved to suck Becky's cock, using her muscle strength to do almost lazy push-ups as she sucked Becky's cock a little more.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:12 AM  
Becky laughed softly and bit her lip at the soft kisses on her cock, moaning "mmm can't help it...oh fuck me running" she gasped watching the push-up blowjob "mmmm damn that feels so good with those lips"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:15 AM  
Lacey smirked at Becky's curses, moving to up the pace slightly, humming as she paused, taking Becky's cock deep into her mouth to adjust her pressure a little, taking the cock easily but with a small noise of deep arousal before continuing, her smirk soft as she continued, proud she at least wasn't quite gagging, although she had come close.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:17 AM  
"ahhh ohhhh goodness Lacey" her toes curled as she held her friend's head arching for the blowjob "yeah that's it you enjoy that cock" smirking and thrusting slowly  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:21 AM  
Lacey had smirked and kept her pace, letting Becky thrust, feeling the tickle and want to cough or gag and pushing through, moaning softly as she upped her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:23 AM  
"good girl" laughing at the slight sound of coughing as Lacey grunted "make my balls tingle, feels soo good...can't wait to hit your pussy and bang the bitch out of ya" teasing again  
"mmm" as Becky pulled out, soaked to let Lacey catch a breath, seeing some pre-cum on her Lady's lips "saving some for later?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:29 AM  
Lacey had smiled, lightly licking her lips and moving to kiss Becky. "Maybe I just wanted to see if I could suck the salt out of you." She teased, kissing Becky again before letting her lips brush Becky's ear. "You taste amazing."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:31 AM  
"you are draining me of something" Becky loved the taste of her own cum kissing Lacey and grabbing her ass, moaning and licking on her friend's neck "I bet you do too" sliding her fingers into Lacey, pumping them a bit then tasting her soaked fingers "mmm needs whipped cream but yummy"  
softly biting at Lacey's hard nipples, suckling  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:43 AM  
Lacey had shivered slightly at Becky's teasing ass-grab as she licked her neck, the world fell away for her with Becky's swift fingering movements and smirk as she tasted the results. "Maybe next time we can find some cream." She offered, barely biting back a moan of pleasure as she ran a light hand into Becky's hair, letting her suckle with a slight sigh of contentment. She'd been feeling a little sore and sensitive and the light nip and suckle had soothed it at least a little. "Mmm, you could do that for hours and I wouldn't mind."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:45 AM  
"oh we will make a damn Sundae haha" turned on at the hair pulling, she sucked hard at the nipple, pushing into it a bit hungrily, slowly sliding her cock into Lacey's wet pussy to test the feeling of first time between them, cock settling in pussy  
"mmmm" pulling away she spoke "I know Shayna wrecks you over and over and hits that spot every time, you look well satisfied but damn I wanna hear you scream for more"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 12:54 AM  
Lacey had squealed softly at Becky entering her, smirking a little at Becky when she pulled away slightly. "What exactly are you saying... the Man can't keep it up without the Lady begging?" She spoke softly, her voice lightly playful as she slipped fully into her usual accent. "Something like.... 'Won't you fuck me some more, please.... Mister?'?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 12:57 AM  
"I didn't say that" Becky glared and laughed at the accent, loving it and kissing Lacey again as she slowly started to thrust, massaging the Lady's beautiful ass "ooo damn well...perfect fit" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 3:54 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Becky's nose gently. "You're so damn hot all glarey." She teased, humming softly in agreement to Becky's words. "Yeah, almost like we were meant to end up here."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 3:55 PM  
"feels that way" she smiled at the nose kiss "you glared first...like you're falling for The Man" she bucked pushing deep setting a pace  
"you're hot being all sexy like that Lacey"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 4:02 PM  
"Maybe a little..." Lacey admitted with a smile, moaning at the slightly deeper pace, accepting all of it and moving to stroke Becky's cheek before bringing her down for a kiss. "Look who's talking.... Sexy Becky is best Becky."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 4:03 PM  
"mmhmm thought so...you have so much penis envy" laughing and kissing back accepting it lovingly, throbbing as she fucked The Lady good  
playfully slurping  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 4:10 PM  
Lacey had moaned happily, riding the pace as best she could, her reply almost husky in tone. "Mmm, maybe... but I do get some good dick... first Shay, now you." She teased a little, her eyes closing as she held back her release a little. "Think you can handle multiple times?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 4:12 PM  
"don't have to remind me...i know i have a good dick" breathing heavy loving those faces as she kissed down suckling Lacey's tits, biting on them "i'm just waiting for that slip of the tongue, admitting you love me" Becky laughed teasing and continuing to fuck The Lady, hips smacking  
"not good enough to make babies"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 4:18 PM  
"You were born cocky I bet... now you just happen to know how to use one too." Lacey teased, whining softly at the bite. "Jesus, Bex...." She had laughed softly, looping light arms around Becky's neck, feeling the release coming. "Maybe you picked the wrong bitch before." She had barely finished her words before the release hit her, the mix of surprised pleasure and mild pain from her marked up ribs and back combining into a near howl of release, her eyes closing to hold back the oncoming emotions, her eyes bright with tears when she reopened her eyes, her words panted as she fought for breath. "God.... that was...." Her voice broke slightly as she leant up to kiss Becky. "I... lied earlier, it's not just a little.... I do love you Bex..."  
She had taken a soft breath then added. "A lot." Wiping away the tears on her cheeks.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 4:22 PM  
"I was" she smiled big staring and enjoying how Lacey held onto her "maybe i did hmm" smirking and slowly pulling out to bust a nut on Lacey belly kissing back deep, feeling Lacey's toes curl on her release as she heard the words she knew the Lady couldn't hide "well...i love you too Lacey, very much..are you sure of these feelings hmm? or are you just speaking out of pleasure cause you have The Man in your grasp?" kissing Lacey again, Becky moaned as she slipped her cock back into Lacey's sweet pussy, kissing away the tears "hey now none of that softie"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 4:24 PM  
"I'm sure..." Lacey admitted softly, kissing back sweetly as she let Becky back inside her, moving almost on instinct to wrap her legs around Becky and pull her deeper, blushing a little at Becky's softer words. "Sorry I just.... I hate fighting you, I hate upsetting you.... I hate that we've been so opposite for so long."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 4:26 PM  
"mmm warm feet for a change, Maria has cold feet" smirking softly as they kissed, Becky continued to fuck Lacey slowly "i know i can tell...i hate fighting and arguing, it's pointless..i rather love than fight" she felt The Lady's amazing arms "mmm wanna 69 with me?" whispering  
"those amazing red lips wrapping around the head felt so good"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 4:33 PM  
"Maybe she needs socks in bed?" Lacey suggested teasingly. "So how about we make a deal? Next time we have to yell at each other out there, we come back here and hug it out... or more... whatever we need at the time?" Lacey smiled, nodding and kissing Becky's neck softly. "Mmm, and you need a proper taste of your Lady... since we both know you can do wicked things with that mouth."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 4:35 PM  
"do you wear socks in bed Lacey?" Becky nodded and moaned at the kisses "deal i'll just bang you in the arse next time Lass" smiling big "i amaze myself sometimes" as she laid back kissing Lacey again, rubbing her tits and squeezing them "damn these are beautiful like you" cocking an eyebrow "my Lady huh?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 4:41 PM  
"Sometimes... if it's cold enough." Lacey laughed softly. "You know I wouldn't even try stopping you either." Lacey smirked, kissing Becky softly. "Well, you are amazing." She teased, smiling at Becky's touches. "Well, I'm glad you think so.... since they'll be yours to play with for the night." She smirked a little and kissed Becky again lightly. "Yeah, your Lady.... I'm not giving up my girls and I'm not asking you to ditch your ladies either.... we just.... make sense. So why not have the option? We could probably move the lot of us into a couple houses that are joined and have a really nice life.... you and your women, me and mine... and time for each other."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 4:43 PM  
"i know you wouldn't...it's obvious you're falling hard for me" Becky laughed teasing and kissing back as she massaged her Lady's tits, making her suck one for her "mmm sounds like a plan cause i'm not giving up performing for you, Lacey Evans" licking at Lacey's tongue and slowly running her fingers down to rub The Lady's wet pussy  
"good God my dick is fuckin' hard still" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:13 PM  
"Falling... fell... one or the other." Lacey teased, sucking herself as Becky suggests, her smile soft as she does so, knowing it has to be turning Becky on. "Mmm, is that a promise?" Lacey asked teasingly, humming softly at Becky's lick and touch, arching a little to her touch. "Mmm, maybe we should do that Sixty Nine then.... unless you'd rather try and make a baby?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:15 PM  
"mmmm damn that's hot" as Lacey sucked her own nipple, Becky kissed and sucked her Lady's neck "seems that way" cocking an eyebrow smirking "you want more Irish in ya" laughing and laying back for Lacey  
"i wanna taste you first"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:19 PM  
Lacey laughed, kissing her softly. "Well, guess we're stuck here for the night so we might as well have fun." She teased, moving over Becky and lowering herself within Becky's reach as she moved to lick the head of Becky's cock, kissing it softly before beginning to suck on it again.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:24 PM  
Becky smirked kissing back nodding "mmhmm i have nowhere to go except in that arse" she moaned softly loving the tingles she got from Lacey's tongue on her cock "ohhh damn Lady" massaging that booty then opening her Lady's legs, Becky's tongue dipped into that honeypot, slowly wiggling around  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:28 PM  
Lacey had smiled slightly, once she might have been afraid of a little ass-play, but now she knew she could handle it, and would handle it, whenever Becky wanted it. She had shivered a little at Becky's first lick, jumping just slightly but settling back into place with a low whine of arousal. "Mmm... I knew you had tricks with that tongue." She murmured, returning to what she had been doing slowly.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:30 PM  
Becky smacked Lacey's ass hard as she dove into her eating habits, hungrily suckling at her Lady's beautiful pussy, circling her tongue around the aroused clitty, giving Lacey all the sensations she could, arching a bit as her cock was devoured  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:33 PM  
Lacey had moaned softly at the spank, jolting slightly and sucking firmly on Becky's cock in reply, humming at Becky's attentions and letting out soft moans as she continued to suck and lick at Becky's cock, gently teasing a hand over her balls in the process.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:35 PM  
Becky toes curled into the sheets letting her Lady work her cock and enjoyed her balls played with while she suckled hard and licked deep to pleasure Lacey, smacking that ass again showing dominance while her other hand pinched Lacey's erect nipples "mmmm you give the best head" she slurped loudly enjoying her meal  
"mmm so good" as she tickled one of her Lady's feet  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:43 PM  
Lacey had jolted slightly again, moaning weakly at the pinching. "Mmm." She barely had time to reply, giggling slightly at the tickling and curling her toes a little, her own pace upping even as she felt close to release.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:45 PM  
"ooo curly toes, sexay Lady" Becky was close as she arched into the blowjob, her own toes curling aswell while she softly bit the clitty and licked the lil patch of hair Lacey had "don't shave that i like a hairy pussy" Becky's fingers opened those sweet pink lips for Becky to lick deeper  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:49 PM  
Lacey had swallowed and moaned at Becky's words, cumming apart hard with a mewl and finishing sucking on Becky, finally feeling like she was fully safe, and wanted.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:50 PM  
Becky moaned licking up Lacey's juices as her own release was large, cumming hard then licking her Lady's asshole and biting those beautiful ass cheeks smiling and catching her breath "dammit"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:52 PM  
Lacey had smiled, swallowing carefully before pulling off, yelping a little at the bites on her ass cheeks. "Mmm, still planning on trying that out then Irish Fire?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:53 PM  
"doggystyle, i know Shayna jackhammers that arse, wait till i get in there"  
pinching Lacey's tits again  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:55 PM  
Lacey had smiled, laughing a little at Becky's comment and moaning at the pinches, backing up and kissing Becky even as she sat back a little, giving her ass and chest some time to stop stinging as she kissed her, her smile playful when she pulled back. "Surprised you haven't tried for a boob bj yet..."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 5:56 PM  
"mmm well hi there" she smiled kissing back, wiggling her tongue "wanna try?" looking up as she laid there, tickling Lacey's foot again  
"damn you are a sexy Lady"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 5:59 PM  
"Hello." Lacey smiled, kissing Becky's nose lightly. "Mmm, we can.... if you think you'll be okay with it upside down?" She had smiled at the tickling, kissing Becky again. "Mmm, maybe you just make me feel sexier."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:01 PM  
Becky's nose wrinkled as she smiled "i've done it before, it was fun" her hands cupping Lacey's cheeks as she kissed back, smiling again "you do the same to me" slowly moving to suckle one of her Lady's nipples  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:05 PM  
Lacey smiled, humming softly and letting Becky suckle, stroking her hair softly as she let her take her time. "Then we'll do it..."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:06 PM  
"mmm" suckling hard, her own nipples erect "here babe" rubbing her balls while enjoying Lacey's tits in her face and mouth  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:09 PM  
Lacey smiled, gently latching onto Becky's chest, sucking sweetly as she moved a little lower, knowing she needed to figure out the dynamics of what she wanted, but wanting to taste Becky for a little while at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:10 PM  
moaning as they both suckled on each other, Becky turned her head to kiss Lacey's cheek then returning to enjoy the other tit  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:11 PM  
Lacey had smiled, sneaking a kiss to Becky's cheek as she too switched sides, loving the feeling of Becky's attentions.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:13 PM  
"mmm dammit Lacey, you're making me a damn softie, Bad Lady" as she rubbed her balls more while suctioning her mouth, sucking as hard as she could  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:16 PM  
Lacey laughed softly. "Nothing wrong with being soft as long as ya dick stays hard babe." She spoke softly moaning even as she let Becky continue what she was doing, pulling away only when she needed to move, settling into position and wrapping herself around Becky. "How's that, Mister Man? Good enough?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:18 PM  
"not a problem there, not with you around" Becky laughed and smiled nodding "perfect now where is ya lil napkin to wipe the sweat off my forehead?" she teased Lacey(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:20 PM  
Lacey laughed, reaching over the side of the bed into her shorts to pull a lace napkin free and settle back enough to wipe Becky's forehead playfully. "Here ya go..." She soon wadded the napkin up to push into the laundry in the corner before settling back into place, slowly working herself over Becky's cock, smirking at the small twitches she could feel.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:23 PM  
Becky laughed smacking Lacey's ass "mmm damn where you going?" she sighed happily laying there watching "i love just laying her playing with it, but even better when someone else does it for me"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:24 PM  
"Didn't want to leave some sweaty rag out for us to slip on later." Lacey teased, slightly upping her pace. "Mmm, better when you get someone who enjoys the process, right Manly?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:27 PM  
"right" Becky nibbled at Lacey's tits, raspberrying them and playing with her Lady's hair "mmm still wet huh?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:29 PM  
"Mmm, you tell me." Lacey teased, upping the pace a little and loving Becky's nibbles.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:31 PM  
"damn you suckle like i'd be lactating haha" Becky smirked "only milk you get from me is what comes from my balls"  
pulling Lacey for another hot make out  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:33 PM  
Lacey smirked, kissing back happily. "Mmm, well if anyone needs milk I'm usually well stocked."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:35 PM  
"i know, that baby is precious, she'll be a champ one day" Becky slowly moved behind Lacey, kissing her still while slowly sliding her cock into Lacey's ass  
"still me don't worry, relax"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:40 PM  
"Mmm, we can but hope." Lacey murmured, shivering a little until Becky spoke, her sigh soft as she snuck a second kiss, relaxing into Becky a little. "Mmm, my Man."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 6:42 PM  
Becky smiled kissing back and began to thrust, cupping her Lady's tits "my sweet Southern Belle, how's that feel?"  
holding tight "damn i just wanna be naked with you all night"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 6:57 PM  
Lacey had smiled at Becky cupping her chest, riding slowly. "Mmm, good. You fit... perfectly." She had smiled at Becky's next words. "We could do that... It sounded like everyone else left us here."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:00 PM  
"oh well" Becky shrugged and set a pace* "not complainin' gonna drain my balls into you Lady" kissing deep  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:00 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, sounds promising, although if you are staying hard, there's nothing to stop us... going all night." Lacey had paused then added. "Any way we want."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:07 PM  
"mmm exactly, get comfy Lacey" picking up her pace, she massaged The Lady's back and smacked her ass, pulled out then slid into Lacey's pussy "so what was it about having a baby?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:09 PM  
Lacey smiled, resting her head on her arms for a moment, squeaking slightly at the spank then moaning. "Mmmm, well, since they decided we needed to hook up... why not try and make a baby." She looked over her shoulder slightly as she added. "We both know you want kids and I'm plenty fertile, so why not?"  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:14 PM  
"so girly" smiling as Lacey looked back giving her that look "yes, i want a baby so bad, and i'm not pulling out this time" Becky stuck her tongue out and picked the pace up, going balls deep "so buckle up"(edited)  
slowly standing and squatting as she slid in and out  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:21 PM  
Lacey had moaned at the husky tone of Becky's voice, gripping the bed tightly as she let Becky get to work, moaning at the instant squat, riding it out with a moan. "Mmm, god that feels so right."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:24 PM  
"it sure does" Becky moaned breathing heavy as she pushed hard, bed shaking and bedpost hitting the wall, hips smacking as she settled on her knees again  
"bouncy boobs huh Lacey?" smiling  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:27 PM  
Lacey had moaned a little louder, riding the thrusts with sheer pleasure, taking every inch. "Mmm, you seem to enjoy squeezing them." She teased lightly.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:31 PM  
"and biting" she said squeezing them again "they're nice and soft beautiful" stealing a kiss on her Lady's shoulder cumming hard "mmm"  
deep breath, grunting  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:33 PM  
Lacey had soon followed with her own release, moaning softly as she did so, her shivers light even as she smiled at the shoulder kiss. "That.... is one hell of a pace you got Lynch." She commented, rolling onto her back as she pitched forwards.  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:35 PM  
"that was a good blast there huh Evans?" kissing Lacey then telling a story "so...me, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley had a good training, everyone was all sweaty and we all just got naked, Sasha and Charlotte started rubbing my cock while Bayley was caught by Izzy's Momma" leaning down to lick hers and Lacey's juices enjoying the taste of warm wrecked pussy  
"Jenny ended up sucking Bayley off...Izzy walked in and even got to hold Bayley cause her Momma had asked, i was getting double sucked, licked"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:37 PM  
"Mmm, so you girls had some fun?" Lacey asked with a smile. "Maybe you and Shay need to get the eight together and see who can handle the most fun...." She was smirking as she added. "Or at least find someone willing to handle as much as you can give."  
She had hummed softly at Becky's licking, stroking her hair out of her face as she added. "I know you could ruin a few girls in a night... or just one... over and over."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:40 PM  
"you're wearing me out Lacey, maybe one day i'll figure something but for now you're mine" loving her hair played with "so yeah there was Izzy holding Bayley as her Momma gave head, i was watching Izzy the whole time...heard she and Summer were friends"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:42 PM  
"Yeah, Summer has a slight crush on her I think." Lacey smiled. "She's been asking a lot of questions about how you know..." She paused, stroking Becky's hair again before adding. "She's not exactly happy with you lately either, seems to think you hate me..."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:45 PM  
"awww, but how can I hate you now? you gave me pussy and good head and you look damn good laying there all sexy" Becky smiled softly and laid down holding Lacey stealing a kiss, rubbing her feet on Lacey's  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:55 PM  
"Well, same to you Miss Man. Hard to hate someone so damn sweet, sexy and strong." Lacey teased, moving to pick up her phone and snap a selfie, careful to keep it shoulders up and send it to Summer with a message that was simply - we're fine- before kissing Becky to snap a second photo for the girls who had locked them in, saving that one before putting the phone aside to kiss Becky properly, stroking a hand down her arm as they kissed, letting their feet rub together. "You are... incredible."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 7:57 PM  
Becky smiled for the selfie, her head on Lacey's, then kissing back for another pic "mmm babe" making out and squeezing her Lady's boobs, toes curling "you too" smiling  
"love ya"  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 7:59 PM  
"Mmm, love ya too." Lacey smiled, kissing Becky's lips softly again, loving the feeling of Becky's hands on her chest. "You better be ready to share baby duties if that happens... and if not... we need another chance."  
________________________________________  
Becky LynchToday at 8:03 PM  
kissing back cuddling closer as she massaged the Lady's chest nodding "don't worry i'm here for you and baby Man or Lady" she promised with another deep kiss  
________________________________________  
Lacey EvansToday at 8:07 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing back. "Baby Levans."


	3. Becky/Maria Part 1

Lisa had long ago known that Maria wanted more children and had accepted it. Maria knew she was nervous however and had, with Lisa's blessing, chosen someone they both trusted. Both loved. "I'm Pregnant." The words left her lips automatically to avoid the match, leaving both women staring at each other. Maria's smile slight as Becky moved to pat her abdomen then leave, she had taken her leave, risking a small touch of her hand against Lisa's as she passed her at the guardrail, acknowledging her even as she headed for Becky's rooms. As planned Mike had stopped her and she had cut the promo on him, watching him leave again, Steph escorting him out and finally firing him. Not just for kayfabe, but for real. She had carried on, fear and hope bright in her eyes. She had slipped into Becky's room, then waited.  
When Becky entered she had looked up at her smiling, her blush bright and clear. "So... I'm not... not pregnant. Yet. I wish I was..." She spoke quietly, honestly. "I meant what I said to Mike.... I wish it was you."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
Becky was shocked at what happened but as Maria entered her room speaking in her soft voice, she responded "girl you got balls...like balls saying what you did" as she smiled big and laughed softly, offering a big hug "awww com'ere you"  
adding "lucky for you....Jillian and I didn't work out"  
smirking about Mike "you need a Man...and Lass...I am The Man...I have a penis"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:14 AM  
Maria had smiled, moving to accept Becky's hug, her laugh soft and warm as she spoke. "Oh honey I know... Lees keeps catching accidental looks..." She paused then risked a soft kiss adding. "That Jilly girl seems sweet but clearly you need someone who can carry kids to term... she'd do better with some soft girl who doesn't mind a third wheel..." She paused before adding. "Besides, you get a package deal with me... Me and Lisa... and all the babies you want."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"oh yes Lisa has seen it and even gave me a smile" Becky laughed smelling Maria's amazing scent "mmmm" kissing back then raising an eyebrow "oooo can't be passing up that deal now can I? so...you really wish I was your baby donor?"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:18 AM  
"How about wife?" Maria suggested idily. "No reason blondie has to be the only one with two wives, right?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
"been there done that...should have the T-shirt haha" she nodded and agreed "you uhh...wanna see what The Man is packing"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:22 AM  
"Oh absolutely." Maria agreed, smirking as she kissed Becky's cheek. "See, touch... play with."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
"suckle" smirking and stealing another kiss, her hand grabbing Maria's cute ass  
"I want a wife...be mine Maria"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:28 AM  
"Mmm, yes I'll marry you." Maria agreed with a smile. "Let's go home so we can enjoy this without getting rushed... maybe I'll even blow you in the limo."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
smiling and staring for another kiss  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:39 AM  
Maria smiled, kissing Becky again before heading out to the limo, laughing when Lisa fell into stride with them. "You gonna go hang with Aubs and Jess tonight?" "Mhm... see if we can't find a way to just switch wives without all the messy divorce shit." Lisa had smirked as she added. "If not, I guess Becky just got a four pack of pussy to play with." Maria grinned. "Me first." Lisa rolled her eyes. "Obviously... you girls have fun tonight... we'll talk tomorrow." Lisa had headed away leaving Maria to stroke Becky's arm, her voice suddenly shy. "You... don't mind the extra baggage, right?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
Becky kissed back then grabbed her bag following, smiling at Lisa with arms around the two "wow who's pimpin' who here? Ayeee" she laughed putting bags in the back "ok Lisa, take care my friend" Becky looked to Maria shrugging "the more the merrier" as she got in the limo pulling the firecracker with her "well Allo"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:46 AM  
Maria had giggled slightly, settling in Becky's lap with a smile. "Hello firestarter." She teased, moving to pull the door closed behind them and kiss Becky again. "Nice lap you got."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
smiling softly and kissing back, slowly cupping her girl's tits perving a bit "nice...tits you got"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:48 AM  
"Want a proper hold?" Maria asked teasingly, pulling her shirt off, aware her lack of bra left her open to Becky completely.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"oh dear" smiling evily and squeezing them, kissing on her girl's neck and shoulder "you betta believe i'm down to fuck"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:51 AM  
"Mmmm, good. I'm ready to play." Maria smiled, lazily toying with Becky's own shirt. "May I?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"my dick is ready too" she nodded and licked at Maria's soft lips  
"I seen that snake tongue...I want that"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 12:57 AM  
Maria smiled, letting Becky's tongue into her mouth, meeting it with her own tongue even as she moved to remove Becky's shirt and shorts, her own shorts following. "Want to let me... taste... you?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
Becky kissed back deep sucking Maria's tongue as she was undressed, moaning as her cock got fully erect "mmm have at it, damn girl" as she checked out the Firecracker's hot bod  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:02 AM  
Maria smiled, moving to kneel between Becky's thighs, moving to kiss the tip of Becky's cock lightly before licking it teasingly with her long tongue before settling to sucking it, mewling softly.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
making it twitch playfully and playing with her wifey's hair "mmmm make my toes curl...whoa" Becky moaned enjoying "ohhh shit"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:06 AM  
"Mmm, you like that?" Maria asked lightly, moving to up her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"mmm obvious?" Becky smirked and slowly thrusted moaning "I love you Lass"  
she squeaked loving that tongue "fuuuck I need that pussy..so I can make you a Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:08 AM  
"I love you too Studly." Maria murred, slightly upping her pace. "Want it now or at home... or both?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"let me taste it" running her fingers through Maria's hair, noticing her wife's tits around her cock "damn..."  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:11 AM  
"Mmm, you can have all of me baby." Maria promised. "Lie back on the seat and I'll let you taste me."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
"haha if I can getcha off my cock..which won't be easy horny butt" Becky teased laying back "damn....you got good cock sucking skills...my balls are soaked in spit"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:15 AM  
"Gotta get you ready, right babe?" Maria teased, moving into position over Becky.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"mmm sure do" instantly latching onto that pussy, suckling hard and flicking that clitty  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:20 AM  
Maria had moaned softly but happily, moving to suck on Becky a little more.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
moaning at the cock massage and blowjob, taking a big lick of Maria's ass, tickling her wife's foot feeling it's cold "mmmm" Becky dug her tongue deeper  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:25 AM  
Maria moaned softly again, giggling at the foot tickles. "Cold feet."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"it's ok haha" slurping at Maria's clitty "and this is where baby's come from" laughing  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:34 AM  
"Mmm, only one so far... but we can change that."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
"you know it Lass" spanking Maria's cute ass, licking it "mmm let me in that pussy"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:35 AM  
"Mmm, ready when you are gorgeous." Maria smiled, moving to straddle Becky but not fully on her yet.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
Becky grabbed Maria's ass smiling big sliding in deep "mmmmm"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:40 AM  
Maria had mewled softly, taking Becky deep inside her. "Mmm, that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
"yes you do" suckling those perky tits as she began thrusting, showing Maria how hard she can go  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:44 AM  
Maria blushed, giggling as she rode Becky. "Mmmm... fuck yes."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"now that's how ya fook" holding her wife's ass as she made Maria bounce  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:48 AM  
"Been way too long." Maria admitted, riding Becky happily and moaning as the pace upped a little.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"mmm I gotcha Lass" suckling on Maria's neck jackhammering her pussy good  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:50 AM  
Maria almost howled. "Mmm, you sure do, studly."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"mmm suckle muh titties" she gripped Maria tighter as she gave everything she had  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:57 AM  
Maria grinned and moved to do as Becky asked, riding wantonly and sucking hard even as she came.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"ohhhhh" smacking Maria's ass and cummming hard aswell  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 1:58 AM  
"Mmm, you are so perfect."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:59 AM  
"you too, love you Mrs Kanellis" Becky kissed her wife deep  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:01 AM  
Maria smiled and kissed back. "Love you Mrs Lynch."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"that's Lynch-Kanellis to ya" playfully glaring  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:04 AM  
"Alright." Maria smirked. "Lynch-Kanellis fam for the win..."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
Becky laughed "adorable"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:07 AM  
"Yeah, you are." Maria smiled, stealing a soft kiss.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
Becky smiled kissing back, keeping her cock inside  
"my Firecracker"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:15 AM  
"My stud." Maria smiled, kissing Becky again softly. "I could get used to this... you inside me."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
Becky kissed back, licking her wife's tongue as she massaged that cute ass "mmm anytime you want, i'll even make Lisa gag" smiling  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:18 AM  
"She'd love that...." Maria smiled. "She's always so damn tough and protective but I know she wants someone to handle her."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
"hold my Beer" Becky stared "i'll have her screaming like you"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:21 AM  
"Is that a promise?" Maria teased.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:22 AM  
"you know it" Becky smiled "adorable" kissing Maria's neck  
"have muh babies"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:23 AM  
"Mmm, I'd love to." Maria agreed. "You think you can handle a round two?"  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"I can go all night" kissing her wife's chin pulling out as the limo stopped  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:26 AM  
Maria smiled, gathering her clothes and heading to the door naked, letting them in and dumping her clothes.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"haha sexy" Becky grabbed her clothes and bag following naked, tossing them down "com'ere" raising her brow  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:33 AM  
Maria smirked, moving closer. "Mmm, hello."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:34 AM  
"hi there" smiling and scooping her wife up "let me take you in the arse"  
smacking it  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:35 AM  
"Be gentle and you can have it." Maria murmured, giggling at being picked up and wrapping her legs around Becky.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
"what is gentle?" Becky teased smiling "well well...aren't you a lil Minx" taking Maria to the bedroom "nice bed, can't wait to blow a few loads"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:42 AM  
"Then let's get it on." Maria teased. "I'm serious though... be gentle... Mike definitely... made a mess back there."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"Mike was big enough?" Becky laid Maria down "haha if he was you wouldn't be in muh arms, on my dick"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:47 AM  
"He had... friends." Maria sighed. "I'd rather have you.... anytime."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
"what an arse...i'll break his arm later" Becky spit on her cock then slowly licked Maria's wet pussy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:51 AM  
Maria hummed softly. "Mmm, he's fired anyway... and I got you."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"i'm fired...up" licking up and down then softly placing her wife's feet on her cock "dammit...cold feet"  
slowly thrusting between them  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 2:58 AM  
Maria giggled, letting Becky do as she wished.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:59 AM  
Becky sucked on Maria's toes letting her massage her cock and balls with the other foot "they don't smell....too bad" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 4:28 PM  
"I didn't exactly have time to shower." Maria laughed.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"me neither" smiling big "it's ok we'll get used of each other and feel like ooo well i'm turned on" Becky laughed "they feel nice on my cock"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 4:48 PM  
"Nice and soft for you." Maria teased lightly.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
"mmm" Becky smirked slowly thrusting "I love you, always thought you were hawt"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 5:14 PM  
"I love you too Bex. Just never really thought I had a chance with you." Maria admitted, letting Becky finish fucking her feet.  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"yeah I was kind of busy...me and Char didn't really work out, that storyline took a toll on us and then Jillian and didn't really work well" tossing her head back as she fucked her wife's beautiful feet "you had your share too, glad things worked out for us, I want it too"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 5:19 PM  
"Mike was a disaster... at least Jess and Lisa just switched, no beatdowns that time." Maria smiled and stroked her feet over Becky's cock a little more. "Things will work babe, I'm not letting my firegirl go."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
"Mike has an arse kicking coming...believe that...and yeah Aubs seems happy with Jess" smiling as she moaned, rubbing her tits "Aye, i'm letting you go either" Becky pulled Maria up for a hot make out  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 5:23 PM  
Maria smiled kissing Becky happily. "You are so sweet, my badass man."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
laughing and cupping Maria's ass "only sweet to those that I care about, lucky lil Firecracker"  
laying with her bae "love you Bae"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 5:42 PM  
"Mmm, we should shower later." Maria smiled. "For now, let's just snuggle, my Love."  
________________________________________  
Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
"yeah I smell like sex haha" Becky smiled and cuddled "Moonbeam looks so cute In muh shirt"  
________________________________________  
Maria KanellisToday at 5:47 PM  
"I thought you'd like that. Moonie gets so excited seeing you." Maria smiled, stroking Becky's hair lightly.


	4. Beth Hardy/Reby Sky Part 1

Beth was always stern towards her sister in law but loved her very much. She was the wife of Jeff and mother of 2 girls. "would you shut up about Ash already Rebecca? damn girl" shaking her head and getting ready for the game "maybe I should slap you again, get some sense in your head"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:15 AM  
"Wanna try it?" Reby asked playfully, almost laughing. "Want me to go delete the tweets or something?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:16 AM  
"yes please, that social media bullshit is dumb, you need to chill your tits" Beth laughed taking a selfie with her bestie  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:23 AM  
Reby laughed, kissing Beth's cheek. "Anything for you." She teased, waiting for the photo before deleting the tweets, adding a message about forgetting her manners and retracting her comments as she added a photo of Beth. - You can thank Beth here for my new manners.-  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:24 AM  
smiling softly, loving the kiss while watching Reby "good girl" as she kissed her bestie's cheek "Hot Momma"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:27 AM  
"Mmm, yeah you are."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:28 AM  
blushing and hugging Reby tight "love you girl"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:30 AM  
Reby smiled and hugged back. "Love you too Bethy." She murmured, kissing Beth's lips softly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:31 AM  
Beth sighed happily and teasing "your boobs are breathing Rebecca, going out like that?"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:33 AM  
"You know I'd sweat otherwise..."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:34 AM  
"when don't you sweat ha!" tickling Reby's belly "ready for the game? it's girls night and beers are half off"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:44 AM  
"Beers and my girl? Who isn't ready for that?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:44 AM  
"right on girlfriend" Beth smiled big heading out.....at the game chillin and having a beer "damn lots of people here"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 1:50 AM  
"Sure are... you ready for the madness?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 1:51 AM  
"nothing new..remember the time you screamed at that lady for stumbling up the stairs?" Beth held Reby's arm  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 2:08 AM  
"She nearly knocked you out."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 2:08 AM  
"yeah flailing her arms, that bitch would have got floored" finally sitting down...later on the cameras spanned the crowd with Kiss Cam  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 2:46 AM  
Reby had laughed, watching the cam and laughing again when the camera began to pan. "Wonder who they'll pick this time?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 2:49 AM  
"I dunno but it was fucking funny when it landed on that brother and sister, i almost spit my drink" shocked as the camera showed her and Reby  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 2:53 AM  
Reby had grinned when the camera landed on them, taking the chance to stroke Beth's cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly, letting it linger.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 2:53 AM  
Beth smiled kissing back, holding her sister in law's hand..crowd loving it  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 2:57 AM  
Reby smiled, waiting for the camera to cut away, her voice sweetly soft. "Love you Bethy."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 2:58 AM  
taking a breath after the hot kiss "mmm love you too Rebecca" smiling again  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 3:01 AM  
"You think maybe we can... talk... back at the hotel?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 3:02 AM  
"sure we could" squeezing Reby's hand enjoying rest of the game....later on back at the Hotel "so what did you wanna talk about?" Beth slipped off her shoes and socks  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 3:32 AM  
"I know you and Jeff are... having issues right now. Would you ever consider.... someone else?" Reby paused before adding. "Someone... like me?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 3:34 AM  
"yeah we are...it sucks but as many injuries he has and breaks his body he just won't stop" Beth sighed listening "Reby...i have thought about it many times...about us cause Momma...you are smokin'" she smiled stripping "screw clothes, wanna go skinny dipping?"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 3:56 AM  
"Thought you'd never ask." Reby laughed, standing to strip. "Why don't we see how tonight goes... then maybe we can leave those two idiots behind."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 3:58 AM  
Beth stared "damn look at those beautiful tits girly" she nodded walking to the pool hand in hand with Reby smiling "haha can i just fuckin' love you forever?"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:01 AM  
Reby smirked, kissing Beth softly. "Sure you can babe... let's start with a dip... then we can play for real."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:01 AM  
she kissed back blushing and slipped into the pool "mmm feels good" hugging her bestie close with another kiss  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:05 AM  
Reby had quickly followed Beth into the pool, hugging Beth at they kissed. "Mmm, you're cute all blushy."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:06 AM  
"thanks, it's nice to get all of this attention Reby...I've always liked you more than friends"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:15 AM  
"Why didn't you say so before?" Reby asked softly, stroking her hands down Beth's back to cup her butt in her hands.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:16 AM  
"why didn't you?" Beth smirked rubbing Reby's tits moaning and enjoying those hands "ever since we masterbated and talked"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:34 AM  
"You know how Matt is, until we had our out he wasn't going to let that shit fly." Reby murmured.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:36 AM  
"he's so demanding, how do you put up with that shit Rebecca?" she stared at her bestie "i love you so much, when i went bisexual, you were first woman i thought of since the first time i seen you naked"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:39 AM  
"I don't babe." Reby laughed. "We'll be divorced next month." She smiled softly, kissing Beth softly. "I love you too babe.... my sweet Beth."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:40 AM  
"haha you are one tough bitch" kissing on her bestie's cheek and neck then kissed those amazing lips smiling "yeah me and Jeff decided the same thing"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:51 AM  
Reby smiled, kissing Beth's nose lightly. "So we're free to... touch... whatever we want?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:52 AM  
Beth smiled big nodding as she pressed her tits against Reby's "we're on girl time babe...i'm not holding back"  
kissing her bestie deep  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 4:55 AM  
Reby half-purred and kissed back just as deep, cupping Beth's ass in her hands again as they pressed against each other.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 4:56 AM  
her arms tight around Reby as they made out, moving her hair back a bit moaning "mmm you feel good against me" Beth mumbled biting her bestie's bottom lip  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:02 AM  
Reby growled softly at the bite. "Mmm, you are perfect babe... but unless we're going to fuck in the water... we should get inside."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:03 AM  
"mmm sassy and sexy..you are more perfect than me" Beth laughed being sexy and dipped her head back getting her hair wet then kissed Reby again  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:10 AM  
Reby had smiled, kissing back happily and spanking Beth lightly.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:11 AM  
"ooo do that again" kissing down and suckling a nipple  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:13 AM  
Reby smirked a little and repeated the gesture.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:17 AM  
"ooo yeah that hot mouth on my tits" Beth smiled playing with Reby's hair, pressing her tits into her bestie's face  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:25 AM  
Reby smiled, latching onto Beth's chest lightly, sucking firmly.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:27 AM  
"mmm i can get used to this babe" breathing heavy as she kissed Reby's forehead "you know Victoria's staying here too, always been a fan since Jeff introduced me, and remember when the boys were in TNA, she always gave us hugs"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:31 AM  
"She always wanted into our pants... maybe she could... donate... later? When we want to have children?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:32 AM  
"i'd like one more" smiling and nodding, her hand rubbing Reby's belly then her pussy "lets go back to the room, i'll take care of you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:37 AM  
"Lead the way gorgeous..." Reby smiled. "Maybe Tori can give us a baby each..."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:38 AM  
"hell yeah" getting out smirking and taking her girl back to the room, grabbing towels to dry off  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 3:32 PM  
Reby smiled, beginning to dry herself off.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 3:34 PM  
Beth dried off aswell then got in bed laying back "show me what that sassy mouth can do" getting comfy "Reby, do you have Victoria's number in your phone?"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:06 PM  
"Yeah.... we can call her later." Reby smiled, moving to kiss her way down Beth's body to suck lightly at her clit.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:07 PM  
"alright" she smiled and moaned, toes curling as her leg rested on Reby's shoulder "ohhh god that mouth babe" playing with her bestie's hair  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:19 PM  
"Mmm, you taste wonderful babe." Reby purred, continuing to pleasure Beth with her mouth.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:20 PM  
Beth laid there staring, rubbing her chest and pinching her nipples and moaning loudly "mmm love you" said between deep breaths  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:49 PM  
"Love you too baby." Reby smiled, lapping at Beth's pussy a little more.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:49 PM  
Beth smiled arching and cumming hard "ooo so beautiful" toes curling in Reby's hair  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 5:56 PM  
"Mmm, you taste wonderful." Reby purred.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 5:58 PM  
Beth pulled Reby up kissing her, rubbing her bestie's back smacking her ass  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 6:03 PM  
Reby squeaked at the spank and laughed. "Mmm, minx."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 6:04 PM  
laughing and cupping Reby's tits, licking and suckling "mmm couldn't resist, it's a nice ass girl" licking at her bestie's lips  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 6:09 PM  
"Nice enough to.... kiss?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 6:12 PM  
"hell yeah" moving down rubbing and kissing on it, licking gently  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 6:15 PM  
Reby moaned softly, happily.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 6:16 PM  
Beth smiled making Reby's legs open more as she starting licking that pussy from behind "mmm call Victoria babe" fingering while licking  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 6:51 PM  
"Really, you want to let her know what we're doing right now?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 6:52 PM  
"why not?" Beth's hands move up to cup her girl's tits, making her lay back and suckle that clitty  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 6:58 PM  
Reby laughed softly. "Okay... don't complain if she gets... spicy... then."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 6:59 PM  
"I deal with you daily" smiling and being sexy while she licked  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Reby laughed softly, moaning at the licking even as she began to ring Victoria's number.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 7:10 PM  
Beth watched and listened as she licked deeper, Victoria answered "hey Reby, how are you?"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 7:32 PM  
"Mmm, good thanks, you?" Reby asked with a smile, stroking Beth's hair.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
Beth smiled sucking her fingers then went back to fingering "good, I was having a little private playtime with myself teehee" Victoria smiled laying there "what can I do for you girly?"  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 7:47 PM  
"Well, you remember we talked about me leaving Matt? Maybe bringing home my girl Beth?" Reby asked idily. "We were wondering if you'd... like to come see us sometime soon?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 7:49 PM  
"oh yes, as long as you're happy Reby and sure i'd love to come see you two beauties, let me get a towel on and i'll be there" Victoria stood to grab a towel "mmm babe what did she say?" Beth moved up kissing Reby(edited)  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 7:59 PM  
Reby smiled softly as she hung up, kissing Beth back. "She's coming over."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"nice job Reby" smiling again, slowly grinding and riding...Victoria knocked then slowly walked in to catch the girls, smiling and dropping her towel crawling into bed and nibbling at Reby's toes  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Reby had moaned softly as she let Beth grind, moaning again when Victoria began to nibble her toes. "Mmm, hi Tori."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 8:15 PM  
"hey beauties mmm nice view to come into" Victoria licked over Reby's feet slowly then over Beth's ass "ooo hey Victoria" Beth smiled as Victoria slowly stroked her cock "you two need some dick?" she smirked laying back to watch Beth grind against Reby, kissing Reby's neck  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 8:26 PM  
Reby smirked, stroking Beth's back. "What do you think Bethy? Want to share some cock?"  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
"mmm babe...sure i'd love to share that gorgeous cock with you" Beth bit her lip seeing Victoria fully erect "I have enough for both of you" Victoria kissed Reby then Beth  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 8:32 PM  
Reby smiled as she kissed back, kissing Beth even as she moved to kiss and lick Victoria's large cock.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 8:55 PM  
Beth kissed back smiling and letting Victoria suckle her tits for a bit "mmmm" watching Reby as she licked, moving down to join, suckling on those balls "oooo damn i'm such a stud" Victoria smiled playing with their hair  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 9:15 PM  
"Mmm, enjoying this Vic?" Reby asked lightly, working her tongue and lips over Victoria a little more.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
"very much, you ladies are amazing" Beth smiled as Victoria moaned, licking over the thick head "she must be babe, look at her toes" Victoria smirked  
Beth kissed Reby  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 9:42 PM  
Reby smiled and kissed back, stroking Beth's arm as she moved back to Victoria's cock.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 9:44 PM  
Beth smiled rubbing Reby's sexy ass "mmm damn so much better than sucking it myself" Victoria slipped her cock in Reby's mouth, thrusting a bit as Beth went back to suck her balls  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 9:44 PM  
Reby hummed and let Victoria do as she wished.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 9:46 PM  
"oh damn Victoria fuck that hot mouth" watching as Victoria kneeling and fucked and moaned, setting a paced "save some for me" Beth smiled big as she bathed those balls good  
"this is going in that hot pussy Beth" Victoria smiled as Beth giggled laying back masterbating to get ready(edited)  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 10:02 PM  
"Have fun girlies..." Reby smirked.  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
Victoria pulled out then slipped into Beth, slowly thrusting "babe come here" Beth pulled Reby over moaning and kissing her bestie "mmm damn tight pussy, I love a good tight one" Victoria watched the girls kiss as she fucked Beth  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 10:13 PM  
Reby smiled and kissed back, her touch light. "Such a sexy girl..."  
________________________________________  
Beth Hardy (RP)Yesterday at 10:15 PM  
"you're sexy too...love you" Beth smiled kissing Reby again as Victoria leaned down suckling Beth's nipple while going hard, Beth moaned holding both girls  
"ohhh shit!" Beth screamed cummming  
________________________________________  
Reby Sky-HardyYesterday at 10:31 PM  
"Mmm, gorgeous." Reby purred, kissing Beth softly.  
________________________________________  
June 28, 2019  
Beth Hardy (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
Beth smiled into the kiss as Victoria smiled cumming then pulled out and slid into Reby from behind.


	5. Hannah Blossom/Holly Blossom/Taeler Hendrix Part 1

Taeler had never really known what to make of breaking up with her precious Blossom, she had watched Brooke move on but not wanted to. She missed her girl, so when she had been called to meet them again, she had agreed. That had been a few months after she took the chance to have an operation and gain a dick, something she had always wanted. Now, finally, she was ready to see her girls again.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:07 AM  
Kelly and Lucy agreed to meet Taeler at the Airport and pick her up as Kelly's ex was flying to their home. "Do you think she read my book?"* Lucy asked as she watched her sister nervously waiting for Taeler to arrive "I sent her a copy"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:10 AM  
"Of course I did." The answer came from Taeler as she emerged from the rest of the passengers, moving to hug both girls, glad she had chosen sweatpants and a light shirt. "Hi girls."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:11 AM  
Lucy smiled and followed Kelly as she hugged Taeler tight, smirking as they were hugged "hey stranger" Kelly teared up "hey sister in law" Lucy answered  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:13 AM  
"Hi baby." Taeler smiled, gently stroking Kelly's tears away. "So... shall we head home and talk this all out? without any more tears, little Kel, you know I hate making you cry."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:15 AM  
"of course, we made cupcakes" Kelly held Taeler's hand, Lucy nodded holding onto the cute redhead's other arm "what did you think of my book?" Kelly giggled  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:17 AM  
Taeler smiled, kissing Kelly's hand softly. "You girls are lucky I use bags for carry on and checked luggage... else I'd not have a spare hand for miss Lucy." She was smiling as she added. "It's a very nice book Honey, I'm so glad you sent a copy."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:19 AM  
"haha I remember" Kelly smiled big as Lucy smirked "thank you so much Taeler!" excited cause she put so much into it "tea and cupcakes while we chat?" Kelly bit her lip "i'm sure she'd like to stretch a bit Kel" Lucy replied  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:23 AM  
"We can definitely have tea and cupcakes... if you both don't mind me slobbing around in underwear?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:24 AM  
"mmm I don't mind" Kelly leaned on Taeler "as long as you're comfy" Lucy giggled admitting "she missed you, i'm jelly"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:25 AM  
Taeler smiled, looping an arm around Kelly as they walked, grinning and kissing Lucy's cheek. "I missed you too Cupcake.... you and my darling girl here."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:28 AM  
"we missed you too Miss Hendrix" the girls said together, smiling at the kisses...later at home....Kelly made tea and served cupcakes as Taeler made herself comfy "hello hottie, I missed that cute butt, Lucy been keeping me pretty busy" Lucy smiled nodding "I have"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:29 AM  
Taeler smiled, settling in her boyshorts and sports bra. "You two been having fun together then?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:31 AM  
"didn't you see the pic I sent you?" Kelly smiled slipping her shirt off "a bit muggy out" Lucy sighed "too muggy" as she undressed a bit too  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:32 AM  
"Mmm, I did, but it's always polite to ask." Taeler teased, watching the girls undress. "So.... shall we... get to the point here ladies? I know Lucy adores you Kelly, and you adore her... and I love you both.... so are you trying to ask for something like a three-way marriage?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 1:34 AM  
"wow she understood the hint" Kelly looked at Lucy, Lucy just smiled and nodded "yes quite right, Kelly figured since you told us about Brooke, glad she's happy and we want you to move in with us" Kelly leaned over "I missed you" as she spoke, kissing Taeler(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:39 AM  
"I'm not stupid Kel." Taeler teased. "I'd love to move in with you girls." She spoke softly, kissing Kelly back gently before adding. "I... assume you both know about... the procedure?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 1:40 AM  
Kelly giggled nodding, Lucy smiled "yes you mentioned something about it, is it..." Kelly giggled again "how big?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:41 AM  
"Would you like to see it?" Taeler asked, clearly content. "Since I know Kelly clearly has an interest in it...."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 1:44 AM  
"sure" Kelly flirted with Taeler "just see it?" Lucy smirked coming up behind and slowly massaging Taeler's shoulders  
"mmm" Kelly smirked as they both pulled their underwear off now fully naked  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:49 AM  
"See, touch, ride... whatever you want ladies." Taeler smiled, removing her sports bra. "Is that a yes?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 1:51 AM  
Kelly smiled pulling Taeler to the bed room, Lucy smirked following then kissed her sister "mmm" Kelly smiled looking at Taeler as she kissed back  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:51 AM  
Taeler laughed, stripping off the boy shorts and settling on the bed, watching the girls kiss and stroking herself a little.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 1:54 AM  
"Lucy look" Kelly pointed "oooo nice willy Taeler" both girls smiled moving onto the bed to watch "baby it's beautiful, does it get hard?" Kelly kissed Taeler as Lucy leaned in watching, then the girls started licking at the head(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 1:58 AM  
Taeler smiled, kissing Kelly softly. "It does if you stroke or suck it right... want to try?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 1:59 AM  
"go ahead Kel.." Lucy held it for her sister as Kelly slowly started sucking on it(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:00 AM  
Taeler smiled, moaning softly, and moving to kiss Lucy softly. "That's right baby, just like that."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:01 AM  
Lucy kissed back, Kelly moaned bobbing slowly "mmm Taeler, will you marry both of us?" Lucy asked as Kelly pulled away smiling "yeah baby will you?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:12 AM  
"Well, I was actually about to ask you both the same question..." Taeler teased. "Yes darlings, yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:14 AM  
"welcome home Taeler, gosh you are so hot" Kelly smiled kissing Taeler along with Lucy, both stroking their wife off, even licking each other's tongues  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:15 AM  
Taeler smiled as she kissed her girls, moaning softly. "Mmm, happy to be home, my gorgeous girls."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:16 AM  
both smiled big "Kelly...give that amazing pussy" Kelly giggled straddling Taeler's face as Lucy started sucking on their wife  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:18 AM  
Taeler smiled, quickly beginning to eat Kelly out, moaning at Lucy's sucking.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:19 AM  
"mmm omg I missed that wild tongue!" Kelly moaned loudly watching Lucy suck good, loving how that cock was so stiff and red "my turn" Lucy laughed pulling off to let Kelly suckle(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:20 AM  
Taeler smiled, moving to do the same for Lucy as she had Kelly, moaning softly at Kelly's sucking.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:23 AM  
Lucy moaned as Kelly sucked Taeler's balls, both girls having their legs open so Taeler can eat them both "mmmm" Kelly pulled off "bae? can we make a baby?"  
Lucy smiled listening  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:25 AM  
"Mmm, that depends... is LuLu going to get jealous?" Taeler asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:26 AM  
Lucy answered "nooo I want you to have fun, no jellies" Kelly agreed giggling "I love you!" as she kissed Lucy, Lucy laughed kissing back  
"what's on ya tit?" Lucky smirked pinching and suckling Kelly's tit, Kelly squeaked giggling  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:28 AM  
Taeler smiled. "Then yes we can have a baby."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:31 AM  
both girls worked good to get Taeler nice and sloppy, taking turns as they teased at each other with pinches and kisses  
"mmm I think she's ready, are you Taeler?" Kelly crawled ontop to straddle while Lucy straddled Taeler's face  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:33 AM  
"Mmm, I'm ready baby." Taeler smiled, lapping at Lucy as she waited for Kelly to be ready to ride.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:38 AM  
Kelly smiled as Lucy moaned and was surprised how amazing it felt "ooooo" Kelly started slowly riding hugging her sister, making out  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:39 AM  
Taeler smiled, upping both paces.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:41 AM  
both moaned and smiling, enjoying "mmm Tae-Bae love you" Kelly squeaked loving her wife's cock, Lucy gasped, toes curling "wild"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:42 AM  
"Mmm, I love you girls too." Taeler purred, upping her paces again.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:43 AM  
"ohhh your willy is so big" Kelly leaned to lick Lucy's pussy with Taeler "ohhh myyyyy" Lucy moaned loudly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:44 AM  
"Mmm, keep that up I'll cum soon."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:44 AM  
"you keep that up" Kelly and Lucy laughed and giggled being cute, both cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:46 AM  
Taeler soon came too. "Mmm, my kinky girls."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:47 AM  
Lucy and Kelly moaned "bae! " Kelly held onto Lucy whimpering a bit "it's ok Kelly breathe" Kelly breathed  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:48 AM  
"Oh baby... you okay?" Taeler asked softly, stroking her wife's cheek gently.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:52 AM  
"i'll be ok that was intense and you have a big willy" Kelly hugged her wife smiling and cuddling a bit "you should know she's sensitive and yes quite the willy Tae-Tae" Lucy laughed softly cuddling up too, all three girl's feet wiggling together  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:53 AM  
"You were the one making the pace babe." Taeler teased, kissing Kelly's nose softly and stroking Lucy's back. "It's your turn next time Luce."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:55 AM  
"mmm I want it from behind, maybe in my bum" Lucy smirked, Kelly giggled rolling eyes "Lucy likes it in the bum then screams when she gets it" Lucy glared laughing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:55 AM  
"So we need to get proper soundproofing?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:56 AM  
"haha oh gosh bae" Kelly smiled kissing Taeler as Lucky smiled big  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:56 AM  
Taeler smiled softly, kissing her girls.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:58 AM  
both girls rubbed their tits against Taeler's while rubbing her balls kissing back deep  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:58 AM  
Taeler smiled. "I love you girls."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 3:02 AM  
"we love you too" both girls smiled then looked at each other kissing, Lucy bit Kelly's lip "mmm" Kelly offered her tits  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 3:04 AM  
Taeler smiled, sucking on her girl's chest.  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 3:06 AM  
"mmm bae" Kelly moaned as she suckled Lucy's chest, Lucy moaned aswell "mmm" she then suckled Taeler's chest  
"we love reading your Twitter posts" Lucy smiled "and your pics are gorgeous, no justice cause you're so hot" Kelly kissed Taeler again  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:02 PM  
Taeler smiled, letting her girls suck and cuddle up for kisses. "You two are going to give me a big head with all this praise."  
________________________________________  
Kelly and Lucy KnottToday at 2:03 PM  
Kelly smiled "nothing new" Lucy rubbed her foot on Taeler's leg "big swelled head?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler HendrixToday at 2:08 PM  
"Careful Lucy, that's how you get spanked." Taeler laughed, kissing both girls.


	6. Liv/Mandy/Ruby/Sonya Part 1

Mandy Rose had whined a little when Daria suggested inviting girls over, although she had smiled a little at the idea of Liv and Ruby, she knew them both well enough to be comfortable if they came over, although she knew she would still focus on her wife. Her Daria.  
Ruby, meanwhile, had been quietly working out, waiting to hear if Daria decided to follow through on her early suggestions.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganLast Friday at 11:38 PM  
"you're adorable when you pout and whine...it's not like i'm inviting total strangers...just a Squad" Daria smiled big texting Ruby as she laid in bed with Mandy watching her sip her drink "New phone who dis? whaaaaaa" smirking and waiting for an answer. "hahaha! Rue I thought you turned your phone off!" LIV did her usual workout while looking over hearing the text alert(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottLast Friday at 11:43 PM  
Mandy had snorted as she laughed. "Dar!" The complaint was soft.  
Ruby had answered the phone, laughing across at LIV. "Nah babe, we got an arrangement to wait on." She had answered the text quickly. "Fancy a little playtime with MandyMare and Daria?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganLast Friday at 11:47 PM  
Daria laughed hugging her wife all up "yes?" LIV stopped and skipped over hugging Rue from behind "hmm...I think we can go...I need to see my Jizzster anyway"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottLast Friday at 11:48 PM  
"Such a minx." Mandy laughed, answering the text for Daria and laughing. Ruby smirked, kissing her nose softly. "Then find some comfy clothes babe and we'll head over."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganLast Friday at 11:50 PM  
"you're my Minx, I get it from you ok?" Daria playfully pouted kissing Mandy deep "yesss! thanks baby" LIV smiled at the kiss, returning a deep kiss to her wifey then burping  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottLast Friday at 11:51 PM  
"Mhm. They coming?" Mandy asked with a giggle, kissing Daria happily. Ruby had smiled watching LIV burp and kissing her again. "Cute burp babes."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganLast Friday at 11:53 PM  
"you cumming" Daria laughed into the kiss pinching a nipple, LIV laughed kissing back "better than Sarah?" smacking Rue's ass then going get dressed  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottLast Friday at 11:55 PM  
"Babe. yes or no. Do I need clothes?" Mandy teased, laughing softly. Ruby smirked and shrugged. "Well I ain't fucking Sarah now am I? Pinkiepubes."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganLast Friday at 11:57 PM  
"nah just greet them with ya big boobs and sexy ass you'll be fine" Daria smacked her wife's ass sucking her tits and neck "haha! omg!" LIV snorted twirling and winking as she changed  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottLast Friday at 11:59 PM  
Mandy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Tease." Ruby smirked, watching Liv dress, content to wear the shorts and shirt she'd pulled on a while ago.  
________________________________________  
July 6, 2019  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:02 AM  
"wear your little black lingerie i'll wear my red, lets see their reaction" Daria smirked "Rue Rueeee!" LIV showed off her little black dressed, heels  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:07 AM  
Mandy smirked and nodded, moving away to dress, turning to look at Daria. "Sexy enough?" Ruby smiled. "Well hello sexy Livvie."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:09 AM  
Daria followed, squatting to rub her balls a bit, looking back "damn, my hot ass wife" LIV blushed smiling big pinching Ruby's dick "I like that top...I like it on the floor what what?"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:11 AM  
"So you ready for some four way foreplay?" Mandy asked with a smirk, kissing Daria softly. Ruby had laughed, kissing Liv softly. "It'll be on the floor once we go see those two troublemakers..."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:13 AM  
Daria nodded kissing back "yeah as long as that bitch don't try to bite me or smack me in the balls again" LIV kissed back smiling "damn right!" later on....Liv arrived with Ruby to the Berenato's place*  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:16 AM  
"I won't let her do that." Mandy promised. Ruby grinned as she rang the doorbell. "Ready to get fucked?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:17 AM  
"hey bitch" Daria looked at Ruby, chest bumping her "hey Manderz! nice lingerie...bet i can make them drop fast" Liv smirked as she hugged Mandy  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:21 AM  
Ruby smirked. "Hey whore." She had pulled Daria inside, laughing when Mandy grinned at her wife, hugging back. "Why don't we get these two studs to a bed before they have a pose off?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:23 AM  
"a pose off? i'd win...now Hair Up, Square Up" Daria pulled her hair up walking to the bedroom undressing, Liv smiled at Mandy walking with her hand on that booty "whoa Daria, you hangin' bro"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:24 AM  
"Who needs to pull hair up?" Ruby teased, slapping Daria's ass. "Nice thong." Mandy had smiled, stroking a hand over Liv's back. "She's always hanging, kinda like your Rubes is always ready to fuck."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:27 AM  
"hey!" Daria jumped a bit and glared as she was now fully naked smirking at Mandy "haha! I know, she spoons me and next thing I know wet dreaaaams" LIV cackled as she helped Mandy undress, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:49 AM  
Ruby laughed, stripping and kneeling to suck Daria's cock. "Quit pouting Princess." She teased. Mandy smiled, letting Liv help her undress and returning the favor. "Mmm, we're lucky though, look at them."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:51 AM  
"whoa!" as Daria laid back her cock was attacked by Ruby, gasping and moving her hair back, laughing a bit "hot damn yeah we are" LIV smiled and rubbed Mandy's tits while sucking her neck "baby that's sooo hot"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:52 AM  
Ruby laughed, sucking a little more. "Happy now?" She asked playfully, grinning over at Liv. "Well so are you two, Princess and the Mewler."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:54 AM  
Daria sighed rubbing her tits as she watched Ruby suck on her, putting her toes in that bitch's face "haha! mew mew" LIV smirked and started licking Mandy's pussy laying her down beside Daria  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 12:56 AM  
Mandy hummed softly, smiling at Daria and kissing her even as she watched Ruby keep giving head. "Anytime you two studs feel like a show..."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 12:58 AM  
Daria kissed Mandy deep moaning and holding Ruby's hair enjoying finally as Liv smiled "yeah you studs!" suckling Mandy's clitty while jacking her wife off  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 1:04 AM  
Mandy had moaned softly, watching Liv work and giving herself over to the feeling, Ruby smirking and moving to let Mandy have some space even as she arched to Liv's touch.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 1:08 AM  
"damn Ruby loving the double studs" Daria loved tattoos and piercings "mmmm" Daria sucked a nipple as Liv pinched them and smiled at Ruby while squeezing her cock, sucking hard to make Mandy scream  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 1:16 AM  
Ruby had grunted softly, her noise drowned out by Mandy's mewl. "Mmm, fuck yeah."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 1:19 AM  
"mmm damn Liv wanted that pussy, I don't blame her my baby got the goodies" smiling at Ruby pulling her up and kissing her "yeah i'm gonna get pussy Crunk bro!" LIV smirked slobbering Mandy's wetness and watching her wife get seduced by Daria  
"get a room" LIV teased  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 1:27 AM  
Ruby laughed. "Settle down pinkiepuss." She teased, glancing at Daria. "Wanna ride it or suck it? I know you've got hot... and these two need a minute."  
Mandy had smirked, yanking on Liv's hair a little. "She's good tho Rubes, I get it."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 1:29 AM  
Daria laughed smacking Ruby's ass "I can maybe try a little Suck N Fuck" LIV smiled moving up and grinding on Mandy, juices dripping from her chin "gonna Wank N Bank?" teasing her wife  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 1:32 AM  
"Then get to it pridefighter." Ruby teased, laughing at Mandy's soft protest even as she began to grind back. "Careful Livvie, she's soaked already, slip n slide."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 1:35 AM  
"I am Bish!" Daria moved down laughing at all the lingo as she slowly sucked the head, rubbing Ruby's chest "omg haha!" LIV snorted and smirked at Mandy's moans kissing her and setting a pace, watching Flaming Lesbo Daria take a dick "yeah that dick was deep in my cunt earlier"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 1:36 AM  
Ruby smirked, running light hands into Daria's hair. "She can probably taste it." Mandy murmured, kissing back and grinding back hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 1:38 AM  
Daria pinched on Ruby's pierced nipples twisting them as she slurped and bobbed, spitting and coating those balls "mmmm Manderz!" LIV moaned as they got deep into the kiss(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 11:35 PM  
Ruby moaned softly, Mandy moaning softly. "Mmm, liking that?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 11:37 PM  
Daria pulled off slowly smiling, her feet waving in the air nodding "i'd suck this all day" Liv smirked kissing Daria's cheek "I do that all night"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Mmm, maybe we should move on?" Mandy suggested lightly. "Before we all fall exhausted."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 11:41 PM  
"yeah we can go chill in the hot tub, whaaaaa" Daria said kneeling up and rubbing her cock on Ruby's, agreeing with Mandy and teasing her "ooo yeah! I really want to can we baby? can we?" Liv kneeled up being bouncy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 11:51 PM  
Mandy laughed. "We really want to fuck in a tub?" Ruby smirked and shrugged. "Sure."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 11:52 PM  
Daria shrugged "why not babe we do it all the time" Liv giggled playfully sucking at the head of Daria's cock "hell yeah brooo"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose/Ruby RiottYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"Well I guess." Mandy murmured, holding out a hand to both Daria and Liv.  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Daria Berenato/LIV MorganYesterday at 11:57 PM  
Daria took her wife's hand as Liv took Ruby's to follow "you two need a baby, Gianna has us spoiled" Liv smiled big "i'm gonna pump you full of my icing Mandy" Daria smirked.


	7. Delilah Doom/Leva Bates Part 1

Leva BatesToday at 12:18 AM  
Leva invited her bestie Delilah over for the weekend as Rachel was out doing shows. When her Doomie arrived she was so excited to see the baby bump. "look at you!" *she smiled big hugging her bestie. Later that night they just chilled playing video games and eating nachos and pizza. "how are you feeling? do yall know the gender?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 12:29 AM  
"She's a big baby." Doomie murmured, stroking her stomach.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 12:31 AM  
"awww i'm gonna cry" Leva leaned over kissing Delilah's belly smiling "so happy for you and Ayesha babe, any cute names?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 12:32 AM  
Delilah smiled softly. "Well... we considered Leva... if you wouldn't mind?"  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 12:38 AM  
"i'd be honored" laughing a bit and rubbing her bestie's belly more, kissing her cheek "love you Doomie"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 12:41 AM  
"Love you too Bluie." Delilah smiled, kissing Leva's cheek gently.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 12:42 AM  
Leva was wearing a black tanktop and shorts, barefoot, smiling big at the kiss "mmm so...I slept with Mia a few weeks ago" as she kept massaging Doomie  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 12:45 AM  
"Oh, did you?"  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 12:46 AM  
"yeah it was pretty interesting, she has a beautiful cock...I had cock envy like you" Leva laughed and stared at Doomie  
"hey Doomie? have you ever thought about us? like we've been besties forever"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 12:51 AM  
"Yeah, I thought about it..." Doom admitted. "If we hadn't already been taken maybe... or if I wasn't... ya know... with baby?"  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 12:52 AM  
she nodded "I mean I slept with Mia and she's married, i'm married to Rach..that didn't ruin anything"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:02 AM  
"Mmm, maybe try me when I'm not expecting." Doomie suggested softly.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:03 AM  
"good idea...so how's the boobs..lactating?" Leva smiled hugging her Doomie "our feet look cute together" wiggling her toes  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:05 AM  
"Just a bit." Doomie laughed, hugging her girl. "We always were cute Bluie."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:06 AM  
smiling big stealing a kiss "mwah"  
toes pinches "so how's the dick?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:08 AM  
"Big... and fun. You should know." Doom teased. "Ayesh has a girlcrush on you by the way."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:09 AM  
"haha omg...she loves the white girls and we're the whitest girls in the business" teasing "damn she'd love for us to share that monster huh?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:10 AM  
"She would, if your Rachie wouldn't mind?"  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:11 AM  
"she wouldn't mind, Rach was curious about Mia and asked me everything, she got off on it too" Leva smiled softly cupping Doomie's boobs through her top "wanna get more comfy?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:13 AM  
"If you mean do I want to strip, hell yes... baby likes to make mama sweat."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:15 AM  
laughing and helping her bestie undress "hot Momma" smirking and pulling her top off as her soft tits popped free "Rach teases cause I have the softest light pinkest nipples, cause babe you're dark"  
as she finished undressing herself and Doomie, now laying back naked together "hey girl heyyy"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:19 AM  
"Hey gorgeous." Doomie smiled, kissing her friend's neck softly.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:20 AM  
moaning softly as her toes pinched Doomie's, rubbing that baby bump then kissing her bestie deep  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:28 AM  
Doomie smiled and kissed back. "Mmm, you're cute."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:30 AM  
"you too, always were Momma" cupping her bestie's boob again licking on it "god, i'd love to get in bed with you and Ayesha, get some black dick" nipping at Doomie's nipple while suckling  
"oops" her feet were cold rubbing on Doomie's  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:34 AM  
Doom squeaked softly. "Careful... those are sensitive."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:35 AM  
"ooo sorry babe" flicking it with her tongue "mmm damn got me all excited now Delilah" grabbing her bestie's ass, kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:36 AM  
Delilah smiled and kissed back. "Mmm, best I can offer is eating you out babes."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:40 AM  
"i'd love that and I know you'd love it too you little lesbo" Leva laughed teasing and flicking at Doomie's tongue with hers "want me to straddle your adorable face?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:41 AM  
"Mmm, that seems like the best option, you needy ho."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:42 AM  
"bitch you hot" smiling and cupping her tits biting her lip and being sexy, feeding Doomie  
"how much of that dick can you take down? I managed to deepthroat Mia and she's got a big dick, poor Allysin"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:47 AM  
Doomie smiled and sucked Leva's tit gently. "I can handle all of it... and Ally never complains I bet..."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:49 AM  
"I know she doesn't and damn girl, she must love that sexy big mouth, but yeah Mia gave me a good fuck too, I needed it bad" smiling and moaning as she played with bestie's hair, masterbating with the other hand(edited)  
"my Doomie"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 1:53 AM  
"My Bluie." Doomie smiled, settling back. "Come sit on my face babe, lemme help."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 1:54 AM  
Leva kneeled up biting her lip as she sat on Doomie's face, shaking her ass "mmm" leaning over and kissing on her bestie's belly, suckling on her bellybutton  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:04 AM  
Doomie murred softly, soon gently lapping at her friend's pussy and clit.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 2:06 AM  
"ohhh Doomie babe!" moaning and riding her bestie's tongue "I been a bad girl, spank me" reaches to slowly rubs Doomie's pussy  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:08 AM  
Doomie smiled and obeyed, upping her pace at the same time, spanking Leva sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 2:10 AM  
"ooo Momma haha" Leva smiled loving that while flicking that clitty "omg! " screaming from not expecting that nibble at first "mmmm you have cute feet Doomie"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:13 AM  
"I'm glad you think so Leva." Doomie smiled, upping her pace a little more.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 2:14 AM  
"you are just a cute little sexy Muffin, with extra butter" toes curling as she enjoyed, slowly fingering her bestie's pussy and her asshole "does Ayesha take you in the ass too?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:22 AM  
"Mmm, sometimes." Delilah smiled, slowly upping her pace further, wanting to please Leva.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 2:26 AM  
"Rach eats lots of ass, with that big grin" laughing and moaning, cumming hard "ohhh Doomie!"  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:27 AM  
Doomie smiled, licking her clean. "Mmm, my Leva."  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 2:28 AM  
"come on cum for me babe" Leva laid down smiling and kissing Doomie hard while fingering slowly  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:31 AM  
Doomie soon came undone, squealing softly.  
________________________________________  
Leva BatesToday at 2:32 AM  
"good girl" she smiled into the kiss, her blue hair in bestie's face "love you so much, so happy for you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Delilah DoomToday at 2:47 AM  
"Love you too Leva."


	8. Deonna/Kimber Part 2

Kimber Lee had missed Deonna when she first had to leave to do a little work on a tour, now, home at last, she had been happy to see her girl, running to hug her and landing on her knees in front of Deonna, laughing as she kissed her legs softly. "Hi baby...."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 12:30 AM  
Deonna had come home from an NXT Tour laughing as she walked in as her wife fell at her feet "what the hell babe?" smiling big and rubbing Kim's head "I missed you"  
Winston ran up barking  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 12:35 AM  
Kimber laughed, nuzzling her wife's hand like a puppy. "We missed you... Winnie here came crawling in the bed every night."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 12:37 AM  
"awww hey baby boy Mommy missed you and Momma" tearing up and kneeling to pet Winston and kiss Kimber  
"gotcha something"  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 12:42 AM  
Kimber smiled, kissing Deonna softly. "Our babyboy has us so whipped." She murmured. "Oh? Can I see?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 12:43 AM  
Deonna smiled big teasing "yeah...i'm right here..see me?" hugging Kim all up kissing those cheeks "my boo boo Kitty"  
as she had Kim distracted a big truck pulled up from Lowe's bringing a new Stainless steel Dishwasher, Kimber's late Birthday gift...knock on door heard  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 12:47 AM  
Kim giggled, kissing her wife. "I love you."  
She had turned her eyes to look at Deonna. "Should I answer?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 12:49 AM  
"love you more" Deonna smiled big kissing back "yes!" as she stood with her wife(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 12:50 AM  
Kimber had moved to answer the door, scooping Winston up when he started to bark. "Shhh." She soothed. "Hello?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 12:51 AM  
laughing softly at Winston "hello Mrs. Kimber Lee? we're here to deliver a Stainless Steel Dishwasher" the guy told her, Deonna listened biting her lip "Happy late Birthday babe"  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 12:58 AM  
Kimber had smiled, letting the men in with thanks, guiding them to where it needed to be before turning to kiss Deonna happily. "Baeee.... that's so perfect... thank you."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:00 AM  
Deonna smiled as the men went to work to install their dishwasher, kissing Kimber softly, holding her hips smiling "perfect like you my love, you deserve to be treated and spoiled"  
kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:01 AM  
Kimber giggled, kissing her wife again. "Mmm, my baby."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:03 AM  
Deonna kissed back "that booty though" laughing and whispering, squeezing it as she kissed back  
walking to watch them install the gift "now I don't have to hear you bitch about dishes and dirty water" smirking  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:06 AM  
Kimber laughed. "If you washed up..." She teased, spanking her wife. "Should we take puppo to bed and play?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:07 AM  
squeaking and laughing "well our new Dishwasher will take care of our problems, minus sweaty stinky feets" she nodded cupping a boob "missed you Kimber"(edited)  
finally after the Dishwasher was installed and working, the guys left  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:09 AM  
"Missed you too baby." Kimber smiled, watching the guys leave and shutting and locking the door. "Bed... I want you."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:10 AM  
Deonna smirked pulling her pants down showing her tanlines, mooning Kimber "oh?" being sexy  
"hot shower?"  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:14 AM  
"Only if you want to get your butt spanked... bed... I want my girl wet and waiting, not soapy and slippy." Kimber teased, spanking her wife.  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:16 AM  
"we started out slippery" laughing and smiling big taking her wife to bed, undressing and sliding onto the bed laying there for a moment "our amazing comfy bed"  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:18 AM  
Kimber had stripped to join her wife, kissing her softly. "Mmm, nice and clean for you babe, I know you like to come home to a warm wife and clean bed."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:20 AM  
Deonna kissed back, holding a braid smiling "and who exactly spoils who?" staring, The Virtuosa adored her Princess  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:21 AM  
"Mmm, you spoil me and I do my best to make you smile." Kimber smiled, stroking her wife's stomach softly. "No bruises or anything this time babe?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:23 AM  
"all smiles here" she smiled again, wincing from a small bruises on her rib "nothing major just a bad fall, i'm ok" Deonna sighed staring and thumbed Kimber's nipples "you're beautiful and i'm lucky to have you"  
she added "did you hear the news about Lu and Jordynne?"  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:35 AM  
"Tell me if I hurt you, okay babe?" Kimber murmured, moaning softly at Deonna playing with her chest. "Mmm, didn't they finally hook up?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:39 AM  
"yeah they finally made it official" as she softly suckled a nipple making love to her wife, Deonna slowly rubbed her own pussy whispering "Jordynne wanted the dick and you know Lu has a rep like Wolfie" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:40 AM  
"Lu stole her girl at last." Kimber smiled, swatting Deonna's hand away to tease her pussy. "Mmm, wanna grind babe, or 69?"  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:42 AM  
"mmhmm if they're happy that's all that matters" laughing again smacking Kim's booty "me ontop this time?" stealing a kiss  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:45 AM  
"Of course." Kim smiled. "Top me Deo." She smiled again into the kiss, stroking her wife's hair out of her eyes.  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:49 AM  
"i'll never get over you calling me Deo, only you babe" Deonna smiled back then getting ontop "and i shaved for you"  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:50 AM  
Kimber smiled and spread her legs for her wife. "Mmm, nice smooth pussy."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:52 AM  
"pretty pink babygirl, had to match you...love you" softly licking her wife, spreading her legs more  
"those thighs girl" massaging them  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 1:56 AM  
Kimber had smiled, kissing her wife as she moaned, tasting her girl. "Says you.... look at these... proper stud thighs."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 1:58 AM  
Deonna laughed flexing them a bit as she slurped Kim's clitty "mmm smells warm like Apple Pie, yummy" licking deeper  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 2:00 AM  
"Mmm, taste good babe?" Kim asked teasingly, sucking at her wife's pussy and lapping hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 2:02 AM  
"very good, worth the wait" she moaned loudly, rubbing Kim's foot while licking hungrily  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 2:05 AM  
Kim moaned, upping her pace, soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 2:05 AM  
"mmm Kimber" Deonna flipped hair back screaming and cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 2:07 AM  
Kimber murred, licking her wife clean. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 2:08 AM  
licking every drop then turning around and kissing her wife, pressing chest to Kim's(edited)  
hair falling in Kim's face  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 2:15 AM  
Kim smiled, stroking her hair softly. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 2:16 AM  
"I love you too, like your present? wanna go dirty a couple dishes to try it out?" Deonna teased knowing Kim was a clean freak  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 2:17 AM  
"Don't you dare..." Kim laughed. "We'll have plenty to play with later."  
________________________________________  
Deonna Purrazzo-LeeToday at 2:19 AM  
"try to stop me, I want some ice cream" she laughed starting to get up  
________________________________________  
Kimber LeeToday at 2:19 AM  
Kim pounced, nipping her wife's shoulder as she tackled her. "Nope."


	9. Dixie/Gail Part 2

Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 2:47 PM  
Gail Kim faced off with Tessa Blanchard in April at Rebellion in a great match, but lost by Submission, after the match there was mutual respect. A couple months later, she was back working in the office with her wife Dixie. "babe..." Gail looked over smiling softly seeing her wife frustrated "Dixie..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 3:50 PM  
Dixie had looked up at the second call, smiling slightly. "Yes honey?" She had been worried when Gail took part in the challenge with Tessa, now she knew she had to protect her better, she had been frustrated for a while now and finally she spoke honestly. "How the hell do I cancel Disco's contract early Gail? That.... idiot."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 3:52 PM  
"are you ok? you seem really stressed lately" Gail was concerned about her wife and wanted her to relax "honey, you need a Vacation...you're overworking yourself, i'm fine....me and Tessa had our match, nothing but respect between us now" as Gail walked over to massage Dixie's shoulders trying to calm her down "just tell him he is no longer needed here"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:11 PM  
"I'm always stressed." Dixie admitted. "I'm not leaving you to handle this mess Gail." She spoke softly, sighing and relaxing a little under Gail's touch. "So, first I fire him... and then...." She paused then added. "Then vacation.... together?"  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:13 PM  
"yes you are and the noises and faces you make are cute" she laughed teasing "babe..we are both going on Vacation, not just you" Gail nodded "exactly now calm down, everything will be fine...I promise" she kissed Dixie's cheek softly "I love you, even when you're stressed"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:20 PM  
Dixie smiled, pushing her chair back a little and pulling Gail down into her lap to kiss her. "I love you, my magical goddess." She paused, kissing Gail softly. "So, want to come run interference with that dickhead so we can relax?"  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:23 PM  
Gail smiled sitting down kissing back "mmm I love you too, my Queen of Media" as she kissed back "i'm officially retired now but I guess I can help" smiling again moving Dixie's hair back "if it'll calm you down, I will"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:27 PM  
"I wouldn't trust anyone else to stop him." Dixie murmured softly. "You know he's been pestering Scarlett... and most girls."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:28 PM  
"yes and I can still kick his ass too...he tried to tell me something the other day and backed off when I gave him the death stare"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:30 PM  
"Then... let's get rid of him and go home." Dixie murmured, standing and holding a hand out to Gail.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:32 PM  
Gail nodded taking her wife's hand, walking to the Cafeteria where Disco was "Glenn....you are no longer needed here, thank you for your services, now pack your shit and leave" her voice was stern, and Glenn knew not to upset her as he sighed and stood up to leave  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:40 PM  
Dixie had smiled slightly at Gail's words, watching Glenn leave and only relaxing when he left, moving to pull Madison behind her when Glenn turned to glare at her. "Absolutely not. Get out." He had turned and she stood firm, staring at him. "GO." He had finally left and Dixie sighed, turning to check on Madison before sending the girl home to her wives, turning back to Gail. "So... home?"  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:42 PM  
Gail glared back ready to strike if she needed to "you know better Glenn...don't come back or i'll call The Sheriff" again being stern knowing Glenn didn't have to balls to mess with her or even do anything to Dixie. "are you ok Madison?" hugging her friend then hugging Dixie smiling "yes babe, we can go home"  
teasing "I have bigger balls than him, they need a massage" Madison giggled "damn girl!"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:53 PM  
Dixie had smiled, laughing softly and kissing Gail softly. "My brave girl." She teased, patting Madison's shoulder on the way out, leading Gail away with a smile. "My wife, such a badass."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 4:55 PM  
smiling and kissing back as she hugged her wife "thanks beautiful" following and holding Dixie's hand, smiling at Madison "i'm just tired of men who wanna be assholes and trolls on Social Media thinking it's Cool to downgrade Women and have opinions about something they don't even know" she kissed Dixie's cheek as they got into the Limo  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 5:19 PM  
Dixie laughed softly. "Mmm, I love a fierce girl." She teased, sliding into the Limo and letting Gail join her then closing the door before the limo drove away, sneaking a kiss. "From now on I think we're keeping just the good guys."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 5:22 PM  
"I know and i'm lucky too to have such an amazing wife" Gail held Dixie kissing back and nodding "absolutely agree 100% Dixie, no more assholes, too many issues, I had to go off one someone for their verbal attack on Jordynne's love life...that's her business, Sami can kiss my ass or leave too, I am not happy about what he did to Tessa" as she took Dixie's feet into her lap, slipping her shoes off to massage them(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 5:47 PM  
"So we keep.... maybe Taya's man? the rest can go." Dixie laughed, humming softly at the food massage. "You take so much care of me baby."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 5:52 PM  
"Johnny is Cool, great guy, Cage is a good guy aswell...it's the bad ones that ruin it for the good ones babe, trust me I've been around this business too long" thumbs working the soles as she smiled "you make it easy for me my love, i'm so lucky"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 6:01 PM  
"I'll let you list our good guys then." Dixie smiled, moaning softly as she relaxed. "We're both lucky... we found each other."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 6:05 PM  
"I have a list, way ahead of you" Gail smirked kissing her wife's toes "mmm agreed beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 6:20 PM  
Dixie smiled softly. "So, you think you can handle a few weeks of just curling up together on a beach somewhere?"  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 6:22 PM  
"i'd do anything with you" laughing a bit "my wife is amazing and smart, she found me" Gail smiled at Dixie "drinks and dinner, love making...we have this babe" as she pulled her wife close  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 6:27 PM  
Dixie smiled, kissing her nose softly. "All I need is you."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 6:28 PM  
"all I need is you too" stealing another kiss then telling the Limo Driver to head to their Private Jet/Airport "I had our stuff packed and ready to go...we are going to Hawaii"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Dixie smiled softly, cuddling up into the kiss. "You always were the queen of planning."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Gail smiled big staring as they kissed....later flying to Hawaii, now wearing comfy Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals "can't wait to sip a nice, cold drink and just relax for the next month with you in my arms"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Dixie had smiled, glad she had already chosen a sundress. "Just you, me and a whole lot of fun." She teased, kissing Gail softly.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 7:21 PM  
"mmhmm" smiling and kissing back "that Sundress needs to come off" holding hands with Dixie  
"Victoria wants us to go to dinner with her and her girls when we get back...up to you"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Well, let's find a bed and make use of it." Dixie smirked. "Of course we'll go.... I want to see the crazy girls who decided to mount that stallion."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 8:03 PM  
"don't we always?" Gail laughed "I love your straight forward responses Dixie" tearing up from laughing "God babe, what would I do without you?"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 8:15 PM  
Dixie smirked, kissing Gail softly. "I love you so much." She murmured. "Pretty sure we'd both be crazy without each other..."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 8:16 PM  
kissing back smiling "I love you too" as Gail's thumbs rubbed Dixie's hand softly, looking into her wife's eyes "I agree, I will never let you go"  
finally arriving in Hawaii, Gail walked into their room "how's this for First Class?"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 9:02 PM  
"How much did you spend?" Dixie asked with a laugh, kissing Gail happily, pulling her closer. "This is amazing baby.... thank you so much."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 9:04 PM  
"enough for us to have a good time" Gail smiled kissing back, arms around Dixie's neck "anything to see you smile and stress free" kissing her wife again  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 9:12 PM  
Dixie smiled, kissing Gail happily. "So, what was that about losing the the dress?"  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 9:15 PM  
being sexy and sliding the straps of the sundress her wife wore down with her teeth as her hands worked to get those panties off  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:03 PM  
Dixie smiled, letting her wife undress her with a sweet smile.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:04 PM  
Gail smiled undressing aswell "my favorite woman in the Whole World" as she got into bed with Dixie, she dug in her bag grabbing a box "Dixie Kim-Carter...will you Marry me again?"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:15 PM  
Dixie smiled, nodding. "Yes Gail, I'll always say yes to you."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:17 PM  
Gail smiled slowly sliding the ring on Dixie's finger "I know I spoil you, but look at everything you do for me, i'm so in love it hurts" she teared up kissing her wife's neck, rubbing her pussy  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:32 PM  
Dixie smiled softly. "I adore you Gail, my sweet asian gayby." She had moaned softly at the touch of her fingers at her pussy. "Mmm, you trying to tame me baby?"  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:34 PM  
laughing softly and smiling "didn't I already?" kissing Dixie deep using two fingers to pump  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:41 PM  
"Mmm, only every day." Dixie laughed, kissing back and moaning softly as she rode Gail's fingers. "God, I love you."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:42 PM  
"love you too now open up for me babe" licking her wife's tongue, sucking on her nipples then trailing kisses down her belly and now finally licking Dixie's beautiful pussy lips  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:43 PM  
Dixie smiled and moved to let Gail in. "Mmm, happy baby."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:47 PM  
Gail smiled big while sucking hard, holding Dixie's smooth legs on her shoulders, fingering her still humming and moaning "wanna see my sexy feets?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:58 PM  
"Always." Dixie smiled.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Gail laughed waving them in the air being sexy and kept licking and suckling  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:04 PM  
Dixie smiled, kissing them softly. "Mmm, flexibae."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:06 PM  
"is that turning you on? wanna 69 so you can play with them while eating some of this Korean Cuisine?" smiling big as she adjusted  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Mmm, if you'd like to?" Dixie asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:16 PM  
now ontop, Gail settled on Dixie's face, toes curling as she started eating her wife again  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:18 PM  
Dixie moaned softly, quickly beginning to eat her wife.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:19 PM  
"ohh Dix...mmm" sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:35 PM  
Dixie soon came, working on getting Gail off.  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"doesn't take much to get you going" Gail moaned opening her legs wider, riding her wife's tongue cumming hard  
"mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Dixie Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:44 PM  
"Love you too, my girl."  
________________________________________  
Gail Kim-CarterYesterday at 11:44 PM  
Gail laid back kissing Dixie softly smiling.


	10. Jessamyn/Mia/Ronda/Shayna Part 1

Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 5:55 PM  
Ronda smiled as she arrived at Mia's place "hey girl been a while, how's that adorable family?" as she hugged Mia tight "hey i'm here, I owe someone a quickie" Shayna knocked arriving with Jessamyn  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 6:11 PM  
Mia smiled, hugging Ronda. "Hey Ronda, we're good... Sin's off getting herself laid probably and baby's with cousin Krissie." She was smirking as she glanced over at Jessamyn and Shayna, loving Jessamyn's laugh at Shayna's words. "Try all of us, you big dork." She teased.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 6:13 PM  
"oh cute, Nattie's doing well too getting swole everyday...have mercy on me" Ronda laughed seeing her girls hugging them, Shayna had her usual smug look and swagger hugging back "hey Yim, how was Leva? did you wax that ass good?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 6:40 PM  
"As if you don't love when she's all hot and sweaty." Mia teased, moving to hug Jessamyn and Shayna. "She was good, didn't you hear her screaming for more?"  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 6:43 PM  
Ronda smiled "she'd tell you the same thing about me" Shayna laughed "that's my girl, yeah Charlotte really made herself at home, her and Lacey really clicked well and my cock loves it" as she grabbed Mia's ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 6:58 PM  
"Girl, she's your woman, of course she does." Jessamyn teased with a laugh. "So what's this about you bedding a Flair? That's for real? How do you two handle the Horsewomen now?" Mia asked. "She fucks her Horsegirl and we don't ask that shit Mia." Jessamyn teased, laughing a little.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:00 PM  
"very carefully Yim" Shayna answered "mmm she's the lucky one to have me Mia" Ronda laughed rubbing Duke's arm, Shayna smiled "so we gonna just chat or get some ass?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 7:04 PM  
Jessamyn grinned, instantly moving to push Shayna to her knees, pushing her own shorts down for the woman to get a good look at her cock. "Get to sucking then." Mia had smirked, moving to pull Ronda away from them both and kiss her fairly roughly. "Want to join your friend on her knees, or just take it without lube?"  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:06 PM  
"damn and you were rubbing my balls on the way here Jess" Shayna smirked pulling her shorts down, slowly sucking as she held Jess' cock while Ronda smirked smugly kissing back and grabbing Mia's ass smacking it "mmm lets get naked and find that bed you brag about Mia, sexy little HBIC"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 7:11 PM  
"Easiest way to get you flustered enough to behave." Jessamyn teased, cupping the back of Shayna's head somewhat gently. "You knew you owed a good suck anyway, might as well be me.... Mia'd just fuck your pretty face." Mia had laughed at the spank, moving to rub Ronda's cock before leading her to the bedroom and stripping. "So we'll have a nice bed... those two will probably use a wall."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:13 PM  
Shayna pulled off smacking Jess' cute ass "better plan...you ontop, lets 69" she smiled standing to fully undress and follow Mia and Ronda to the bedroom "wow big bed to handle all of us Yim" Ronda smiled undressing "Sin would kill a bitch for scratches on her wall" Shayna laid back pulling Jess ontop to make out a bit(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 7:17 PM  
Jessamyn had laughed, following Shayna to the bedroom. "You just want to watch Rowdy suck a dick." She teased, stripping as she joined her girls. "She would... not worth it when you can just have a big bed and all share." Mia laughed. "You still gotta suck it Rousey, I'll suck you after."  
Jessamyn had smirked, settling over Shayna to make out, rubbing her cock lightly. "Mmm, hi horny."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:19 PM  
"damn straight" Shayna smirked holding Jess' ass as they made out moaning "hey beautiful" Shayna kissed her friend's neck and chest "damn you two get it out" Ronda laughed then smiled big at Mia, rubbing her cock and slowly sucking it  
"mmm go Ronda, get Rowdy" Shayna stroked Jess watching and making love to her while Ronda bobbed "hey Yim, you and Jess could double team me while Ronda gives you head" Shayna laid back more offering herself(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 7:25 PM  
"Damn gay more like." Mia teased, laughing at the sweetness of Shayna and Jessamyn. "Not all of us are basic whores Rousey." Jessamyn shot back, stroking Shayna's hair as they made out, rubbing her friend's ribs gently, Mia smirking as she cupped the back of her friend's head, letting her suck. "You that thirsty for a good licking Shay?"  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:27 PM  
Shayna smacked Jess' ass laughing into the kiss "damn basic...burn and yes I am" as she answered Yim, Ronda glared then laughed bobbing a bit faster watching(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 7:28 PM  
Mia smiled, moving to lick Shayna even as Jess settled with her, lightly pulling Ronda onto her cock a little more. "Mmm, don't pick on Rousey just because she has the balls to want to play it rough."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:31 PM  
Shayna moaned moving Mia's hair back, pushing both her and Jess down, Ronda stuck the finger playfully while stroking Mia at a good pace, giving head "damn Ronda I love you too" Ronda and Shayna laughed fistbumping  
"nice tits Yim" Shayna pinched them  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 7:51 PM  
Mia smirked, mewing softly at the pinches. "Hey!" Jessamyn had laughed, spanking her lightly and laughing when Ronda gagged a little. "Huh, she she bottoms out just a little longer than Mia is."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 7:52 PM  
Shayna smiled enjoying "ooo damn" Ronda smiled after the gag "mmm damn Shayna you stud" winking  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 8:24 PM  
Mia had laughed softly, stroking Ronda's hair before helping her up, taking a moment to kiss her and smirking at Shayna's comments. "Didn't say I wouldn't kiss her, Shay." She teased, knowing what was coming before moving to kiss Shayna, her voice playful. "You aren't the only one who can catch feelings."  
She paused before turning back to Ronda. "Suck her whilst I take this cute ass."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 8:26 PM  
Ronda smiled kissing back, Shayna raised her eyebrows smirking "I never doubted you Yim…" as she kissed Mia back, Ronda smiled jacking Shayna off and sucking her as Shayna pulled Jess up then sucked on her cock moaning(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 8:44 PM  
Mia smiled, teasing her cock lightly over Ronda's ass before pushing slowly inwards, gripping her hips to hold her still as she pushed in, smirking when Jessamyn moaned, her own moan light as she finally filled Ronda's ass with her shaft. "God.... she's tight girls..."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 8:46 PM  
Ronda moaned rubbing Shayna's legs as she bobbed taking Mia's cock "loosen her up cause she's gotta take me" Shayna said as she pulled off then went back to sucking Jess  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 8:51 PM  
"You trying to break her, Baes?" Mia teased, beginning to slowly tease Ronda open with her pace, taking a few moments each thrust to pull up a little, stretching Ronda open a little more.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 8:53 PM  
Shayna pulled off again "wanna bet? keep talking Yim and i'll make you tap" laughing again kissing Jess, Ronda slobbered and pulled away "don't rip my asshole Shayna, no way I can take this monster, I feel bad for Lacey and Queen Charlotte" as she licked Shayna's balls, moaning "oohhhh Mia!"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 8:55 PM  
"You already know I can take it bitch." Mia teased, slightly upping her pace and kissing Ronda's neck lightly. "Hardly Ronnie's fault she's got a nice tight ass is it." Jess grinned, kissing Shayna. "Mmm, let me take it Baz, I can handle you."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 8:58 PM  
"Feisty, damn Jess she's one tough HBIC" Shayna grabbing Jess' ass smacking it as they made out "you sure Jess? or are you having your wild feelings? Marina gives me that same look too" Ronda laughed a bit and kissed Mia moaning "Jess, wanna suck me while Mia busts one in my ass and Shayna busts one in you?" Ronda jacked off a bit, Shayna laid Jess on her back under Ronda and slid in slowly thrusting, Ronda slid into Jess' mouth as she leaned down sucking Jess in 69(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 9:05 PM  
Jess had grinned and nodded, Mia smirking and upping her pace to push Ronda harder into Jess' mouth, laughing at the girl's squeal. "Mmm, fuck.... I love you girls." Jess had almost panted the words, upping her sucking as she moaned around Ronda's cock.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 9:07 PM  
"love you too babe" Shayna held one of Jess' legs, Ronda pulled off a bit "love you all, my sweet ladies" sucking Jess good as Jess took her, moaning as Mia pushed into her  
"ooo clean feet Jess, shocked" as Shayna sucked Jess' long toes  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 9:12 PM  
Mia had smiled. "Mmm, my MMA hotties, so noisy." She teased, laughing at Jess' mewl at her toes being sucked and upping her pace, laughing when Jess mewled again. "Close, aren't you Jess, filthy girl." "Fuck you." Jessamyn's reaction was sharp even as she came, Mia smirking and upping her pace again. "Little busy with Rousey babe." She teased, knowing she too was close.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 9:14 PM  
"they taste good, not gonna lie" Shayna cummed hard as Jess fussed at Mia "ohhhh" Ronda cummed giving Jess a facial, drinking Jess down  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 9:16 PM  
Jess had quickly licked her face clean, laughing even as Mia came. "Fuck.... god damn Rousey.... that's one hell of a clench."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 9:17 PM  
Ronda smiled laughing and kneeling up to kiss Mia, Shayna pulled out then pulled Jess close looking at her bestie  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 9:18 PM  
Mia smiled, kissing Ronda as she pulled out slowly. "You're kinda cute all shaky." Mia spoke softly, stroking sweaty hair out of Ronda's eyes. Jessamyn curling against Shayna with a laugh. "Mmm, hi Stud."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 9:19 PM  
"hey Gun" Shayna kissed Jess deep knowing how Jess melted for her "mmm you're cute yourself Mia" Ronda laid back making out with Mia  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim/Jessamyn DukeToday at 9:23 PM  
Jess had smiled, melting into her friend with a sigh. "Mmm, you still hug real good." Mia had smiled, letting Ronda have the make-out and pulling her closer to stroke her ass lightly. "How's the ass?"  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey/Shayna BaszlerToday at 9:25 PM  
Shayna smiled softly nodding, holding Jess close flexing a bit "mmm throbbing but damn you showed me a good time" Ronda smiled into the kiss massaging Mia's tits  
"nice little sausage fest" Shayna added "more like a big sausage fest" Ronda laughed.


	11. Jordynne Grace/LuFisto Part 1

Lu had been more than happy to settle down with Jordynne, although lately Jordynne had taken a lot of time out to go to the gym, which she understood. Now, tonight, she just wanted her girl home.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 5:10 PM  
Jordynne was happily settled with her Mama PAWG Lu, taking time to get some work outs in, she got home and went straight to the shower to clean up but first checking on Lu, happy with her progress, smiling softly as her Mama slept. "aww" softly kissing Lu's forehead then heading into the Bathroom(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 6:34 PM  
Lu had stirred slightly and whined softly. "Jordy girl... you home?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 6:35 PM  
"hey Mama, yeah just got back" answering while washing up  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 8:49 PM  
"Missed you." Lu called sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 8:50 PM  
"missed you too!" finishing up then stepping out to dry off, heading to bed and laying with Lu "hey hun" Jordynne smiled rubbing Lu's chest(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 9:12 PM  
"Hey baby." Lu smiled, kissing her softly as she teased a hand over Jordynne's chest.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 9:14 PM  
kissing back with a big hug smiling "mmm sorry for waking you up, I know you love your beauty sleep" watching as Lu rubbed her chest(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 9:18 PM  
"Not as much as I love you." Lu teased, kissing Jordynne again. "You and your incredible smile."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 9:19 PM  
"love you too, so much, glad everything worked out" Jordynne moaned kissing back then smiled big "you're so precious Mama Lu" her hand slowly moved down to massage her love's balls  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 9:25 PM  
"I told you. I'm not giving you up."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 9:27 PM  
"I know, i can't help that I fell in love with you either" kissing her love's neck  
"still giggly over the get a girl that can do both post"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 9:39 PM  
Lu smiled softly. "I didn't lie you know... my sexy sexy woman."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 9:40 PM  
"you sure didn't" she giggled as she grabbed that cock "did you play with yourself while I was away?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 9:44 PM  
"Sometimes." Lu admitted. "I missed you."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 9:47 PM  
"missed you too, everything good for us to move on now" smiling again "now you have me to keep you satisfied, how's Julia taking it?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 9:53 PM  
"She's... okay." Lu smiled slightly. "Everyone seems happier now anyway."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 9:54 PM  
"Brooke too, she hopes the best for us" tearing up and kissing Lu deep while stroking slowly, making silly face, eyes widen(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 10:12 PM  
"Are you happy darling?" Jordynne asked softly, moving to lightly suck Jordynne's chest.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:13 PM  
"yes vey much Mama Lu, and comfy" Jordynne moaned, nipples hardened as she felt Lu's cock harden "mmm babe, do I turn you on that much?" smiling at her love's attention "can I suck you?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 10:50 PM  
"You know you do." Lu purred. "Go ahead baby, it's all yours."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:51 PM  
smiling and moving down to lick at the thick head "all mine now mmm look at you getting all excited" Jordynne smirked as she slowly started bobbing  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Wednesday at 11:48 PM  
"You look so good like that." Lu murred.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:49 PM  
she slurped loudly and moaned, pulling off and stroking a bit smiling "love you Mama Lu" as Jordynne rubbed her tits on that cock "baby wanna lick my wet cunt?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
June 20, 2019  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 1:42 AM  
"Think you can handle that?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 1:44 AM  
"I can handle you boo" giggling and laying back kissing her girl "marry me?"  
playfully pouting and staring  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 2:08 AM  
"Babe, of course." Lu smiled, kissing Jordynne softly. "Get comfy baby."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 2:10 AM  
she kissed back playing with wifey's hair "mmm love the red, my love" smiling and getting comfy, rubbing her tits knowing it gets Lu going "like the bush?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 3:51 PM  
"Suits you baby." Lu smiled, moving to kiss her way lower.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 3:55 PM  
"like that big cock suits you" Jordynne smiled again moaning softly, playing with her wifey's hair "mmmm Lu"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 4:18 PM  
"Happy baby?" Lu asked softly, finally licking her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 4:22 PM  
"I am" biting her lip, toes curling "mmm babe" playing with Lu's hair  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 4:36 PM  
Lu hummed softly, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 4:37 PM  
"ohhhh" humping her wife's face, playing with a boob smiling and moaning "damn you're amazing Mama Lu, love you"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 4:51 PM  
"Love you too baby." Lu purred, upping her pace a little more.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 4:52 PM  
"god Lu you're gonna make me cum...lets 69"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 4:54 PM  
"Mmm, okay, you want to top or bottom?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 4:56 PM  
"bottom so you can fuck my mouth" sitting up and kissing Lu, Jordynne grabbed her wife's cock "unless you like me ontop" pressing her body to her wife's(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 6:29 PM  
"Mm, why don't we go with top... then I'll happily fuck your pretty mouth?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 6:36 PM  
Jordynne smiled big stealing a kiss  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 7:36 PM  
Lu smiled and kissed Jordynne softly. "Ready when you are."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 7:37 PM  
"mmm" slowly kneeling up and straddling Lu's face shaking her booty, stroking her wife and slowly sucking that cock(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 7:43 PM  
Lu moaned softly and moved to lick at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 7:48 PM  
moaning as she throated good, riding Lu's tongue, jiggling her ass cheeks  
Jordynne pulled off "ohh fuck babe you're good" sucking harder  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 8:13 PM  
"You taught me well." Lu murred, upping her licking.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 8:17 PM  
smiling to herself, squeaking a bit as she came, pulling off "Mama Lu, put it in me" Jordynne turned around straddling her wifey's cock, riding a bit and placing her tits in Lu's face smirking "mmm"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 10:10 PM  
Lu smiled, quickly setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 10:10 PM  
"mmm big dick" jiggling her tits moaning  
leaning down to suckle one of Mama's Lu's(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 11:33 PM  
"Enjoying it?" Lu asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 11:35 PM  
mumbling as she suckled "mmhmm" smiling and kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 11:51 PM  
Lu smiled, kissing Jordynne softly as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Thursday at 11:52 PM  
Jordynne held tight cumming again, moaning into the kiss  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Thursday at 11:59 PM  
Lu soon also moaned and came.


	12. Kamille/Sierra Loxton Part 1

KamilleYesterday at 5:29 AM  
Kamille had been silent since arriving at Stacey's home and portrait studio. She had settled with a sigh, hiding how shaken she was even when Stacey began fussing around her, refusing food and drinks.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 5:34 AM  
Welsh star Sierra was upset about her back injury and missing ring time, but decided to visit her good friend Melina at the home studio. As she arrived she was met by Melina. "is she ok? what happened?" She walked and met up with Stacy.  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 5:38 AM  
"Stace is fine... Kam's just a little shook up." Melina had murmured, indicating for Sierra to go find them both. Kamilee had looked up almost silently, her eyes meeting Sierra's and a small, shy, smile coming to her lips. "Hey Sierra."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 5:39 AM  
Sierra nodded then caught Kamille's eyes, smiling with a blush "hi Kamille" she said in her soft accent  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 5:47 AM  
"You okay?" Kamille asked somewhat softly.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 5:52 AM  
"yeah i'll be fine, I need the time off, bad bump" she sat beside the tall muscular woman "so you're here getting in a few shots done?"  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:03 AM  
"A few." Kamille smiled slightly. "Some for work... some just for me."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:04 AM  
"me too" Sierra said twirling her frosted purple hair "I just got my hair done so I wanted some Glamour shots" listening to Kam speak "oooo personal?"  
Stacy smiled kissing Melina overhearing the convo  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:18 AM  
Melina had smiled, kissing Stacy softly. "They make a cute couple don't they?" She murmured. Kamille had smiled. "Yeah, figure if I want to get over my fear of being alone or naked... might as well get naked and get some photos."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:19 AM  
"they sure do babe" Stacy smiled again rubbing her wife's chest "I know what you mean..." Sierra stared biting her lip, she thought about some personal pics aswell "Kam?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:32 AM  
Melina smiled, kissing Stacy softly. "Yes babe?"  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:34 AM  
Stacy hugged and made out with Melina "would you wanna maybe get some pics together?" smiling slightly noticing Kamille's panties were tight, seeing her balls "letting them breathe? cute bulge" giggling  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:40 AM  
Kamille blushed and laughed softly. "You'd be the first to not... freak out."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:42 AM  
"well...uh...me and Tegan have seen Jazzy naked before....nothing new for me" her fingers slowly brushing over the bulge, leaning in close staring at Kam "no more being sad ok? i'm here for you"  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:45 AM  
Kamille smiled slightly, kissing Sierra softly. "You know I once... had a night with her... mostly just BJs."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:47 AM  
Sierra kissed back smiling as her other hand touched Kamille's cheek softly, kissing again "mmm I would loved to walk in on that" Sierra was wearing her blue ring gear for her pics "i'd blow you"  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:50 AM  
Kamille smiled, stroking her cheek softly. "Well, why don't we get the promo shots done and play?"  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:51 AM  
"mmm sure" smiling big and showing more cleavage as Stacy walked in to get her camera ready "hey girls ready?" she asked Kamille and Sierra  
"uhh yeah" Sierra giggled answering  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:53 AM  
"Yeah." Kamille smiled, standing and holding a hand out to Sierra.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:54 AM  
smiling and taking Kamille's hand, she stood to get ready, posing for first pic staring into the camera, hands on hips  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 6:55 AM  
Kamille smiled, watching and waiting for her turn, taking it calmly but blushing when Stacy spoke up. "So... you both want glamour shots... we could always take them together."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 6:57 AM  
Sierra stepped aside to let Kamille have a few shots, nodding to Stacy "yes...we want some together" slowly cupping her tits to fix her top, nipples hard  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 7:03 AM  
"Need a hand there?" Kamille teased, moving into shot and curling an arm around Sierra's waist gently.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 7:06 AM  
smiling and nodding, settling against her girl, moving her hands up to softly cup Kamille's head, leaving herself open, rubbing her ass on Kam's cock(edited)  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 7:34 PM  
Kamille smiled, kissing Sierra's neck and laughing at the clear whistle.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
giggling and moaning softly, playing with Kam's braids "mmmm" turning her head for a kiss  
"wow um..are you two falling for each other?" Stacy smirked as Melina fixed the lights a bit  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 8:02 PM  
Kamille smiled, kissing Sierra softly. "Mmm, maybe we are." She teased, nipping Sierra's lower lip.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 8:04 PM  
Sierra smiled nipping back "mmm you're hot Kamille" as she reached down rubbing at Kam's crotch "oh my she's excited" Stacy smiled shaking her head "yes she is" Sierra smirked slowly pulling her top down and sliding her gear down, then her panties(edited)  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 8:37 PM  
Kamille smirked, kissing Sierra softly. "You ready for kinky photos babe?"  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
"are you?" Sierra nodded kissing back as Stacy looked to Melina "well they're paying babe" Melina added "maybe they're taking engagement/wedding pics" Sierra bit her lip helping Kam undress(edited)  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 9:01 PM  
Kam smiled, letting Sierra help her undress. "What do you think babe? announce it naked?"  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 9:02 PM  
"sure we could" she smiled rubbing her girl's amazing arms and body "aww" Stacy smiled  
________________________________________  
KamilleYesterday at 11:50 PM  
Kam smiled, kissing Sierra softly. "You are so perfect."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Sierra kissed back as Stacy got a good close shot, her arms around Kam blushing "you too my American Amazon...i'd be honored to marry you, always had a girl crush on you...still do"  
slowly stroking her wifey, getting that cock nice and hard "you're excited with three girls around"  
________________________________________  
June 23, 2019  
KamilleToday at 12:46 AM  
"Mm, most of it's you actually."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
smirking "blame me?" as Sierra kneeled kissing the thick head as Stacy stood back to get pics, eyes staring at the camera, adding some tongue to the tip "Stacy I think we're gonna have the smell of sex in our photo room" Melina laughed  
________________________________________  
KamilleToday at 1:17 AM  
"Deal with it." Kamille laughed, stroking Sierra's hair.  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
Sierra giggled and started sucking Kamille off, staring up, nipples hard in excitement  
________________________________________  
KamilleToday at 1:56 AM  
Kamille moaned softly. "You are so good at that."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
moaning and throating, massaging her wifey's legs as she coated that cock good "how does it feel Kamilla?" Melina asked, slowly rubbing herself, pinching Stacy's nipple(edited)  
Sierra bobbed faster, slurping  
________________________________________  
KamilleToday at 3:16 AM  
Kamille had moaned softly. "It feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Today at 3:18 AM  
Sierra pulled off rubbing her cheek on it moaning "mmm tastes good too" smirking and seeing Melina with her shorts down rubbing, Stacy laughed at the pinch "mmm it's a beautiful cock Kamille" Sierra rubbed her tits on it a bit then bent over holding a stool "take me babe" Melina smiled suggesting everyone take it to the bedroom, flashing her tits "4-some?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
KamilleToday at 4:01 AM  
Kamille smirked, kissing Sierra softly. "Up to you Sierra.... we can go with them or... stay and play."  
________________________________________  
Sierra Loxton (RP)Today at 4:03 AM  
Sierra smiled kissing back "sure, lets have some fun and celebrate with our Maids of Honor" Melina smiled walking with Stacy, Sierra walked with Kam.


	13. Katie Forbes/Kelly Klein Part 1

Katie ForbesToday at 4:25 PM  
Katie Forbes was looking for love and after going through some applications, one stood out to her...her good friend Kelly Klein "oh my" laughing and texting Kelly "really girl?" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 4:30 PM  
"What?" Kelly teased. "Some of us aren't exactly able to just click their fingers and have girls come running Forbes..."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 4:32 PM  
she decided to call Kelly laughing "It works though and you know it babe" Katie bit her lip "so Kelly tell me...would you like me to seduce you?...Rebel is engaged to Rush and I need a date for the wedding"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 4:34 PM  
"Are you serious?" Kelly asked, laughing softly. "Babe, do you not remember how damn hard I tried to date you last year? I'd love to be your girl... bring that sexy butt over and get seducing."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 4:36 PM  
"yes I remember, you kept checking out my ass and making me twerk for you" she laughed again "well lucky for you cause some of these applications are weird...i'd love to be your girl too...i'm coming over, get naked"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 4:47 PM  
"I figured they would be, might as well give you a girl who isn't a freak." Kelly laughed. "See you soon sexy." She rang off and undressed, pulling on a robe that would allow her to let Katie in, then be naked.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 4:48 PM  
"damn right boo...see you in a bit" Katie smiled undressing and putting on one of her robes, grabbing her bag and some dildos and some sandals then made her way to Kelly's place...knocking  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:02 PM  
Kelly smiled, answering the door and pulling Katie inside before locking the door, turning to kiss Katie roughly. "Hello hot stuff."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:04 PM  
Katie smiled big, kissing back as she held onto Kelly "mmm hey yourself" big hug "loved your comment on me and Rebel's pic, Jordynne's Grandma was in booty Heaven"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:12 PM  
"She wanted that booty gurl." Kelly laughed, stroking hair out of Katie's eyes and lightly tugging on her hair to get access to her neck, nipping Katie's neck gently.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:14 PM  
as she slowly slipped off her robe moaning at the kisses "this booty?" twerking it and helping Kelly with her robe  
"I brought some dildos for us"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:17 PM  
"You did?" Kelly asked, letting the robe drop and spanking her girl's ass lightly. "Does that mean I get to wreck this cute ass?"  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:18 PM  
Katie smirked smacking Kelly's ass "I come prepared and yeah it's all yours boo boo" she smiled big taking the dildos out of the bag, using the purple one and giving the pink one to her lover  
"i'll tell ya...Rush's penis was inches from Jordynne's Granny's face i'm like omg down girl down, gave her that look" laughing  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:20 PM  
"You think Gran woulda sucked?" Kelly asked with a laugh, stroking the dildo lightly and moving to find a harness each.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:21 PM  
Katie laughed again licking the head "i'm sure she would have, Rush isn't small either" smiling big and kissing her girl(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:23 PM  
Kelly smiled, working to get the toy into the harness before kissing Katie. "Neither is this toy babe, secret size queen?"  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:26 PM  
"slowly sliding her dildo into Kelly's ass poking it* "mmm horny much? want some titty boo?" grabbing her girl's head and shaking her tits in Kelly's face  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:27 PM  
Kelly laughed, licking her girl's chest. "Mmm, why don't we take this to bed so I can taste you and enjoy you properly?"  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:28 PM  
"lead the way Ms. Klein" smirking at the licks "mmm fuck me like the whore I am for you"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:47 PM  
Kelly laughed, leading Katie to the bed. "My whore now."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:48 PM  
"mmm baby" Katie followed and got in doggy position for Kelly  
"getting a hard on for me there?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:54 PM  
Kelly smirked, teasing the dildo over Katie's clit. "You ready for me babe?"  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:55 PM  
Katie giggled nodding "I been ready for you Kel"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 5:56 PM  
Kelly smirked, driving the toy into Katie and gently pulling her back so she took it fully. "Mmm, squeal for me Katie." She teased, making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 5:57 PM  
"ohhhhhhh" gripping the sheets melting and loving Kelly's dom intensions "omg baby!" giggling and pulling her lover's hands on her tits as she took the toy deep  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 6:02 PM  
"You like that?" Kelly asked, flicking and teasing at Katie's chest as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 6:03 PM  
tingling and nodding, thrusting with Kelly's pace "mmm yes I do" toes curling  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 6:18 PM  
"Born to sub then." Kelly teased, upping her pace and kissing Katie's neck lightly.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 6:19 PM  
"for you i'd do anything" her hair flipping back as she smiled big at the kisses, Katie turned her head to make out with Kelly, moaning  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 6:20 PM  
Kelly smirked, letting Katie have the makeout, upping her pace further. "You'll have to marry me then, won't you?"  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 6:22 PM  
"mmm tasty mouth baby" gasping and answering with love in her eyes, cumming hard and kissing Kelly again  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 6:38 PM  
Kelly smiled, kissing Katie softly. "Mmm, is that a yes?"  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 6:38 PM  
Katie kissed back "it's a big yes baby, I love you"  
as she pulled off, turning and sucking on Kelly's beautiful tits making her lay back and grabbing the dildo  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 7:01 PM  
Kelly smiled, removing the dildo and harness, settling back to let Katie do as she liked. "I love you too sexy."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 7:03 PM  
"mmm keep calling me that, gosh look at that beautiful pink pussy" Katie's juicy lips suckled her wife's clit softly as she slowly inserted her dildo, licking and fucking Kelly  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 7:06 PM  
Kelly moaned softly, arching to Katie's thrusts. "Mmm, it's all yours now baby."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 7:07 PM  
"smells nice too, and damn you have the cutest little feets baby" teasing and licking, shoving the dildo a bit deeper  
"love how you just keep staring at my chest with those piercing eyes Kel"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 7:20 PM  
"You're gorgeous." Kelly murmured softly, kissing Katie fiercely and riding the dildo, coming undone with a mewl.  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 7:21 PM  
Katie kissed back moaning and fucking Kelly good as she cummed, offering her tits as she suckled one of her wife's  
"so who's penis have you got to see or play with?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 7:36 PM  
"Oh I've seen so many." Kelly laughed. "Only really played with Jazzy girl, she was so damn shy and cute."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 7:37 PM  
"damn lucky" smiling and massaging Kelly's tits with hers "so can we please go with Forbes-Klein cause Alphabet.."  
pouting a bit  
________________________________________  
Kelly KleinToday at 7:44 PM  
Kelly laughed softly, kissing Katie's pout gently. "Aww, babe, quit pouting, we'll go Forbes-Klein, you cute dork."  
________________________________________  
Katie ForbesToday at 7:46 PM  
Katie smiled big kissing back "and this Is why I love you, cause I know i'll be spoiled and get my way" cuddling up close, wiggling toes with her wife.


	14. Melissa/Razor Part 1

Sarah The Rebel Wolfe, also known as Razor in WOW just came off a break up with Tyler Bateman, who she managed in the Indies. She was one of Santana Garrett's Bridesmaids as she married Jamie Frost. "girl i'm so excited for you" she smiled big hugging her bestie  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 12:56 AM  
Melissa had been quietly helping her friend who would be marrying Santana, smiling sweetly when her friend thanked her again for helping. "Of course I did baby.." She had followed her friend out, smiling at her slight blush. "She's very lucky."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 1:00 AM  
Sarah smiled aswell wearing a nice white and blue dress and heels "you two are the cutest, Santana you deserve happiness, and I agree with Melissa you are so lucky" as she smiled taking picks with them  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 1:04 AM  
Melissa had laughed and moved to pose with Sarah as they were asked, or more told, to.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 1:04 AM  
"hey Melissa" smiling again posing with her  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 1:12 AM  
"Hey Sarah." Melissa smiled, lightly kissing her cheek.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 1:15 AM  
laughing a bit, being cute "soft lips" standing behind Melissa now, hands on her hips "aww look at the next married couple Jamie" Santana smiled big  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 1:31 AM  
"Santana! Girl please... don't rush it." Melissa teased.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 1:32 AM  
Sarah laughed "she's always like that" Santana smiled dancing with Jamie "I won't lie....you are gorgeous Mel" going to get a drink after the pics  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 1:38 AM  
Melissa smiled, following her to get a drink before asking a quiet, almost shy. "So... dance with me?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 1:39 AM  
looking to Mel taking a sip "sure..if you'd like to" Sarah accepted smiling and following her friend, slipping her heels off  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 1:46 AM  
Melissa smiled, loving the height difference. "So tall."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 1:47 AM  
laughing and standing on Tiptoes teasing "Mariposa is one of my favorite gimmicks from Lucha Underground" her hands on Mel's hips again  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 2:09 AM  
Mel smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it... my Razor."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 2:10 AM  
kissing back and squeezing that booty "mmm so..are you single too?" being bisexual and curious  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 2:27 AM  
"At the moment... yes." Mel admitted.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 2:29 AM  
"me too...seems like Jamie and Santana are trying to hook us up...cause Santana was like I have someone you gotta meet" staring  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 2:33 AM  
"Mmm, I'm game if you are?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 2:34 AM  
"lets do this beautiful" Sarah softly kissed Mel, Santana smirked taking pics "get a room" hearing Jamie laugh  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 2:54 AM  
Mel laughed softly. "Sure, you girls paying?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 2:59 AM  
laughing and smiling "you can stay with me Melissa" later after the wedding...hugging Jamie and Santana "love you both, happy for you" Santana smiled hugging both girls "thanks Sarah, keep us informed about this budding romance"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 3:02 AM  
"We will." Mel smiled, stroking Sarah's back.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 3:03 AM  
smiling big grabbing her shoes "ready boo?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 4:03 AM  
"Of course."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 4:05 AM  
taking her girl back to the Hotel...walking into the room "hope they get a lot of use out of the Air Fryer I got them" fixing the bed  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 4:10 AM  
"I'm sure they will, they love eating."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 4:11 AM  
Sarah smiled sitting down rubbing her feet "eating what?" eyes widen, teasing  
"so Melissa...up for a little Masterbation? show me what Cheerleader Melissa hides under that skirt?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 4:21 AM  
Melissa laughed softly, quickly stripping down. "I thought you'd never ask."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 4:22 AM  
"ooo damn girl, nice bod" Sarah smiled big stripping down, having a cute clitty boner "hope you don't mind ya girl got something extra"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 5:04 AM  
"Of course I don't baby.... that's hella hot."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 5:07 AM  
"thanks all for you beautiful" she laid back slowly rubbing it, making it pop out more as she patted a spot "I think i'm going gay for you"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 1:11 PM  
"Mmm, want to make sure?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 2:47 PM  
Sarah nodded stretching out "try me"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 4:06 PM  
Melissa smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "Let me know if it's too much okay babe?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 4:07 PM  
she kissed back smiling and nodding, holding Melissa's other hand "you too" as she continued to rub herself  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 7:10 PM  
Melissa smiled, kissing her way slowly south before sucking lightly on Sarah's clit-dick.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 7:19 PM  
"oh myy hehe" Sarah smiled rubbing Melissa's head "that feels so good babe...can you imagine us being like Jamie and Santana?" one leg on her girl's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 8:21 PM  
"Mmm, I can actually. You are gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 8:23 PM  
"you too and since you caught the Bouquet and helped me...would you marry me Melissa?" licking her lips showing off her tongue stud, also having pierced nipples  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 8:27 PM  
Melissa smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "Oh yeah, I'll happily marry you babe."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 8:30 PM  
she kissed back smiling, moaning "mmm I seen how you looked at me all night too Melissa, i'm falling for you"  
latching onto a nipple sucking hard with a good pull  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 8:32 PM  
Melissa moaned softly, stroking Sarah's hair lightly.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 8:34 PM  
growling playfully and suckling then pulling off to breathe "mmm I...love you" slowly rubbing her wifey's pussy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 9:07 PM  
"I love you too Sarah baby."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 9:10 PM  
"you know, I have friends that have told me that having a clit-dick is just as good as having a penis" Sarah smirked softly rubbing it against Mel's clitty, teasing her studded tongue over her wife's nipple  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 9:31 PM  
"It's definitely fun..." Melissa teased.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 9:34 PM  
"how would you know?" gasping and smirking feeling Mel's clitty-dick "ooo" flicking it with her thumb "it's beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 9:44 PM  
Melissa smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "It's all yours now baby."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 10:00 PM  
Sarah kissed back playing with it "lets grind them"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeLast Friday at 11:40 PM  
"You sure you can handle that?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Last Friday at 11:43 PM  
"with you?" smiling big, her finger playfully crawl down Mel's legs, tickling her feet  
"can i suck these?"  
________________________________________  
June 22, 2019  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 2:44 AM  
"Do you want to?" Melissa teased, tickling her friend's nose with her toes.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 2:45 AM  
"I promise i won't tickle you Mel" Sarah laughed playfully licking and biting softly as she kneeling up, slowly inserting her clitty into her wifey  
"mmm yummy feet babe" thrusting slowly  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 3:02 AM  
Mel laughed softly, moaning as she rode the pace.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 3:03 AM  
smiling big placing her wifey's feet on her tits "they're soft hmm?" setting a good pace, watching Mel's clit dick get excited  
"damn look at that little cutie staring at me" Sarah leaned down sucking it then got back to pleasuring Mel  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 3:18 AM  
Mel had hummed softly. "They sure are." She purred, moaning softly at both the sucking and love-making.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 3:20 AM  
"love you" smiling again, Sarah leaned up to make out with Mel, her tits bouncing against her wife's  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 3:21 AM  
"Love you too babe." Mel purred, kissing back happily, her touch light as she stroked Sarah's back.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 3:25 AM  
"mmm all that sugar girl" sweating as she picking up pace, kissing deeper  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 3:32 AM  
"Careful, don't get a sugar rush." Mel teased, kissing back and mewling softly.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 3:33 AM  
laughing "I already did" she wiggled her eyebrows, moaning and cummming as they made out, wiggling tongue then offering her big tits(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 4:07 AM  
Melissa laughed and moved to suck Sarah's chest.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 4:09 AM  
"mmmm I could lay here and watch you do that all night, pornstar" Sarah said fingering Mel till she came  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 4:44 AM  
"Mmm, you complaining?" Mel teased, soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Yesterday at 4:45 AM  
"no i'm just so turned on" smiling and licking her fingers, cuddling.


	15. Nia Jax/Stephanie McMahon Part 1

Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:50 AM  
Nia walked into Stephanie's office smiled big wearing a nice red dress. "hey Boss" walking over to get a big hug "So...you wanted to see me?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 2:52 AM  
"Hey Nia honey." Steph smiled, moving to hug Nia. "You got anything planned for the Bellas birthdays?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:53 AM  
"well me and Sarona talked about cooking some good Island food, is that ok?" she rubbed Steph's back softly  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 2:57 AM  
"Sounds good." Steph agreed. "Listen... we both know our Nikki well enough right? You know she's into you... and her sister ain't much better... so I have a proposition for you..."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:58 AM  
"we sure do...I love those girls so much" smiling and listening "oh? what about?" as Nia looked Steph in the eyes(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:01 AM  
"How would you like to have a night with Nikki... and Brie?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:02 AM  
"I would enjoy that very much Steph...ever since that vacation" blushing a bit  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:04 AM  
"Yeah, I saw that... you all topless and sexy in that tub."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:05 AM  
"and awkward part was I started to catch a boner, Brie giggled at me...I was the only shemale there"  
also revealing "Lana kissed Naomi then Brie and Nicole kissed, Nattie kissed Paige and there I am just watching and trying not to pop wood, everyone was more excited to see the sisters get close"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:13 AM  
Steph laughed softly. " You should own it babe, you are so hot."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:14 AM  
Nia blushed again smiling and hugging Steph again "aww shucks thank you, I admit...so are you...Nicole is a lucky woman"  
her cock started to harden under her dress  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 3:16 AM  
"So is... who are you even with now? 'Rona? Lexi? Athena?" Steph teased with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:21 AM  
"me and Lexi got together for a bit, me and Rona still talk and fuck, Lexi is back with Athena" laughing with a nudge "hey girl whatcha thinking about? I see you looking down"(edited)  
teasing "I see that curious look Stephy"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 3:29 AM  
"Maybe it's just the first time since.... first time in a while I've even considered... that kind of play."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:30 AM  
"oh wow...you have the penis envy huh?" whispering and softly kissing Steph's neck "I could help you...I mean if you wanna see what your wife and sister in law seen"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 3:40 AM  
Steph smiled softly. "Really?"  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:41 AM  
smiling big, Nia stepped back slowly pulling her dress up wearing black panties, big balls peeking from them, pitching a tent, her big ass exposed "does 12 inches scare you?"  
slipping her panties down as the darker toned cock hung  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 3:43 AM  
"Mmm, a little bit.... but I trust you."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:44 AM  
undressing and slipping heels off then kissing Steph, pulling her Boss' hands on her big ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 3:57 AM  
Steph smiled, kissing back and stroking her hands over Nia's ass. "Mmm, hey there sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:58 AM  
smiling again into the kiss "mmm hey beautiful, nice to see you again" her big bands grabbing her friend's ass squeezing it "how bout you show me that amazing body"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:01 AM  
"Promise not to judge? Little bit scraped up lately..."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 4:02 AM  
"well you're not judging me, I promise" kissing her cheek and stepping back, slowly stroking  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:09 AM  
Steph smiled, biting her lower lip before pulling her clothes off, leaving herself bared to Nia, the small scratches and bruises telling exactly how often she had hit the ringposts and mat.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 4:10 AM  
"oh wow girl....look at you" Nia smiled now fully erect as she checked Steph out, ending up behind her friend, kissing on her neck softly "nice tits Momma" cupping them  
"mmm naked with you at last, told you I wasn't like most girls" smirking  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:11 AM  
"Nawh, you are better than most." Steph teased, arching into Nia's touch all the same.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 4:12 AM  
"very true" laughing and suckling a nipple, taking it in hard as she nibbled a bit, poking Steph in the ass with her boner then pulling off with a pop(edited)  
"I have a foot fetish too"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:18 AM  
"Oh? Is that why Lana got all freaked out?"  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 4:19 AM  
"She jumped so high it was hilarious" Nia laughed then walked to the couch sitting down with her cock hanging in view "but I wanna see what you can do with that big mouth"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:42 AM  
"Say please and maybe..."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 4:43 AM  
"please Boss...since you love me?" teasing and stroking "damn you're a hot woman"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:53 AM  
Steph smiled, moving to kiss the tip of Nia's cock, slowly sucking on it.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 2:54 PM  
"mmm damn" her hand slowly moving her Boss' hair back smiling getting more comfy "looks so good in your mouth"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 3:19 PM  
Stephanie had moaned softly and made a pace.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 3:23 PM  
"there you go Steph mmm" Nia rubbed her tits then reached to cup Steph's gently massaging them, other hand on the back of her Boss' head "love you girl, you're amazing"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 4:57 PM  
Steph had moaned softly. "Mmm, love you too." She spoke softly, keeping her pace all the same.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 4:59 PM  
"damn you're really good" moaning and laying back a bit "how does it taste?" Nia smiled softly, thrusting a bit  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 9:41 PM  
"Mmm, good... you taste good."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 9:42 PM  
"I bet you taste good too, Nicole told me" teasing and slowly standing to fuck Steph's hot mouth, touching the back of her throat  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 9:46 PM  
"Mmm, you can taste later." Stephanie promised, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 9:47 PM  
"can't wait" smiling and watching as her cock went deep, holding the back of Steph's head, balls jiggling  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 10:15 PM  
Steph had gagged slightly, keeping her pace all the same.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 10:16 PM  
"ooo sorry" pulling out as she came, giving her Boss a nice facial "mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 10:17 PM  
Steph had gasped, but laughed softly. "God it's warm."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 10:18 PM  
laughing and leaning down to kiss Steph  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 10:29 PM  
Steph smiled, kissing back happily. "You are such a stud."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
"I know" smiling again, getting a towel to clean Steph up, licking some from her cheek "so how do you want it beautiful?"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonYesterday at 10:58 PM  
Steph hummed, letting Nia clean her face as she thought. "How do you feel about a little... riding?"  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
"mmm sure babe" Nia rubbed Steph's cheek then laid on the couch "this is so comfy"  
________________________________________  
June 26, 2019  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 12:02 AM  
"Only the best for my girls." Steph smiled, moving to slowly mount Nia having stood and settled herself over her, moaning softly as she took Nia's cock deep inside her, mewling at the stretch.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 12:05 AM  
"mmm that beautiful pussy" kissing over Steph's neck and suckling a nipple, holding her ass moaning "are they sensitive?" biting  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 12:06 AM  
"Sometimes." Steph admitted, moaning softly at the bite even as she set a pace.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"mine too" as Nia cupped her own tit with one hand, offering them, smacking Steph's ass "ohhhh soaked"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 12:39 AM  
"Mmm, for you? Always." Steph teased, sucking softly on Nia's chest.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
Nia smirked moaning and slowly thrusting "mmm you are adorable Steph, no wonder Nicole is always happy"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 1:23 AM  
"She misses her Nia though."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"I miss those girls too, can't wait for the party" kissing softly holding Steph's ass pushing deep  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 1:26 AM  
Steph soon squealed and came, panting a little. "Mmm, they'll be so happy to have their girl back."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 1:27 AM  
smiling and deepening the kiss, cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 1:32 AM  
Steph smiled, kissing Nia again. "Mmm... you're really good at that."  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
"at what? kissing?" Nia smiled big "I've been told that many times" her hands massaging Steph's back and ass  
"mmm let me taste you" slowly pulling out and pulling Steph up, licking her  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 1:45 AM  
Steph had shivered and moaned, not even trying to stop her.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 1:46 AM  
sucking hard and licking deep moaning and enjoying "mmm so good Steph"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 1:49 AM  
Steph moaned again, already close.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
Nia wiggled tongue faster, waiting for Steph to release  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahonToday at 1:51 AM  
Steph soon squealed and came again.  
________________________________________  
Nia Jax (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
licking her Boss clean and pulling her down for kisses and cuddles "mmm".


	16. Nina Samuels/Marti Belle Part 1

Andrea LeeYesterday at 5:24 PM  
Nina Samuels, one of many of NXT UK's premier British Female Wrestlers was now married to her sweetheart Marti Belle and now had a son named Dominick "hey boy, are you done with your bottle already? you eat fast like your Mum" Nina smiled burping him as she sat relaxing taking selfies to share with best friends Jinny, Yasmin, Toni, Isla, Raquel, and Rhea, Marti's bestie Mia and Allysin -he's a little Momma's Boy- smiling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleYesterday at 7:03 PM  
"Look at you, all comfy." Marti smiled, moving to stroke Nina's shoulder as she kissed her son's forehead. "He ready to nap like a good little boy?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeYesterday at 7:04 PM  
"all ready Mommy" kissing her wife softly "you're so precious"  
sighing "bunch of damn homophobes and racists on Twitter, went off on a couple, Yasmin and Jinny jumped in too"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleYesterday at 7:31 PM  
Marti smiled, moving to take her son. "Don't let them get to you baby, they just hate that they can't make kids as cute as our baby boy." She had moved away to put the baby down and tuck him in.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeYesterday at 7:33 PM  
"and the usual bullshit that my jawline is too manly and that I must shave" Nina laughed "I know babe, we did make a cutie" she stood to make lunch for them  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleYesterday at 7:36 PM  
Marti laughed softly, moving to kiss Nina's jawline softly. "I like your jawline... it's hot."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeYesterday at 7:38 PM  
"you're hot too mmm" smiling big as she finished heating the food up "Jinny has a party coming up for Isla this weekend" as she set food on the table, playing Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls on Spotify "this needs to be my theme"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleYesterday at 10:57 PM  
"Lucky Isla." Marti smiled, laughing at Nina's next words. "Mmm, you really do serve the attitude babe."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeYesterday at 10:59 PM  
"well you had an amazing Baby Shower and Welcome Home party for Dom, sexy spoiled woman" Nina smiled again sitting with Marti "I flaunt it don't I?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
July 18, 2019  
Marti BelleToday at 12:04 AM  
"My best girl." Marti smiled, kissing her wife's cheek. "Yeah you do, it's amazing."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 12:06 AM  
she blushed at the kiss "i'm so in love with you Martibel, so happy we were working at NXT when we met, and you helped me get over not making it on Tough Enough and now I am one of the Hottest UK stars with a hot wife and the cutest baby boy"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 12:27 AM  
Marti laughed. "Who cares if you weren't tough enough baby? You are hot enough, perfect enough and sweet enough.... why do you think I chose you, my Nina."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 12:30 AM  
"i'm over it" Nina laughed and smiled big "and big enough?" she winked at Marti being funny "hey, i'm on a Weekly show infront of big crowds, I was saying I won't forget where this Journey started, just speaking for the doubters boo" leaning over and kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 12:47 AM  
Marti grinned and nodded at Nina's question. "Yeah, and big enough." She had grinned at Nina's next words. "They can suck my ass." She smirked, kissing Nina softly before stroking her cheek. "I miss you when we tour you know..."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 12:55 AM  
"nah that ass is mine to lick and suck" staring at Marti, Nina nodded "I miss you and Dom so much too, I love my Family" later that night....walking in seeing her wife showering and peeking in "room for one more?"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 1:15 AM  
Marti had turned at the sound of Nina's voice. "Mmm, well that depends.... do I get to wash my sexy wife?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 1:19 AM  
"sure but i'm not pulling out when I get in" laughing softly as she undressed and stepped in(edited)  
"mmm you look so good when you're all soapy Martibel" as her hands cupped her wife's tits  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 1:27 AM  
"Babe, isn't that why I take the pill now? No baby fears and I can still enjoy you inside me." Marti smiled. "Mmm, says the queen of being gorgeous all... wet and horny."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 1:29 AM  
"oh yes" Nina smiled big kissing on Marti's cheek and neck "I know you are on the pill, i'm not worried at all" her cock now fully erect as it rubbed against her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 1:43 AM  
Marti smiled, turning to kiss Nina as she washed her wife down, kissing her nose softly. "So.... wash and go play?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 1:45 AM  
Nina kissed back "mmm" as she raised her arms, kissing Marti's nose "unless you drop the soap again" teasing  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 1:47 AM  
Marti laughed, kissing Nina again softly. "Mmm, let's get clean then...."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 1:49 AM  
Nina smiled kissing back, holding her wife's ass "that booty is mine" as she whispered, knowing how much Marti melted when she did  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 2:24 AM  
Marti smiled, kissing her wife lovingly again. "Always was babe."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 2:27 AM  
kissing back squeezing it "mmm damn love when you whisper like that" as Nina looked down, her cock pointing up  
"sexy lil smile"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 2:34 AM  
"Mmm, all for you." Marti smiled, leading Nina out to dry off.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 2:36 AM  
Nina followed to dry off "my balls are jiggly" laughing softly and stealing kisses  
"so Millie is sharing baby food ideas?"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 2:57 AM  
"Sometimes.... he's so picky." Marti smiled. "I try though."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 3:02 AM  
"I know...i'm picky too" laughing softly, walking to bedroom with Marti, Nina slowly laid down stroking herself "let me see those beautiful lil feet Martibel"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 3:19 AM  
Marti smiled, letting Nina have her feet, kissing her softly even as she teased her cock with her feet.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 3:20 AM  
"ooo" biting her lip watching, reaching to tickle Marti's foot "they're so damn soft babe" slowly thrusting between her wife's feet  
"mmm" kissing back  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 3:21 AM  
Marti giggled. "No tickling baby."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 3:26 AM  
"sorry" Nina smiled big, kissing on Marti's neck and chest, suckling softly "mmm get it ready for that pussy, i'm gonna smash that from behind"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 3:35 AM  
Marti smiled. "Shall we 69?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 3:36 AM  
"sure babe" stealing another kiss  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 3:51 AM  
Marti smiled, moving over Nina, kissing the tip of her cock as she settled, soon sucking.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 3:52 AM  
"ooo yess that's it love" Nina started licking and sucking Marti's sweet clitty, using her chin here and there, licking deep  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 4:05 AM  
Marti had moaned, upping her pace and moaning hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:06 AM  
humming and moaning, loving the sloppy blowjob she got from her amazing wife, Nina matched the pace on Marti being aggressive  
"God you're delicious"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 4:15 AM  
"Mmm, so are you babe." Marti murred, upping her pace a little. "Want to go for round one this way... then fuck it out?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:16 AM  
"anything you want beautiful" sucking her wife's clit hard, massaging her legs and feet "love you"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 4:34 AM  
"Love you too." Marti soon came, moving to suck her wife harder.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:35 AM  
Nina moaned licking Marti up and cumming aswell  
"that was wild" smirking and making her wife turn around, kissing her deep and smacking her ass  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 4:47 AM  
Marti giggled, kissing Nina happily. "Shall we... play then?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:50 AM  
Nina smiled big "my adorable Dominican Queen" as she slowly kneeled up spreading her wife's legs, sliding her cock in slowly "love this feeling, when you're soaked"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 4:54 AM  
"My beautiful badass." Marti smiled, stroking Nina's cheekbones as she pulled her into a kiss, arching to let Nina push into her. "Mmm, I love you."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:55 AM  
Nina kissed back smiling, slowly thrusting "mmm love you too Mommy" kissing more  
"you really love my cheekbones huh?" laughing softly  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 4:57 AM  
"You are stunning." Marti smiled, riding the pace softly.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:58 AM  
"you're adorable" holding one leg while upping her pace, suckling a nipple softly being careful(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:00 AM  
Marti moaned softly. "Mmm, it's easy to be adorable with you."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:02 AM  
"easy to be stunning" Nina smiled moaning "ooo look at that beautiful pussy swallow my big cock" playfully nibbling on Marti's toes  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:10 AM  
"Mmm, as if it's meant to happen." Marti smiled, kissing Nina softly.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:11 AM  
"didn't take long for you to fall in love now did it Martibel?" Nina smiled kissing Marti as she slid every inch in  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:17 AM  
"About three seconds after I saw you." Marti smiled, humming softly.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:18 AM  
"i'll never forget that look you gave me, I still feel the same about you" smiling big and spitting on her cock and Marti's pussy as she came  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:30 AM  
Marti soon also came, smiling. "My gorgeous Nina."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:32 AM  
taking a deep breath then pulling out and laying down to cuddle, laying on Marti's chest "long day and it's almost that time for Dom to feed isn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:34 AM  
"Mmm, he's been a hungry boy lately."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:36 AM  
"a hungry growing boy, love you both so much" smiling  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:36 AM  
"We love you too, our Rebellious mama."  
_______________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:39 AM  
"this Rebellious Mama is gonna sleep so well tonight then gym tomorrow" Nina kissed Marti  
________________________________________  
Marti BelleToday at 5:40 AM  
Marti smiled and kisses back. "Mmm, no need for cardio the way we get around each other."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:41 AM  
"right" laughing and then made that face hearing baby boy crying "right on cue Dominick, lil Man"


	17. Viper/Sarah Part 2

Piper Niven had waited to surprise Sarah with tickets to Download festival, knowing Sarah had always wanted to go. Now she was alone with her wife, living in a tent and laughing at the downpour. "Aye, welcome to the UK babe."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
Sarah laughed but was sad cause she waited all week since being surprised by her wife. "I wanted to see Rob Zombie too!" leaning against Piper and sighing  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 1:39 AM  
Sarah's slight whine had made Piper smile, her voice soft. "Hey, at least we have a tent... those poor fools with one day tix."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 1:40 AM  
"I was about to interview Ligero before his match and that big downpour came out of nowhere" smiling and kissing Piper "thanks for saving me with the Umbrella"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 2:39 AM  
"Anytime baby." Piper smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "You warm enough?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 2:39 AM  
"yes thank you" smiling again "it was nice to see Kay Lee and Izzie..so cute"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 2:40 AM  
"They seem happy, don't they?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"very happy, I never seen Kay Lee smile that much unless she was about to kick someone's butt" Sarah laughed  
"so is Isla and Jinny trying to have kids?"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 2:47 AM  
"Yeah, think they might jump someone for a little help soon?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
"yeah it's happening a lot, glad some of the girls can help out" smiling and rubbing her wife's cheek "you are so cute"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:10 AM  
Piper smiled, kissing her wrist softly. "It's easy to be cute to someone as sweet as you."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:11 AM  
"spoiling me" she blushed laying back and offering her socked feet  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:15 AM  
Piper smiled, gently warming her wife's feet, kissing them through the socks. "Of course, no point letting my girl get cold."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:16 AM  
laughing softly "do they smell?" Sarah wiggling her toes "aww baby"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:18 AM  
"No, they smell fine." Piper smiled. "You know I love you babygirl... my lil Schrieb."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:19 AM  
"I love my Viper too, so much...omg Rhea earlier telling us to get a room...was funny what you told her" laughing  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:20 AM  
"After all the crap she does..." Piper laughed. "Besides, we have a room."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:21 AM  
"their baby is so adorable, that cute lil nose and those cheeks" Sarah smiled opening her arms  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:23 AM  
"They made a cute baby." Piper agreed, cuddling into her wife, curling Sarah in her arms and kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:24 AM  
"baby Luna...speaking of cheeks" smiling and kissing Piper's cheeks then kissing back, melting "it's getting hot in here"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:27 AM  
"We could get hotter... if you like?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:28 AM  
"yeah baby i'm sweating but I couldn't think of a better place to be, and share another moment with my love" she helped Piper with her top, laughing as her wife's tits popped her in the face  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:35 AM  
Piper laughed softly, stroking Sarah's cheek softly. "You okay there babe?" She asked softly, moving to help Sarah undress.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:36 AM  
"i'm good they're so soft mmm" smiling as she was undressed then kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:39 AM  
Piper smiled, kissing back. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:41 AM  
"I love you too Piper" Sarah pinched Piper's butt as she looked out the flap of the tent "rain slowed down and I see Charlie and Xia are here, think Charlie has a match with Nina"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:47 AM  
"I'm sure they'll have fun.... unless you'd rather go be with them?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:49 AM  
"no I want you baby...only you..we can catch up later" Sarah kissed on Piper's neck softly then offered herself  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:53 AM  
Piper smiled softly, gently cupping and teasing Sarah's chest.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:55 AM  
"omg" her toes curled as she massaged her wife's ass "big soft Scottish babygirl" adjusting to suckle a nipple, taking as much of that thickness she could, loving how Piper played with her tits  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:56 AM  
"Mmm, my lil babydoll." Piper half-purred the words, stroking a hand idily south.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:57 AM  
making a cute sucking face, eyes crossed as her legs opened more  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:58 AM  
Piper smiled, gently teasing her wife's clit.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:59 AM  
pulling off, Sarah moaned and smiled softly "I am anticipating this Piper" tingling and laughing  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:00 AM  
"You always were so needy babe." Piper teased, gently pushing into her wife and making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:01 AM  
"you love the attention too" Sarah moved her wife's hair back, moaning a bit loudly and hearing Charlie's voice "they heard you on-stage loves" Sarah gasped  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:03 AM  
Piper laughed softly. "You and that damn mic pack Schrieb."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:04 AM  
"shit! I forgot to take it off! baby" she pouted  
quickly turning it off  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:05 AM  
Piper laughed again softly, kissing Sarah gently. "Now... where were we?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:09 AM  
Sarah kissed back smiling big "you were elbow deep in my pussy" whispering and going back to suckling a nipple, spreading legs more  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:13 AM  
Piper smiled, gently stroking Sarah's cheek with her free hand, moving back to what she was doing, kissing her gently. "My needy girl..."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:19 AM  
smiling softly kissing back, holding her wife's cheek "mmmm ohhh baby, you are good with those big fingers"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:28 AM  
"You seem to enjoy them at least." Piper teased, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:29 AM  
"how'd you guess?" moaning loud, feet in air "omg!" as she cummed hard, gripping Piper  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:35 AM  
Piper smirked, kissing her sweetly. "Because you do that... so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:37 AM  
Sarah kissed back laughing "you say the same thing all the time just to get me all blushy, and it works" kissing her wife's cheek "you big loving nerd"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:39 AM  
"I can't help it... I love how shy you get. My lil shy bean."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:42 AM  
"you are so hot baby" Sarah massaged Piper's arms and her feet rubbed her wife's big ass "I love seeing Kay Lee, I don't think she let go of Izzie at all last night during dinner"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:45 AM  
"Izzie makes her so happy... and soft." Piper smiled. " 'My Baby'..."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:48 AM  
"like I do with you?" smirking and kissing her love's chin  
"my big softie"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:50 AM  
Piper smiled. "You just make me weak baby... too cute."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:51 AM  
"they say i'm spoiled...you are just as spoiled Miss Niven" Sarah smiled  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:52 AM  
"I got lucky." Piper smiled. "The cutest girl in the world loves me? Blessed."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:53 AM  
"yes you sure did, the way you first looked at me gave me shivers" blushing "let me make you cum, if you haven't already"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:57 AM  
"You were so shy.... I wanted to keep you safe Princess." Piper smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "I'm all yours babe, have at it."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:58 AM  
laughing and blushing again kissing back then kneeling "I dare you to flash Charlie, girl would be in heaven seeing these pillows" kissing on it with a few licks, rubbing her wife's pussy "fuzzy"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:06 AM  
"You really wanna watch Charlie paw at me?" Piper laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, you can shave it later."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 6:08 AM  
Sarah laughed leaning down to lick at it, nose twitching as the fuzz tickled her nose "I just love her reactions to everyone's girls...she is such a flaming lesbian, like she calls herself"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:09 AM  
"She is..." Piper agreed, moaning softly. "She likes your ass by the way."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 6:10 AM  
"well I do have a nice one right baby?" shaking it a bit as she licked up and down, adjusting to 69  
"my beautiful big babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:11 AM  
"Of course you do baby." Piper smiled, gently kissing her wife's pussy. "You are perfect."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 6:13 AM  
"mmm you too" suckling softly, rubbing those big thighs softly  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:15 AM  
Piper moaned softly, already close to release.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 6:19 AM  
"how do you get so wet Piper, my God woman" smirking and rubbing, her toes curling at the feeling of the kisses "love those kissable lips baby, wait till I finish with this"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:24 AM  
"Mmm, you get me hot babe." Piper teased, soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 6:26 AM  
"you make me feel flustered too" smiling and licking her wife up, grinding her pussy in Piper's face  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:27 AM  
Piper had grinned, teasingly licking her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 6:29 AM  
"ahhh" Sarah held on squirming "you do that so well it scared me...omg Piper!"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:47 AM  
"Mmm, happy my love?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
"very happy baby" Sarah cummed  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:12 PM  
Piper smiled, cleaning her up gently.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:13 PM  
Sarah adjusted and kissed Piper deep, holding her cheeks  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:17 PM  
Piper kissed back softly.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"mmm those big soft lips"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:26 PM  
"You like them soft, right baby?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:26 P  
"mmhmm I do" smiling big "my baby is soft all over and tough"  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 4:46 PM  
"You forgot protective babe..."  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
"my protector" nuzzling up  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 5:44 PM  
"Always." Piper murmured softly.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Schreiber-Niven (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
"I am so in love" smiling  
________________________________________  
Piper NivenToday at 6:24 PM  
"I can tell." Piper teased.


	18. Rhea Ripley/Toni Storm Part 2

Rhea had always kept a guard up since she had known Toni, only letting it down in private although slowly she began to trust the rest of the roster enough to show how she felt about Toni.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 7:02 PM  
Toni smiled wearing her cap and glasses, sandals with socks and was ready to see Def Leppard. "babe! hurry they are gonna be starting soon...we can Facetime with Luna Belle later"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 7:04 PM  
"I'm here babe." Rhea laughed.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 7:05 PM  
"well what you think huh? ready to rooock!" showing off  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 9:41 PM  
"Sexy sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 9:42 PM  
Toni smiled big, doing the Devil horns with her hands and kissing her wifey "lets go"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 9:43 PM  
Rhea grinned, squeezing her hand softly.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 9:44 PM  
squeezing back "hope Luna Belle is having fun at Mum's" following  
"are you really not comfy in sleeping there Rhea?"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 10:19 PM  
"Not really.... I prefer to be left alone with my girl."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 10:20 PM  
"aww I know..you're so cute" Toni smiled again...later on jamming as they watched the concert "Def Leppard!" headbangs a bit  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 10:35 PM  
"Happy there... socks and sandals Aussie fool?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 10:36 PM  
nodding and nudging "i'm comfy..you know since having Luna Belle, my feet are sensitive, when we're home it's all about comfy"  
taking a selfie of them -Def Leppard bitches! loving this time with my girl-  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 10:44 PM  
Rhea smiled, kissing her cheek.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 10:47 PM  
Toni smiled big, pushing her shades down a bit, sliding her arms around her wife and giving her a big smooch  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 11:08 PM  
Rhea laughed and kissed back.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 11:10 PM  
"mmm love you, now lighten up a bit you snob" laughing softly, teasing "I could have worn red rubber boots like Isla"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 11:27 PM  
"Sorry babe... You know I love you really."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 11:28 PM  
"I love you too, i'm mad about you Rhea" Toni rubbed her nose on Rhea's softly  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 11:33 PM  
Rhea smiled, kissing Toni again softly. "You are so precious."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 11:34 PM  
staring and kissing back "mmm you're so sexy yerself"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 11:40 PM  
"To you maybe." Rhea teased.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 11:41 PM  
Toni rubbed her wife's cheek then laughed "you big goof" playfully grabbing Rhea's balls "down gurl"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Saturday at 11:45 PM  
"Do that again something will be going.... up."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Saturday at 11:45 PM  
"omg" Toni laughed "mate not here, gahh"  
squeezing again with a smirk "my feet hurt...so fun what a day"  
________________________________________  
June 16, 2019  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 12:05 AM  
"Shall we go home baby?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 12:05 AM  
"mmhmm" Toni hopped onto Rhea's back holding on like a Koala  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 12:17 AM  
Rhea laughed, carrying her back home.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 12:18 AM  
smiling and waving as she was carried "i'm gonna fuck and suck you soooo good" whispering  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 12:56 AM  
"Is that a promise Rock Princess?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 12:57 AM  
"you know It is mate" biting lip and smacking her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 12:59 AM  
Rhea laughed, carrying Toni into the house and locking them in.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 1:01 AM  
Toni hopped down "so yeah, Isla in her red rubber boots was funny...love that girl, her and Jinny are trying to get preggy so Luna Belle will have a new mate" she teared up undressing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 1:15 AM  
"Didn't they ask Jazz to help?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 1:15 AM  
"yeah they did, Jinny asked her and she went over" laying back and watching her wife  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 1:17 AM  
Rhea smiled and undressed slowly, teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 1:18 AM  
"ooo strip tease" Toni smiled big staring and rubbing her pussy, feet in air, biting lip  
"ready to munch that carpet?"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 1:22 AM  
"Mmm, you ready to be munched?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 1:22 AM  
"and fucked, now bring that skinny ass in this bed woman" teasing  
"and give your Champion a proper bang"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 1:24 AM  
Rhea laughed, kissing her firmly. "Naughty girl."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 1:26 AM  
"you're the naughty one" Toni smiled kissing back, grabbing that tight ass, slowly stroking Rhea  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 1:27 AM  
"Mmm, who was asking to fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 1:28 AM  
"your beautiful wife" kissing down Rhea's body, licking the head  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 2:00 AM  
Rhea growled softly, stroking Toni's hair softly.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 2:04 AM  
slowly bobbing and loving that growl  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 2:04 AM  
"Such a sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 2:05 AM  
Toni looked up through her bangs, cupping Rhea's balls while throating and pulling off "mmm think so?" going back down  
"mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 2:21 AM  
"I know so baby."  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 2:24 AM  
finishing up getting her wifey ready then slowly climbing ontop kissing Rhea, letting her push inside  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 2:32 AM  
Rhea gripped Toni's hips gently before pushing inside.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 2:33 AM  
"ahhh babe" holding onto her wifey's shoulders kissing her deep, toes curling  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 2:33 AM  
"Feel good Toni babe?"  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 2:34 AM  
"always" softly nibbling on Rhea's neck and ear while riding  
"hard nips" Toni kissed down and suckled one  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 3:27 AM  
Rhea moaned softly, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 3:29 AM  
"ohhh god fuck me babe...yesss!" licking Rhea's lips, tracing them with her tongue smiling "kiss me hard"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStormLast Sunday at 3:58 AM  
Rhea smiled, kissing Toni roughly.  
________________________________________  
Tessa Forster-Blanchard (RP)Last Sunday at 3:59 AM  
Toni kissed back cummming hard, riding good "damn you make me bust so good mate"


	19. Shotzi Blackheart/Vanessa Kraven Part 1

Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:17 PM  
Daddy Shotzi was upset over her loss to Brandi Lauren at Evolve, taking shot after shot and hitting a row of chairs she set up during the match. finally hom, she was storming the house angry and scowling "fuck you Brandi Lauren!!! ahhhh, lil tramp" her and Vanessa now had a Korean baby named Baby Nessa "Mommy?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:30 PM  
"I'm here Daddy." Vanessa called, having just put the baby down and come down to meet her wife. "I'm here..." She had smiled softly as she moved to hug her.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:31 PM  
she bit her lip seeing her wife smiling and going soft "mmm I wanna put a hit out on Natalia Markova for thinking about helping Brandi Lauren"(edited)  
she scowled "I know they are fucking"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:42 PM  
"Babe..." Vanessa smiled, kissing Shotzi's frowning forehead. "She's not worth getting jailed for... let the two dummies fuck, I'll come break her face for you."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:43 PM  
closing eyes for a second, grabbing her wife's ass smiling "I love you Vanessa" perking up and puckering her red lips "how do you do that Mommy?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:55 PM  
"I love you too Daddy." Vanessa smiled, kissing her wife softly. "How do I do what? make you smile? I'm just that good."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:56 PM  
kissing back smiling big squeezing her woman for a hug "mmhmm"  
clicking tongue studs with Vanessa  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:58 PM  
Vaness smiled, letting their tongue-studs meet and nipping her wife's lip.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 5:59 PM  
Shotzi nipped back, toes curling, one foot off ground sighing "is Baby Ness asleep? did she fuss?" tugging her wife's pigtail(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:29 PM  
"She is... she slept fairly easily, babygirl's been busy screaming all day." Vanessa smiled, loving Shotzi playing with her pigtail and kissing her again. "Want to come to bed and get laid?"  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:30 PM  
"good, little Angel" laughing softly "like when I get mad?" teasing and kissing back, jumping in her Mommy's arms  
"i'm horny"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:31 PM  
"Mmm, except not as fun." Vanessa teased, cuddling her wife as she carried her to bed, kissing her softly. "I love you Daddy."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:32 PM  
Shotzi just stared with her dark eyes "you funny Vanessa" tugging a pigtail and kissing back "mmm love you Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:40 PM  
Vanessa smiled again as she set Shotzi down on the bed to undress. "My lovely Daddy..."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:43 PM  
putting her feet up smiling and slipping her top off, licking her nipples being sexy "mmm my Big Foot"  
sliding off her shorts, Shotzi's pink cock was erect  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:50 PM  
"Want to suck or go right to fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:53 PM  
"you ask that while curving it at me, staring at me" her feet playing with Vanessa's cock  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:56 PM  
Vanessa smirked. "You like it though baby."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 6:57 PM  
"mmm I do, cause damn Mommy you sexy" as Shotzi pulled Vanessa into the bed with her, slowly stroking her "I've been a very bad girl"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:29 PM  
Vanessa smiled, teasing her wife's cock with her hand. "Should Mommy spank?"  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:30 PM  
"big hands, big feet, big cock" Shotzi smirked turning over arching  
"Daddy wants all the spankings, Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:32 PM  
Vanessa laughed, spanking Shotzi firmly even as she reached around to tease her cock again, spanking firmly and with a rhythm.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:33 PM  
laughing and squeaking being cute with big grin "oooo Mommy!" thrusting in her wife's hand  
"I wanna get nasty with your big cock" wiggling her tongue  
"please?" dribbling spit down her chin  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:40 PM  
"Can you behave for me?" Vanessa teased.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:41 PM  
"no" Shotzi leaned over kissing Vanessa hard  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:43 PM  
Vanessa laughed, kissing her and spanking her again. "Well you better behave if you want to get laid."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:44 PM  
"but you like when i'm bad Mommy" squeaking and loving the spankings "I could leave you with blue balls" Shotzi teased, turning and latching onto her wife's cock, sucking slowly  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:47 PM  
Vanessa smirked, letting her wife suck and tangling a hand into her hair. "Behave."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:49 PM  
playfully flipping Vanessa off and sucking more down, moaning while stroking herself, soaking it good  
"mmmm" going balls deep, letting in linger into her throat and drooling  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:53 PM  
Vanessa spanked her softly and pulled her down harder onto the cock. "Mmm, just like that Daddy."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:54 PM  
loving it and looking up, tearing up in pleasure, toes curl at the spankings  
pulling off laughing a bit as she burped "want me to bend over and cough?"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 7:59 PM  
Vanessa smiled. "Mmm, unless you want to ride it?"  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:00 PM  
leaning over kissing her wife while stroking that fat cock "mmm how can I say no to you my Mountain?" laying back for some head, loving how Vanessa took it slow  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:04 PM  
Vanessa smiled, moving to suck her wife's cock softly. "Mmm, my good girl."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:08 PM  
"my sexy Mommy" Shotzi smiled big playing with Vanessa's pigtails "let me see them Big sexy Feet while you suck me" arching into the blowjob moaning  
"Jazzy is a lucky ass bitch...she got Jessie and Candice, and Jessie got major wood, Candice gets some serious cock"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:29 PM  
Vanessa smiled, letting Shotzi see her feet as she sucked, smirking at her words. "Mmm, you sad we don't have a pet pussy to wreck?"  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:30 PM  
"my feet are so tiny compared to yours" Shotzi smiled shrugging "why? you have someone in mind that can handle us?" licking her lips and rubbing her foot on her wife's back "mmm Mommy that mouth and that stud"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:43 PM  
"Tiny feets." Vanessa grinned. "Mmm, maybe..." She paused to think and smiling as she sucked her wife a little more.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:47 PM  
"you better not...Vanessa..." she sighed enjoying, trying to hold her feets in the air "oooo Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:50 PM  
"I better not what?" Vanessa asked teasingly, humming softly.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:51 PM  
"you know what" Shotzi laughed pulling Vanessa up kissing her, wanting that cock in her ass  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Vanessa smiled and kissed back. "How about we find that little Kaiju cutie? She seemed tough?" She suggested lightly, teasing her wife's ass with her fingers.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 8:58 PM  
"Shoko? omg she looked awesome at AEW, she teamed with Bea...oh speaking of Bea, did you see who she hooked up with?" biting her lip trying to talk and moaning "mmmm Mommy" coughing  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 9:01 PM  
"Mmm, her." Vanessa laughed softly. "She finally got a girl?" She paused then added. "Settle down babe."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 9:05 PM  
"yeah, she's courting Shazza" Shotzi laughed playing with her wife's hair "I love you so much" licking her tits  
"I heard Jap chicks give good head" smirking cause she was Jap "this Daddy wants her ass wrecked and Pillaged"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 10:52 PM  
"God, what a pair." Vanessa laughed. "I love you too," she was smirking when Shotzi spoke. "Mmmm, so I hear..." She smirked. "Then settle and turn over.... Daddy."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 11:02 PM  
she smiled and turned over being a good Daddy, wiggling her ass and smirking  
"well you should know then" Shotzi blew a kiss  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 11:05 PM  
"Sulking, my Daddy?" Vanessa teased, slowly easing into Shotzi's ass.  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 11:07 PM  
"just horny Mommy" she moaned gripping the sheets, thrusting back  
"come here" pulling Vanessa into a kiss while getting fucked, holding her wife's hand on her cock  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 11:43 PM  
Vanessa smiled, kissing her wife and stroking her cock gently as she set a pace. "Mmm, my sexy Daddy."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 11:45 PM  
"do you have to be so sexy and flex when you do that?" Shotzi smiled into the kiss moaning  
"ooo i'm gonna cum Vanessa" pulling Vanessa's other hand on her tits(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenYesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Mmm, cum for me Shotzi bae." Vanessa teased, cupping her wife's tit and upping her pace to be ready to cum with her wife.  
________________________________________  
July 16, 2019  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenToday at 12:00 AM  
laughing and arching a bit as she came, dripping over her wife's hand "ohhhh" ass clenching  
"I gotcha next time Vanessa, gonna wreck that ass"  
smiling big "ass shots?"  
________________________________________  
Vanessa Blackheart-KravenToday at 12:11 AM  
Vanessa soon came inside her wife. "Mmm, next time."  
________________________________________  
Shotzi Blackheart-KravenToday at 12:11 AM  
stealing a deep kiss, breathing heavy and sweating.


	20. Taya/Tessa Part 2

Tessa finished at the Gym, where she was a Personal Trainer when not Wrestling at Impact with her wife Taya. Finally getting home, she smiled big as Pressley greeted her. "hey baby boy, where's Mommy?" as she kneeled to pet his lil head then stood to make her way to the shower, peeking into the Bathroom "oh my...that gorgeous woman" smiling softly and undressing, keeping her eyes on her wife masterbating, slowly stepping in and behind Taya "need some help there or should I just watch?" flipping her hair back winking and kissing on her wife's neck and shoulder "damn dude..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 2:13 AM  
Taya had hummed softly, flexing idily. "Mmm, you are more than welcome to help me baby...."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 2:14 AM  
Tessa smiled softly flexing as she slipped her arms around Taya, one hand cupping a boob, the other slowly rubbing her wife's pussy while kissing those juicy lips, grinding her pussy against that ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 2:51 AM  
Taya had smiled, kissing Tessa lightly, reaching back to stroke a hand over her wife's pussy. "Someone's real wet already."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 2:53 AM  
"mmmm can't get enough of those lips and these lips" smiling back, Tessa kept rubbing, moaning "girl thinking about you and then coming home to this? i'm a Lucky Diamond" pinching at her wife's nipple "I seen you're signed to face Havok next month...she said i'm one of her favorites...you know babe...you could get on her good side, just give her dick a tease" laughing  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 3:13 AM  
"Mmm, maybe I could bring her home... get my champ baby with child? I've seen you staring at people's kids."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 3:14 AM  
"i'd love to have a baby with you, i'd carry for us Taya" she smiled moaning as they kept rubbing each other while stealing another kiss  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 3:54 AM  
Taya smiled, kissing her wife. "Why don't we go make the bed rock?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 3:56 AM  
licking tongues while kissing and cupping those tits "mmm and take me to Valhalla?" smirking(edited)  
"love that pic you sent me earlier with Pressley"  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 4:04 AM  
"All the way." Taya teased. "He missed his momma Diamond."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 4:05 AM  
"mmm" smiling big laughing as they stepped out drying off "aww yeah he greeted me when I got home, love his new collar too cute"  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 5:45 AM  
"Suits him doesn't it?" Taya smiled, drying herself before leading Tessa towards the bed.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 5:46 AM  
"I swear he's not a puppy sometimes" teasing and following, smacking that booty "I love you so much Mommy Valkyrie" Tessa started licking her wife's ass, sucking softly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 5:58 AM  
"Mmm, love you too my fierce Diamond."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:04 AM  
Tessa smiled big licking at that thick clitty "damn love that fat clitty babe mmm wanna fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 6:06 AM  
"Mmm, you know I do..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:07 AM  
"those thighs girl, damn" kissing up and making out with Taya as she laid down  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 6:13 AM  
Taya smiled, kissing Tessa as she moved over her, teasing her clit lightly.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:14 AM  
her hands on her wife's thick ass moaning, toes curling "mmmm dammit you're so hot, knew I liked you before I loved you" teasing and suckling a tit  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 4:33 PM  
"You love it don't you?" Taya teased.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 4:33 PM  
"mmm always with you babe" smirking and staring while suckling and grinding  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 4:54 PM  
Taya moaned softly, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 4:55 PM  
"ooo Taya you're amazing my love" rubbing her tits against her wife's "I love you so much" grinding slowly back  
________________________________________  
Taya ValkyrieYesterday at 7:50 PM  
"I love you too." Taya purred, kissing Tessa even as she slightly upped the pace.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:51 PM  
Tessa kissed back arching a bit, moaning "mmmm babe you're the only one that can make me feel this way" deepening the kiss and cumming hard, feet rubbing on Taya's.


	21. Angelina Love/Madison Rayne Part 1 (possible re-up)

Angelina Love had played with what she was told to do. She hyped the Allure, teased Gail, flirted at both Velvet, her wife, and Mandy.... but she had cringed when she heard Velvet ripping into Madison, her protest quiet. She refused to do it and she hated that Velvet had done so. "No. Velvet.... we're done." Angelina had cut the promo, her voice low and angry. "I am NOT doing that Vel..." She had stalked away, ignoring Velvet calling her and making her way out to the cars waiting to take them home, calling for them to take her to where she knew Madison was working, pushing past Gail, her voice low and sad. "Where is she?" "Home..." Angelina had continued to look for Madison, pushing into the solo locker room and locking them both in, shutting the door in Gail's face. "I love her Gail.... please... leave us alone." She had turned to look at Madison, taking in the sparkle of tears and following when Madison tried to bolt, pushing her against the door and kissing her fiercely, her grip tight on Madison's wrist and hip, the kiss softening slowly. "Now do you believe me? I love you."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
Madison Rayne, wife of Jazzy Gabert gasped at what she heard from Angelina, and all what went down in the ring...she was shaken and confused but kissed back having respected and enjoyed time with Angelina, not being able to resist after being caught from bolting, she was in just a towel after a shower, hearing Gail yelling outside but ignoring it. "I..I...love you too Angel..." her breath heavy as she stared swallowing hard and kissing her friend again then nodding  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 1:30 AM  
Angelina smiled softly, kissing Madison again tenderly. "You know Vel didn't mean that... right? She just.... always listens to the damn bookers. Please don't cry."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
Madison was meek but strong, their kids had play dates, and they always felt comfy to talk about anything "I would hope not, I know she gets out of hand sometimes but I know she didn't mean that...that is not her....oh Angel" she teared up "I caught Jazzy getting frisky with a couple girls"(edited)  
her towel barely staying up as she held it  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"She's a fool... look at you Madi.... so beautiful."Angel paused, smirking as she added. "And almost naked.... like the day we met... remember that? Mickie chasing your cute ass around the damn locker-room until you just leapt on me."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"I loved her but I dunno" she smiled always loving how Angel made her feel, giggling and biting her lip turning her back with a smirk, opening her towel "oh yeah! you grunted when you caught me, trying to read"(edited)  
teasing "you still scared of Winter?" wrapping towel around her, Madi turned to face her friend  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 1:42 AM  
"So come home with me... you know Vel would spoil you rotten baby." Angel teased, gently kissing Madi's nose before she turned away. "Winter... is a freak." Angel laughed. "You teasing me with that towel Madi? I'm close to just taking you right here..."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"you both would" Madi smiled and giggled "mmm all these little promises Angel, cause you know I have been wanting to get with you" she pulled Angel close kissing her  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"Yeah we would." Angel smiled, kissing Madison and gently yanking the towel away, kissing Madison a little deeper, stroking her stomach softly. "Sexy, sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
kissing deep and giggling with a smirk "mmm" hands on Angel's ass, tongues wiggling "you're the sexy one with that shaky jello butt"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"You can spank it later.... right now you deserve a little.... lady lovin'."  
Angel smiled as she kissed Madison softly, teasing her hand over Madi's inner thigh.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:53 AM  
"mmm I want all the...Love" Madi smiled big kissing back, pressing chest to hers  
"girl...I want you...I need you"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"You got me." Angel promised, teasing Madi's clit tenderly. "Let me make you feel good..."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"Jazzy was making out with Candice LaRae...that little Cupcake! she rubs me the wrong way Angel.." gasping and helping Angel with her top and bra "you have some hard tits babe"  
toes curling "I divorced Jessie after cheating on me, now Jazzy goes after Candice and marries her? I feel so used"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"You just keep picking the wrong ones baby.... me and Vel? we're forever....we adore you." Angel whispered, kissing Madi again. "You are ours....you always were."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
"I love you both so much, my girls" Madison smiled big kissing back, falling in love with Angel, tearing up and feeling loved "thank you so much, Charly adores you and I adore David"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"Charly and Davey wanted to be family... now they can be." Angel smiled, gently upping her pace and adding. "Let me get you off baby, then I'll take you home so Vel can help you one more time..."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"mmhmm omg yesss" Madi moaned nodding "ohhhhh" helping with her friend's pants and undies, taking Angel to the couch and laying down "I would so love to get eaten by both of you sexy ladies"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:25 AM  
Angel smiled, kissing Madison sweetly. "For now.... let's get sexy right here... we can sneak out once Gail's run off to find her wife..."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
Madi kissed back, giggling and playing with her girl's tits "mmm may I?"  
she motorboated Angel's tits, sucking one hard  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"Mmm, god I missed you Madi baby."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"I missed you Angel" sucking the other with slurps "mmmm let me feel that hot mouth on me" playing with Angel's hair offering her tits  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:32 AM  
Angel smiled, quickly latching onto Madi's tits, sucking softly as she fingered her.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
Madi smiled and moaned, her feet on Angel's ass "mmm yess this is love" she cutely squeaked enjoying "ahhh my toes are gonna hurt from curling so much"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:38 AM  
"Mmm, I'll massage them for you baby...." Angel promised, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"I know" smiling and moaning, holding on tight while kissing her woman  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:42 AM  
Angel smiled, kissing her lovingly and upping her pace. "Marry me Madi?"  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
moaning into the kiss and gasping "omg really?...yesss! wish you would have asked before I made stupid mistakes Angel" kissing hard  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:45 AM  
"You moved too fast... Jessi to Jazzy in a week? Babe... we couldn't rescue you if we tried." Angel smiled, kissing Madi and upping her pace. "My sweet Wife."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
"I know i know...I feel so bad i'm sorry" she pouted moaning "mmmm you and Velvet won't regret me babe...I love you" cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:49 AM  
Angel smiled, kissing Madi's pout softly. "Mmm, good girl... but I'm still taking you home tonight... collared if I have to."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
kissing back and smacking Angel's ass "promise?" smirking  
"taste me" Madi pushed Angel's face into her pussy  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"Promise." Angel grinned, moving to lap at Madi's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
"haha" moaning and arching "you are amazing beautiful"  
Madi gasped feeling Angel's arms, so turned on  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:55 AM  
"Mmm, love you Madi babe."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"love you Angel" cupping her tits licking them, being sexy  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"Mmm.... sexy." Angel hummed, lapping firmly.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
"girl your nipples are so pebbled and pink" Madi pinched one, toes curling in pleasure as she came again "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:05 AM  
"Want to taste them babe?" Angel asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:06 AM  
"mmm" Madi giggled "did I make you tingle when I suckled them earlier?" pulling Angel up kissing her  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:08 AM  
"Yes you did... my sweet suckler." Angel smiled, kissing back softly.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
her hand on her wife's cheek as they kissed, smiling and staring as she pinched one then suckled it firmly  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:10 AM  
Angel moaned softly, cradling her wife's head gently. "Mmm, good girl."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:11 AM  
"get used of this" licking at one then the other  
"sexy girl" her fingers slipping into Angel's pussy  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:18 AM  
"Can't wait baby." Angel teased, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'm all yours tonight baby."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:19 AM  
"me neither" smiling big and moving down to lick her wife's beautiful pussy "you smell so good, I can't wait to smell Velvet too" licking up and down  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:24 AM  
"Mmmm... well when we're done here baby...." Angelina soon came.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:24 AM  
"you smell like sweet candy" slurping and licking her wife clean  
"mmm so yummy" getting some on her fingers and feeding Angel  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:26 AM  
"Mmm..." Angel had smiled, sucking Madi's fingers softly.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:26 AM  
Madi smiled big moving up and kissing Angel  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:28 AM  
"You are so perfect baby...." Angel purred, kissing Madi. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:31 AM  
Madi kissed back melting and holding on, feet playing with Angel's "mmm love you too...my true love"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:33 AM  
"Come home baby? Let us love you properly?"  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:34 AM  
"gladly" standing to get dressed, blushing  
"i'll make that cake you both like...and you gotta see what Charly got me for Mother's Day, i'm a lucky Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:40 AM  
Angel smiled, moving to get dressed. "Sounds good.... but you know Velvet won't let you stay dressed long..."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:41 AM  
"mmm damn Angel...that butt in those pants" winking and smiling "you two either, I won't be the only one stripping down" holding that booty and kissing Angel  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:46 AM  
Angel smirked, kissing Madi. "You know we'll have to find you a cute little bow....so Velvet can unwrap you."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:48 AM  
Madi giggled "as much as she loves surprises, can't wait to see her face"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:48 AM  
"Mmm... let's go home baby... before Gail kicks this door down."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:50 AM  
"ok!" Madi smiled holding Angel's arm leaving with her, flipping her hair and ignoring Gail  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 3:55 AM  
Angel had laughed at Gail's audible... 'What the fuck?' and Dixie's whistle. "Problem Gail? She's got a real love connection now." She called back, opening the door to the car, helping Madi in and joining her as the driver started the car to drive away.  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 3:56 AM  
"oh Gail...go home" Madi smiled getting in, pulling Angel close and kissing her  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 4:00 AM  
"Mmm, she'll relax." Angel laughed, kissing Madi lovingly. "Now... about that bow..." She pulled ribbon out of her kit bag, playfully tying it into Madi's hair, gently looping a collar around Madi's neck, her smile soft. "My MadiCat...."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 4:02 AM  
Madi looked up watching Angel putting the bow on her "I feel so special...so loved...thank you my Beautiful Angel" laying on her wife's chest  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 4:04 AM  
Angel smiled, kissing her forehead. "You're welcome Kitten... just don't whine when Velvet pounces your cute butt."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 4:05 AM  
"can your bed handle all the hotness and all that pussy?" giggling "she better know i'll roll her cute ass too then eat it....you two smell so amazing, falling asleep cuddling will be so special"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 4:08 AM  
"You'll finally be safe with us." Angel murmured. "If a little.... always horny."  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 4:14 AM  
"I always felt safe with my girls...Angel...don't be surprised if I wake up and get some while you and VelVel are asleep" kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love(WolfRP)Today at 4:16 AM  
"You know we won't mind baby." Angel smiled, kissing Madi softly. "Ready to go see Velvet?"  
________________________________________  
Madison Rayne (RP)Today at 4:17 AM  
"mmmm sure thing" rubbing her wife's chest.


	22. Frenchie/Jessie Jones Part 1

Frenchie had quit her job with WOW a while ago. She had felt lost, out of place.... and hated. The one girl who had tried to stop her was Jessie Jones, her bestie when she worked there. Now she went back to see her perform, cheering loudly when the girl won, smiling as she headed backstage to find her, knocking swiftly on her locker room door.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:30 PM  
Jessie smirked after her win, happy about her performance. Later in the Locker room, finishing a convo then answering the door to see her bestie Frenchie "Hey girl!" smiling big with a hug, happy to see her bestie there "everything ok?"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:32 PM  
"Hey gorgeous." Frenchie smiled, hugging Jessie back. "I'm good, I just missed your cute butt.... you always were the best girl here."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:34 PM  
"ah shucks, you know there's others way better...I mean yeah" laughing softly knowing she was the best "did you see those Dixie Darlings?"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:35 PM  
"They really tried it." Frenchie laughed. "I knew you had them." She was smiling as she moved to kiss Jessie's cheek. "My girl always was a badass."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:36 PM  
"missed you so much" Jessie kissed Frenchie's cheek "I don't hold back, especially against tough competition"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:37 PM  
"You never did." Frenchie smiled. "Remember that time you basically snapped me in half? then panicked..."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:39 PM  
"you blame me Muffin?" as she rubbed her bestie's back "i'm sorry"  
giving her a big kiss  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:43 PM  
Frenchie smiled, kissing Jessie sweetly in reply. "Mmm, depends... you free tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:43 PM  
"i'm free....for you" Jessie smiled and waved to Tessa and Jessicka "take care girls, have fun at Impact tapings"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:45 PM  
Frenchie smiled, looping an arm around Jessie. "So.... can I take you home tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:48 PM  
Jessie flexed a bit being Tomboyish but still knew she was the hottest girl on the roster "not if I take you home first"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:55 PM  
Frenchie laughed. "Well, let's go to someone's house... I have a question but it needs to be in private."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:56 PM  
"is the question will I eat that gorgeous ass? damn right I am" smirking and heading out with her bestie  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 10:57 PM  
Frenchie laughed, heading home with her girl. "More innocent than that..."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 10:58 PM  
at Frenchie's place "damn nice place French...is that the cabinet I can sit you on and have my dinner?" Jessie laughed spanking her girl's ass, slipping shoes off(edited)  
"still scared of Havok?"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:00 PM  
"A little." Frenchie admitted with a laugh, stepping out of her shoes and picking a box out of a cabinet, moving to kneel in front of Jessie and open the box. "My question was.... will you marry me.... and be my woman for the rest of our lives?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:01 PM  
*aww i'll protect you" as she turned around "oh shit French" Jessie smiled looking down, moving hair from her girl's face and leaning down to kiss her accepting the proposal  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:03 PM  
Frenchie smiled, slipping a ring onto her girl's finger, kissing her happily. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:05 PM  
"love you too baby" deepening the kiss and spanking French  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:06 PM  
Frenchie giggled softly. "Mmm, my babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:07 PM  
"did you hear Selina got engaged to Velvet?" smiling  
"actually married and got her pregnant"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Finally!" Frenchie laughed. "Those two make a cute couple... if weird."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:15 PM  
"yeah they used to hate each other but Selina gave her the dick" Jessie laughed cupping Frenchie's cheeks smiling  
"you're so adorable"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"She probably wanted it." Frenchie laughed. "Mmm, you make me cute."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:17 PM  
kissing her wife softly "I want you"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"You have me babe... for life." Frenchie promised, kissing Jessie again. "Shall we go... make it official?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:22 PM  
Jessie kissed back nodding and staring at Frenchie "mmm lead the way"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:32 PM  
Frenchie smiled, leading Jessie up to the bedroom and undressing.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:35 PM  
crossing arms watching then flexing a bit as she unbuttoned her top "I watched April Hunter's Naked Wrestling, she signed Huxley and Vulcana"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Oh? You thinking about joining?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:36 PM  
pushing her shorts down and leaning to lick her wife's ass "maybe"  
smirking "you have the cleanest feet out of everyone"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:38 PM  
"Clean is nicer than messy.... for me at least."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:42 PM  
"mine aren't bad, unlike Jungle Grrrl, her feet are dirty" spreading Frenchie's pussy and licking deep  
"mmm so pink and juicy"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:44 PM  
"Yours are nice and clean." Frenchie agreed. "Mmm, it's all yours baby."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:46 PM  
"only mine" flipping Frenchie on her back, feet in the air as she kept licking up and down(edited)  
"I don't care if Krampus comes after me for saying that about her girl"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieYesterday at 11:51 PM  
Frenchie giggled and moaned softly. "Mmm, Krampus will be too busy giving her girl a good strap."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"and scaring little children" slurping that pussy and smiling, grabbing the strappy from the top drawer slipping it on "Jessicka was standing there talking to Tessa, just hanging like girl...put some damn pants on, looking like the hose of a Vaccuum"(edited)  
________________________________________  
July 21, 2019  
FrenchieToday at 12:00 AM  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Frenchie asked with a smirk.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:01 AM  
"i'm not getting beaten up by Havok! are you crazy?" Jessie laughed getting back in bed poking Frenchie's nose with the cock(edited)  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:03 AM  
Frenchie giggled. "Mmm, you'd rather just get your girl wet... right?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:04 AM  
"right" smiling big tossing hair back "mmm get it wet then i'll give that wet hot pussy a good fuck"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:05 AM  
"You promise to hold still for me?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:05 AM  
Jessie laid back "happy?"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:06 AM  
Frenchie smiled and nodded, moving to suck the cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:07 AM  
"damn French...you look so hot with a cock in that big mouth" resting her foot on her wife's shoulder watching, playing with her hair  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:10 AM  
Frenchie smiled and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:10 AM  
"mmm that's my girl" Jessie cupped her boob and flexed "damn that is one hot little pussy that needs a good fuck"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:12 AM  
Frenchie nodded and murred softly, finally pulling off.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:13 AM  
"that pop" Jessie pulled Frenchie up sucking her nipple and pulled off with a pop smiling  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:13 AM  
Frenchie moaned softly. "Mmm, sounds good right?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:15 AM  
"very good" slowly fingering her wife then sliding the cock in "but I heard Havok talking about Rosemary"  
smiling and slowly thrusting "oh Katie invited us to her and Kelly's wedding"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:18 AM  
"Tell me more... about both?" Frenchie asked, moaning softly. "Mmm, god I've missed you."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:20 AM  
"what do you wanna know babe?" kissing on Frenchie's neck and chest, setting a good pace "mmm missed you too, love you so much"  
telling more about Rosemary and Havok "well...Havok mentioned her and The Demon are Friends with Benefits and love to take turns"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:23 AM  
"Well, when is the wedding... for one."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:24 AM  
"next weekend, Katie wants me to be a Bridesmaid and needs one more, I told her i'd ask you"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:27 AM  
"If she can find the dress in time, sure." Frenchie agreed, continuing to softly moan.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:27 AM  
"i'll text her after we make love babe" smiling and getting ontop, thrusting faster, sweating  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 12:31 AM  
Frenchie soon cried out and came.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 12:31 AM  
"mmm" sucking her wife's tits, pushing deep as Frenchie came "what's wrong? need a foot massage?" feeling Frenchie rub her feet on her back(edited)  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:09 AM  
"Mmm, if you'd like?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:14 AM  
"I used to hate feet till I met you" Jessie pulled out then started to massage Frenchie's cute feet, sucking her toes  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:14 AM  
Frenchie smiled softly, murring with happiness. "I'm just too cute to resist huh babe?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:16 AM  
"mmhmm" slurping and licking on them  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:16 AM  
Frenchie murred softly. "Lucky me."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:18 AM  
"lucky me, to see that beautiful smile everyday" Jessie smiled moving up to kiss Frenchie  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:18 AM  
Frenchie smiled and kissed her girl again. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:23 AM  
"I love you too" Jessie pulled the strappy off cuddling with her wife "we better announce our engagement" she checked out her ring smiling and tearing up  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:23 AM  
Frenchie smiled, snuggling into her wife and kissing her cheek. "Take the selfie babes."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:24 AM  
reaching over into her pants for her phone, taking the selfie showing the ring, staring at Frenchie then tagging -Mrs. Jones said Yes-  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:25 AM  
Frenchie smiled, kissing Jessie again. "Mmm, proud to be your girl."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:28 AM  
Jessie kissed back "me too" going through pics as they cuddled  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:34 AM  
"Remember the first time we met? You almost broke Krampus' face for making me cry."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:37 AM  
"mmhmm i'm not scared of her, go back to Norway you creepy thing"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:39 AM  
"Or just take ya wife and go away completely."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:39 AM  
"yeah that too" Jessie cringed  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:40 AM  
Frenchie smiled, kissing Jessie softly. "I prefer my baby."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:43 AM  
"I love you always and forever beautiful" smiling and kissing back  
"cute when you cried as you came"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:43 AM  
"Mmm, I do that a lot." Frenchie admitted.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:44 AM  
"looking forward to the next time" Jessie played with Frenchie's tits  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:46 AM  
"Mmm, maybe tomorrow... I'm sleepy and you make me feel all cozy."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:46 AM  
smiling big flexing "i'm just that good baby"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:47 AM  
Frenchie smiled, nuzzling closer with a small yawn.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:48 AM  
"I want Santana and Jamie Frost to be my Maids and Katie"(edited)  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:48 AM  
"Mmm, I'll figure mine out later."  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:49 AM  
"good idea" smiling and letting her girl lay on her chest  
"warm feet"  
________________________________________  
FrenchieToday at 1:50 AM  
Frenchie smiled. "Warm arms." She murmured, finally sleeping.  
________________________________________  
Jessie JonesToday at 1:50 AM  
Jessie fell asleep smiling and kissing Frenchie's forehead.


	23. Mercedes Martinez/Princesa Sugehit Part 2 (With Mami P) - this might be a re-upload

Mercedes stood in the kitchen making breakfast for her wife Princesa and Mother in Law as they slept. "hope they love this meal" she smiled talking to herself, setting the food on the table  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:28 PM  
Princesa had smiled as she entered the room. "Pancakes baby, really? You spoil me..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:29 PM  
"mmhmm figured you needed to be spoiled" she smiled big hugging her wife "Happy Mother's Day Mami"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:03 PM  
"Mmm, happy Mother's day to you too."Princesa smiled. "Momma's sleeping with sweet baby right now."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:03 PM  
Merc smiled kissing Princesa "awww spoiled"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:31 PM  
"Always." Princesa smiled, kissing Mercedes. "Let me eat babe... Momma'll be down soon then we can.... do something?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:32 PM  
"enjoy" she washed some dishes "your Mami is amazing, Ernestina adores her"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:33 PM  
Princesa smiled, eating a decent stack of pancakes. "She's so in love with the baby.... and you."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:34 PM  
"my beautiful family" finishing and teasing "damn you ate that like when you were preggo, girl" rubbing her wife's shoulders  
"my selfie Queen"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:47 PM  
"My papi." Princesa teased, smirking when her mother froze in the doorway. "Mami! Come in...."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:48 PM  
Merc laughed kissing Princesa then noticed Mami Suge "hey good morning, Mami" offering a hug with the other arm  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:49 PM  
Mami smiled, hugging Mercedes. "Morning ladies..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:49 PM  
hugging back kissing her cheek "Mi Ladies"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:12 PM  
"So what are we doing today?" Mami asked, laughing as she added. "Prin baby.... you got syrup all over you."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:14 PM  
Merc laughed "like a little kid" teasing "well...my ladies deserve a day at the Spa"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:15 PM  
"She's cute tho." Mami laughed. "Spa day huh.... private room I hope..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:16 PM  
"of course...nobody is seeing my naked ass" smiling "or my girls, my Mami can take Ernestina while we're gone"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:25 PM  
"You spoil us Mer..." Princesa smiled. "Mami, is 'Tina ready?" "Of course... just dozing like a baby angel."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
"I can't help it, you spoil me too" smiling "our little sleepy baby angel" arm around Princesa  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
Princesa smiled, kissing Mercedes sweetly. "So, when Mommma picks her up we can go out..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:28 PM  
Merc kissed back, making cute smoochie sounds "yeah let me text her" Merc texted her Mami about 'Tina  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:31 PM  
"Good girl."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
"i'm a chick magnet" shrugging playfully as she finished "my Mami is on the way"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
Princesa smiled, kissing her softly. "Mami fetch 'Tina please?" Mami nodded and went to fetch the baby.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:41 PM  
Merc kissed back licking Prin's tongue smiling again "mmm I love you Mami, my sweet baby Suge" smirking "getting my dick hard"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
"Not around Mami.... not yet."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
"I can't control it" laughing a bit, her Mami arrives "she's here" Merc answered the door smiling "Happy Mami's Day"  
Mami Martinez hugged back then hugged Prin  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Hi Mami." Princesa smiled, kissing Mami Martinez' cheek. Mami had returned with 'Tina. "Here's baby angel."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
she smiled taking baby angel "hey 'Tina, ready to go shop with Mami Nez?" Merc smiled kissing her daughter "love you and be good, don't touch anything on the shelves"  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:15 PM  
Ernestina mewed softly. "Bye babycakes." Princesa smiled.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 8:17 PM  
"aww mew mew" smiling as Mami Nez left with her "well sexy ladies, ready to get pampered?"  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"Born ready." Princesa smiled, laughing when Mami nodded.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
laughing and offering her arms "you two ladies are so cute" Merc smiled big taking them to the Spa  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
Princesa and Mami took her arms and let her lead them away.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
at the Spa getting them a private room and towels, heading to undress for the Sauna  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
"Naked time." Princesa laughed.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
smirks nudging "mmm" undressing "roar baby" flexing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Princesa smiled, undressing, laughing when Mami paused and clearly checked Mercedes out.  
"Aye.... Mami... you okay?" ".... BIG."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
smiling at Mami Suge "Princesa made that same face"  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"You are big Merc papi..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
"I know Mami" Merc laughed kissing Prin  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Prin laughed and responded, giggling when her mother finished stripping shyly. "Aye... you two." Mami had moved into the Sauna, leaving Prin laughing.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"my big sexy Mami Suge" smiling again and laughing, walking in with Prin  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"Mmm, wanna try Mami, Merc?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"you know us Puerto Ricans like big booty" she said as she rubbed her wife's booty, cock getting harder  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Princesa laughed softly. "Mmm, I meant my Mami dearest..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"oh my bad baby" biting at that neck smirking "mmm so Mami Suge, wanna give it a try?" holding and shaking her dick  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
Mami blushed but nodded, making Princesa laugh again. "Si?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"come here you big adorable woman...damn I am so hard for you both, Princesa busts my balls so good, now her Mami wants some action"  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Mami had moved closer shyly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
Merc flipped her hair back laying on Prin's lap(edited)  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Prin smiled, stroking her hair. "Saddle up Mami.... you are ready, right Merc?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"I need some head first, you know the routine" nodding and tickling Prin's belly and nibbling on it "I smell some pussy girl"  
________________________________________  
May 13, 2019  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 12:02 AM  
"Well... maybe Mami should taste?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
"mmm go for it Mami Suge" Merc said adjusting to lick Prin's pussy, offering her cock  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 12:15 AM  
Prin had moaned softly even as Mami moved to suck her cock.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
Merc moaned rubbing Mami Suge's head as she was suckled "mmmm damn, skills" smiling and suckling her wife's clit  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Told you she's good."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"thanks for the warning Princesa" smiles and pulling Prin to sit on her face, as they sweat from the steam, toes curling as she ate pussy and got swallowed  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 12:53 AM  
Princesa moaned softly, riding her wife's face, grinning at her mother sucking her wife.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
humming while holding Princesa's ass with one hand, the other hand on her Mother in Law's head moaning, one leg over Mami's shoulder "god i'm gonna bust a nut"  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"Let her taste it babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
sucking Princesa and cumming hard  
"you two trying to kill me" laughing and sucking her wife's clit harder  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 1:29 AM  
Princesa soon came.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
"mmmm" Merc moved her wife off pulling her down and kissing her deep, breathing heavy  
playing with Princesa's big tits  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 1:34 AM  
Princesa smiled and responded, letting Mami nestle closer.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
Mercedes smiled big loving her Mother in Law laying on her chest "love you both so much..give your Mami some smooches babe"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Princesa Martinez (WolfRP)Today at 1:38 AM  
Princesa smiled, kissing Mami softly.


	24. Kay Lee Ray/Izzie Robinson Part 2

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:00 AM  
Izzie witnessed her beautiful wife become Number 1 Contender at UK's Download Fest crying as she smiled watching and clapping "she did it! that's my baby" later backstage as Kay Lee was interviewed, Izzie came up from behind smiling and kissing her wife's cheek "proud of you"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:01 AM  
"Hi Iz." Kay Lee smiled, turning to hug her wife as she continued talking, smiling and kissing her wife softly. "You proud baby?"  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:02 AM  
"very proud...I love this woman, Toni better be prepared...new Champ coming soon" Izzie smiled kissing back as she spoke  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:06 AM  
Kay Lee laughed, hugging Izzie again. "You hear the lady...." She teased, signing off and leading Izzie away, kissing her cheek. "You've gotten good at promos bae."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:08 AM  
Izzie smiled walking away with Kay Lee, blushing at the kisses and how cute her wife was "I learned from my wife" softly rubbing her back  
"wanna check out a couple bands? Slipknot is playing soon"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:10 AM  
"Sure. I'm free for the next week or so." Kay Lee paused then added. "Ever wanted to fuck to a rock band?"  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:11 AM  
"not infront of all these people babe" laughing  
staring and smiling cutely, kissing her wife  
Isla walked with Jazzy, Candice and Jinny "hey Kay Lee, you brought your wife, be good" Isla smirked holding hands with Jinny, Candice smiled holding onto Jazzy's arm  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:18 AM  
Kay Lee laughed. "Not my fault she gets me all hot and bothered."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:19 AM  
"that's right, hey ladies great match out there" smiling and shaking hands with Jazzy and Jinny  
-hey the shemale won!! they let Kay Lee win!- Izzie glared seeing the guy, walking up "what did you say?" the guy put his hands up as Jazzy also glared at the guy  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:32 AM  
"He said 'I have no dick'...." Kay Lee soothed, pulling Izzie back. "He's not worth it babe, leave him to Jazzy."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:33 AM  
"motherfucker keep your damn mouth shut!" as she was pulled back by Kay Lee  
"yeah that's right wallow in the mud..." watching as Jazzy punched him "babe!" Candice pulled Jazzy back  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:45 AM  
"He better leave." Kay Lee murmured, leading the girls away to limos to head home.  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:46 AM  
Security comes and takes the guy away after Izzie explained what went down, following her wife and their friends "tight grip there babe" smiling  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 12:48 AM  
"Didn't want to lose you because you hit a guy." Kay teased, kissing her wife's cheek again. "Let's go home babe.."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 12:49 AM  
Izzie smiled kissing on Kay's jawline getting in "mmm you won't ever lose me, I love you so much"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 1:07 AM  
"I love you too, my feisty girl."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 1:08 AM  
"feisty...you or me?" smirking and holding her wife "you're so beautiful with those blue eyes" continuing to kiss over Kay's neck and jawline(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 4:04 PM  
"You." Kay Lee laughed, smiling and letting Izzie kiss her jawline. "Look who's talking, all pale and cute."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 4:10 PM  
laughing softly and rubbing her wife's abs "damn girl you workout?" smiling and kissing Kay  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 4:23 PM  
"Mmm, you know I do, gotta keep up with my MMA badass." Kay laughed, kissing Izzie before adding. "You also like to make me sweat."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 4:25 PM  
"I sure do and it doesn't take much, keep driving me crazy babe" Izzie took her phone kissing Kay's cheek and snapping a selfie, tagging her wife -I love life, my career, and Kay Lee-(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 5:00 PM  
Kay Lee smiled, using her phone to like the post then kissing Izzie fully on the lips for her own photo. -Just me and her, always -  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 5:05 PM  
Izzie kissed back blushing, grabbing Kay's cute ass then liking her wife's post with heart eye emoji "you're so beautiful, my Scottish Siren"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 5:15 PM  
"My gorgeous Irish Buttkicker." Kay smiled, kissing Izzie again. "I'm so glad I found you."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 5:16 PM  
kissing back smiling cutely "i'm about to take you right here Kay Lee, glad I found you too"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 6:12 PM  
"We're almost home... then we can get freaky."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 6:16 PM  
"oh yeah?" smirking and pinching her wife's tits, flexing and squeezing softly  
"bet Santa Paws will be happy to see us"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 6:22 PM  
Kay laughed softly. "Mmm, he's always happy to see us, cute lil man that he is."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 6:25 PM  
"lil snappy" laughing and smiling as they got home "I can hear lil man already" as Izzie got out grabbing their bags  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 7:00 PM  
"Brace for impact then." Kay Lee laughed, opening the door and scooping up the dog when it leapt at her. "Hey buddy boy."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 7:02 PM  
"thanks for the warning" smiling and waving "Pawsy, hey baby" kissing his lil head then going bring the bags to the bedroom, slipping off shoes and coming back to get a snack(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 8:01 PM  
Kay Lee had fussed the dog a little longer before letting him out to pee and watching as he went, smiling when Izzie came back. "He's getting big isn't he?"  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 8:02 PM  
Izzie smiled nodding and holding Kay Lee from behind offering a bite of her Granola bar "yes he is, our lil baby" stealing a nibble on her wife's neck  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 8:11 PM  
Kay Lee smiled, nibbling a little off the Granola bar. "Mmm, he's going to be our big baby soon."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 8:13 PM  
"he won't get too big stop worrying, Kay Lee" laughing as he came back jumping on her leg "puppies can't have Granolas no no" heading back in with her wife and puppy(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 9:47 PM  
Kay Lee smiled, shutting the door and kissing her wife as the puppy settled on the dog bed. "Let's go to bed shall we?"  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 9:49 PM  
kissing back and finishing her snack "mmm that kiss tasted like Granola, we need a good workout and celebrate your shot at Toni" pinching Kay Lee's ass and scooping her up "my babe"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 10:33 PM  
Kay Lee giggled, nestling closer. "My goddess."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 10:34 PM  
laying her wife down then undressing, grabbing Kay Lee's feet and slipping her shoes and socks off, smelling them and make faces smirking "stinky strong feet"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayYesterday at 11:31 PM  
Kay Lee laughed, undressing. "Yeah, that happens."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayYesterday at 11:32 PM  
"I fight barefoot so not for me" Izzie laughed and flexed being sexy as she slowly started grinding into Kay Lee, sucking her toes  
"I want you to ride my dick" smacking her wife's ass standing  
________________________________________  
July 23, 2019

Kay Lee RayToday at 12:57 AM  
Kay Lee smiled. "Try saying please?"  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayToday at 12:58 AM  
sliding the strappy on smiling softly and laying on the bed sticking tongue out "please?"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayToday at 1:16 AM  
Kay Lee smiled, kissing Izzie and quickly sucking the strap before mounting up, mewling softly as she sank down.  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayToday at 1:18 AM  
"damn girl" smirking at the sucking then holding her wife "love you so much" as Kay Lee rode, Izzie kissed and suckled on her wife's neck and tits  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayToday at 1:22 AM  
"Love you too my gorgeous girl." Kay Lee panted, upping her pace a little, knowing she wasn't going to last long. She soon came.  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayToday at 1:22 AM  
"damn" teasing and pushing deep till Kay Lee finished "mmm"  
________________________________________

Kay Lee RayToday at 1:23 AM  
"God you are so good at that."  
________________________________________

Izzie Robinson-RayToday at 1:26 AM  
"you make it easy" cuddling her wife.


	25. Mandy Leon/Velvet Sky Part 1

"ANGEL?" Velvet had watched Angelina go and sighed, rolling her eyes a little. She should have known Angelina would run off, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. Instead she used the lost promo time to sneak into the locker room she shared with Angel and Mandy, locking them both in and undressing to shower, sneaking behind Mandy and curling a tender arm around her waist. "Hello there beautiful...."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
Mandy sighed in the shower after a controversial loss to Kelly Klein, due to Referee Stoppage. She leaned back feeling it was Velvet behind her. "hey you...everything ok with Angelina? you two had me worried" smiling relieved to have friends that cared for her, kissing Velvet softly  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 4:15 PM  
"We're fine.... she's just sweet on Madi too.... especially after Jazzy and Jessie..." Velvet murmured, kissing Mandy gently. "How about you? Feeling okay after that chokeout?"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"good, i love you girls so much and poor Madi..she does not deserve that at all" she nodded and nuzzled into Velvet "yeah but that bitch better know...she can't sit at our table"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"Give her time... maybe when she's done getting beat up she can come." Velvet laughed, kissing Mandy's neck. "For tonight.... let me make you feel good, then we can go see if Angel's home..."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 4:28 PM  
Mandy laughed and smirked big "getting frisky Sky" she took Velvet's hands to cup her soft tits "mmm please, yes baby"  
she stared "did you like my ROH report last week? i'm really loving those suits I get to wear"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 4:34 PM  
"You were pure sex on a stick... obviously." Velvet teased, playing gently with Mandy's chest."Mmm, baby... I have a question..."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
laughing and rubbing Velvet's head, kissing over her neck "mmm I love the way you talk baby...sure" Mandy listened  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 4:45 PM  
"Would you... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"oh my.." she paused and teared up answering with a kiss, turning to wrap her arms around Velvet  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 5:01 PM  
Velvet smiled, kissing Mandy softly. "Mmm, you are so cute all tearful."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 5:02 PM  
"you too, in your own words...Oh My God Shut the Fuck Up" Mandy teased as she laughed kissing Velvet again  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 5:30 PM  
Velvet laughed and kissed her again, teasing a hand over her body. "Let's find a sofa.... wouldn't want you collapsing."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 5:40 PM  
"why cause you're so aggressive" Mandy melted into the kiss moaning, foot rubbing her wife's leg "so you don't mind a little fuzz babe?"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 5:57 PM  
"I can be... and we both know you swoon for me." Velvet teased. "Fuzz is cute babe." She paused before moving to finish showering, leading Mandy out to dry off.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"that obvious? you're just so beautiful and adorable" Mandy smiled big biting her lip and watching Velvet's ass as they got out "I may have to break out a dildo and wreck you"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 6:29 PM  
"I'm sure Angel has one you can borrow." Velvet teased, posing. "Come get me."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 6:32 PM  
"she has a collection i'm sure" Mandy smacked Velvet's bubble butt "girl, keep swaying and teasing, maybe i'll give you a good lap dance" *Mandy was a dancer, actress, and model before Wrestling.  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 6:41 PM  
"You know I'd love you to give me a lapdance..."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
she smirked pushing Velvet on the couch as they dried off, slowly swaying as she played with her tits and turned shaking her ass at her wife then sitting on her lap, grinding  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 6:58 PM  
Velvet smirked, spanking her softly.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
Mandy smiled big kissing her wife softly then cupped her tits to feed her "I adore you so much, I worship you from your pretty head to your sexy feet, I love you so much"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 7:08 PM  
Velvet smiled, sucking softly on her tits. "Mmm, my sweet wife to be."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
Mandy moaned softly enjoying "mmm can I suck yours too baby?" asking softly as she played with Velvet's tits  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 7:13 PM  
"Of course you can babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 7:26 PM  
she stood up to let Velvet lay down, adjusting to suckle on her wife's nipples while offering hers, biting  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 7:35 PM  
Velvet smirked and responded in kind, pulling Mandy against her. "Mmm, my minxy girl."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 7:51 PM  
"ooo tongue? I got something for you girl" laughing and adjusting for a 69, Mandy straddling Velvet's face, licking at her wife's beautiful pussy "mmm nice wax job VelVel"  
opening wifey's smooth legs "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 9:20 PM  
"You enjoying yourself?" Velvet teased.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 9:29 PM  
"always with you babe" settling as she licked deep  
"baby feet" tickling one as she bounced her juicy ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 9:46 PM  
Velvet laughed, moaning softly and licking at her own pace. "Mmm, sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 9:48 PM  
"ohhhh" moaning and riding Velvet's tongue laughing softly  
"you sexy"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 9:53 PM  
Velvet smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 9:54 PM  
Maria smiled sucking her wife's clit, matching paces  
"mmmm i'm your Wonder Woman and you're my Supergirl"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 9:55 PM  
"Mmm, you are wonderful." Velvet laughed, upping her pace a little more, already close.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 9:56 PM  
squeaking and laughing, licking deeper while being close aswell "mmm dinner after this? ring shopping?" slurping  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 9:56 PM  
"Sounds perfect." Velvet agreed, squealing as she came undone.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 9:58 PM  
"like you" smirking and cumming hard "oohh VelVel!" licking her wife clean  
"delish" Mandy laid back kissing Velvet, nipples hard from excitement(edited)  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 10:19 PM  
"You are.... stunning."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 10:20 PM  
"thanks my love, lets go eat and shop" Maria kissed her wife  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 10:25 PM  
Velvet smiled, kissing back before moving to get dressed.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 10:29 PM  
"baby" Mandy followed getting dressed and combing her hair "round 2 later?" smiling  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 10:29 PM  
"Well, unless Angel wants a turn." Velvet teased.  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 10:33 PM  
"I think she's busy with Madi" buttoning her top, slipping heels on  
laughing and stealing a kiss  
________________________________________  
Velvet Sky(WolfRP)Today at 10:34 PM  
"You never know." Velvet laughed, kissing Mandy softly. "She might want one try... before we couple up for real."  
________________________________________  
Mandy Leon (RP)Today at 10:34 PM  
"I wouldn't say no" smiling and hooking arms to leave.


	26. Dakota Kai/Tegan Nox/Sara Amato/Nikki Cross Part 1

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 1:40 AM  
Dakota had smiled as she moved to greet her Team Kink partner, happy to see Tegan again. "Well hello Miss Nox.... what you doing skulking out here alone? You can come in you know..."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 1:43 AM  
Tegan smiled big "hey Kota..or should I say Ms. Cross" giggling and coming in hugging her bestie "was waiting for Sara but she must have had ran late with classes"(edited)  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 1:47 AM  
"She's probably dealing with Nikki's wild ass." Dakota laughed, hugging her friend and kissing her softly. "You ever wonder what could have been with us?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 1:49 AM  
"oh my...your wife is something else" she smiled kissing back, always close to Dakota "a lot, more than you know" as Tegan took Dakota's hand kissing her again "can we use your bed?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 2:11 AM  
"Sure... if you don't mind potentially getting caught?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 2:13 AM  
"we'll just explain if we do...right? besides...I wanna scissor you" walking with her bestie to the bedroom, undressing "love the pics of the kitties, adorbs"  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 2:14 AM  
"Okay." Dakota smiled, undressing. "I thought you'd enjoy them." She was smiling as she settled on the bed.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 2:17 AM  
Tegan smiled, slowly rubbing herself then climbing into bed kissing Dakota, flicking her tongue  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 2:19 AM  
Dakota smiled, kissing back with a low murr of pleasure, moving to press against her bestie.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 2:20 AM  
squeaking in pleasure, smiling big and playing with Dakota's lil hair buns then leaning back tangling her legs for a scissor  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 2:34 AM  
Dakota smiled, slightly upping her pace and glancing up when the door closed. "That you Nikks?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 2:35 AM  
"ohhh god Dakota!" as she laid back looking over as Nicola answered "Kota! i'm home muh Kiwi"  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 2:42 AM  
Dakota smiled, kissing Tegan. "Wanna play baby?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 2:44 AM  
Tegan kissed back breathing deep, Nicola smirked seeing her wife and Tegan "Nekki wants to Plehhh hehehehe" as she licked her lips undressing  
"oh my" Tegan giggled  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 2:49 AM  
"Think you can handle her Teeg?" Dakota teased, kissing Nikki when she settled. "Hi gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 2:51 AM  
"can you handle me...can you handle Nekki" Nicola smiled big kissing back "hehehehe muh Kiwi" Tegan smiled kissed Nicola aswell, she kissed back "mmm hey Dragon, where's wifey?"  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:00 AM  
"Running late..." Sara answered from the doorway, laughing at Dakota's smile and wave, moving to undress and join them in the bed. "Hi Tegan baby."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:01 AM  
Nicola laughed waving, Tegan smiled big "baby!" playfully tackling Sara as Nicola started rubbing Dakota's pussy  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:03 AM  
Dakota moaned softly, kissing her wife and moving to high-five Sara when she landed, Sara laughing and kissing Tegan softly. "Hi sexy girl."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:05 AM  
Nicola kissed back then smiled to Sara rubbing her cheek "mmm all the sexay" Tegan blushed then leaned over kissing Dakota as Nicola kissed Sara  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:05 AM  
Dakota and Sara returned the kisses, both women grinding on their wives.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:08 AM  
Tegan moaned and suckled Dakota's nipple, Nicola smiled drooling a bit and grabbing her wife's ass "bootyyyy hehehe" as she latched onto Sara's nipple, suckling hard  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:09 AM  
Dakota smiled, cupping Tegan's head and moaning, watching Nicola suck on Sara and smirking at her moan. "Mmm, not going to take long if you two keep doing that."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:13 AM  
Tegan smiled lapping her bestie's nipples, Nicole smirked at Sara as she pushed Dakota to her back, licking that pussy  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:15 AM  
Dakota moaned softly, soon cumming, watching Sara wriggle into her wife's lap.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:17 AM  
"omg Sara!" as Tegan held gripped her wife, grinding on her, Nicola laughed at Dakota's reactions, her feet in the air growling "mmmm cummy cummy yummy hehehe" Tegan leaned back pulling Sara ontop  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:19 AM  
Dakota smiled. "Want to taste it baby?" She asked lightly, watching Sara grind on Tegan.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:21 AM  
Nicola grinded on Dakota cumming herself then switching around to lick her wife "baby lick me" as Tegan wrapped her legs around Sara's head feeding her  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:22 AM  
Sara moaned, lapping at Tegan hotly, Dakota soon murring and kissing Nicola.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:23 AM  
Nicola kissed back, pressing to Dakota, Tegan came hard as her toes curled "ahh Sara!" she cried "aww Teegs crying" Nicola looked over "i'm ok..." Tegan smiled(edited)  
"Stellllla!" Nicola flexed  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:25 AM  
Sara smiled, hugging her wife gently. "Just overwhelmed right babe?" Dakota smiled, humming softly and moving to kiss Nikki.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:27 AM  
"yeah overwhelmed baby Dragon" she kissed Sara's neck then giggled at Nicola "hehehe oookay" as she kissed Dakota, both couples making out  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:28 AM  
Sara smiled, kissing her wife sweetly, Dakota kissing back happily.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:30 AM  
Tegan held Sara's cheeks kissing back, Nicola smiled softly kissing back "love you...muh Kiwi" Tegan smiled "love you Sara, how was training?" cuddled a bit, holding hands with Dakota(edited)  
"oooo Sara" Nicola stood to grab the strappy from the closet, biting it growling "whoa" Tegan shook her head  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:35 AM  
"Busy." Sara smiled, laughing when Nicola pulled out the strap. "Want something Nikks?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:36 AM  
"noo we can just cuddle...but next time we PLEHH" Nicola smiled putting it back then pounced on Sara tickling her, Tegan rolled with Dakota kissing her bestie  
"Sara smell muh feet" Nicola laid back putting them up  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:39 AM  
Sara laughed, tickling Nikki's feet and watching Dakota kiss Tegan.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:40 AM  
Nicola made a face "Saraaa!" laughing and squirming, Tegan smiled flicked her tongue on Dakota's(edited)  
________________________________________

Dakota Cross-Kai/Sara Amato-NoxToday at 3:43 AM  
"Happy, little wriggles?" Sara laughed. Dakota hummed, kissing deeper.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliToday at 3:44 AM  
"happy happy" Nicola smiled kissing Sara, tits rubbing, grinding "mmm love you bestie" Tegan smiled grinding a bit.


	27. Debra/Francine Part 3

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 2:54 PM  
Debra appeared at RAW Reunion as Alundra, winning the 24/7 Title over Candice Michelle with a Sleeper. Now finally headed home, she walked in "Frannie?" smiling and stripping, only wearing the title as she snuck into the bedroom seeing her wife trying on a new Bikini, coming up behind her  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 2:56 PM  
Francine had been fidgeting with the straps on the bikini, finally relaxing when she felt Debra behind her, smiling as she felt a title pressed to her back, relaxing into Debra's arms. "Mmm, hi gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 2:58 PM  
"hey Hot Momma" Deb smiled kissing Francine, her cock semi-hard "it was so nice seeing everyone again, got autographs for Timmy and Tammy too and Steve soaked us in beer, I showered" laughing  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:03 PM  
"You still smell like beer..." Fran teased, kissing Debra softly. "How is Torrie? and Barbie girl?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:06 PM  
"complaining?" kissing back "mmm they are doing great, Barb has a little girl with Ivory and Torrie is happier than ever with Rena"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:08 PM  
"Would I dare?" Fran laughed, kissing Debra's neck softly. "Glad those two finally got happy, Rena too actually... she seemed so lost before she found her girl again."  
She paused then added. "I'm guessing Mellie and Candi were fine too?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:11 PM  
"I told Barb, yeah you young girls like em old huh? look at my wife she still loves my old ass" Deb laughed grabbing Francine's ass "Rena is getting some good sex, you blame her?" nodding "Melina's married to Stacy and being Mom to her kids, Candi got her a shemale, I mean I heard those shemales know how to put out"  
swaying with her wife making out  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:15 PM  
"You aren't old babe..." Francine reminded Deb softly. "Just precious." She had laughed at Deb grabbing her ass. "Not at all, but it's sweet that she got her Torrie, she always did love that girl." She was smiling at Deb's last words as they swayed, kissing back happily. "Mmm, well you sure do babe."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:18 PM  
"don't give me that bullshit, I know i'm hot" smiling softly "just like I always loved you sweet cheeks" softly squeezing that ass as they kissed "mmm well...does the Champ get a little something something?" her cock now fully erect with the title resting on it  
"that bikini looks so good on you Frannie"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:22 PM  
"Well then stop with this old bullcrap." Fran teased. "Mmm, your sweetcheeks.... I love you Deb." She spoke softly. "Would the champ like to be pinned and loved?" Fran asked with a smirk, stroking her wife's cock softly. "I thought you might like it... nice and easy access to all your fave places to squeeze."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:24 PM  
"I can do what I want" Deb stuck her tongue out "I love you too, my honey" watching Francine stroke her and moaning "mmm pin me" she leaned in sucking on Francine's neck and tits, undoing the top  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:31 PM  
Francine smiled, guiding Debra to the bed and settling over her once she had removed the bikini pants, kissing Deb's hairline as she settled, still stroking her cock. "Ready to be mounted babe?"  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:32 PM  
"damn how can I say no when I have tits in my face and a hot naked woman stroking my cock? make me humble" Deb smiled kissing Frannie, smacking her ass and letting her own hair down  
"mmm stroke it slower" biting a nipple  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:34 PM  
Fran smiled, slowing her stroking a little. "I love you, my horny champ."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:35 PM  
"mmmm love you too" sucking hard on a nipple then slowly sliding into her wife  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 3:39 PM  
Fran smiled, kissing Debra as she took her deep into her. "Mmm, you wanna top babe, else someone might count you out."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 3:43 PM  
"hmm?" grunting as her cock went deeper kissing back...Melina slowly ran in getting on bed counting "1..2...3 new champ!" Deb gasped "what the hell?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:10 PM  
Francine laughed softly, kissing Deb softly. "Relax babe, you can get it back tomorrow." She was smirking as she added. "You know this lil voyeur will stick around."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 4:14 PM  
Deb shrugged handing the belt over, kissing back, smacking Francine's ass "mmm oh i'll get it back...but Melina nice to see you again" Melina smiled big "hey girl nice cock and balls" Deb laughed "thanks" Melina kissed Francine's cheek  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:20 PM  
Fran laughed, putting the belt over her shoulder and keeping her pace. "You know we'll have to hot potato this thing with refs visiting." Fran smiled, kissing Melina's cheek. "Nice job Mellie."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 4:21 PM  
Deb shook her head and moaned enjoying that pussy "mmm damn babe how do you stay so wet?" Melina smiled again sliding her shirt off now fully naked "so do I get to taste this famous cock, Frannie?"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:23 PM  
"It's a skill." Francine teased. "Mmm, feel free to taste whatever you want Mellie."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 4:25 PM  
"I know, like how the hell do I stay so damn hard...cause my wife is hot as fuck" Deb laughed, Melina smirked kissing Deb as she kissed back "mmm no wonder Stacy melts for you" Melina laughed softly then smirked, kneeling up to flick her tongue over Francine's  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:27 PM  
Francine had smirked, responding in kind, stroking Melina's back lightly. "Stace must love that tongue."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 4:29 PM  
"she sure does" Melina nodded, Deb moaned watching "mmm damn how bout you two lovelies suck on my cock, i have enough" smirking at Francine "sure Francine wanna?" Melina asked(edited)  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:36 PM  
Francine smiled and nodded, moving off her wife to kiss the tip of her cock. "Let's do it."  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 4:37 PM  
"i'm such a whore for pussy" she laid back enjoying, playing with Francine and Melina's hair "mmm imagine Barb trying to get some, poor babygirl I know Ivory gives her so much loving, that girl is glowing" Melina smiled licking on Deb's cock and balls  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:42 PM  
"Ivy adores that girl." Francine smirked, sucking her wife's cock.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 4:46 PM  
"she sure does" Melina smiled kissing on Francine's neck while stroking Deb "ohhh yesss babe" Deb moaned playing with both girl's tits, Melina then sucked hard on Deb's balls  
"fuck I could just pass out from this"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 4:59 PM  
"Mmm, good job you aren't champ right now." Francine teased, slightly upping the pace, teasing a hand over Melina's ass.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 5:01 PM  
"oh hush Frannie, I let you win" Deb laughed teasing and moaned as Melina took her turn to suck Deb's cock "mmmmm" Melina moaned at Francine's hand and opened her legs more "finger my pussy Frannie"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 5:03 PM  
Francine laughed, watching Melina suck before licking at her wife's balls and teasing two fingers into Melina to set a pace.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 5:04 PM  
"oooo yess baby" Melina moaned while sucking slowly "mmm i'm so blessed to have a hot wife and get so much sex and that my cock can still perform well under pressure" Deb pinching both girl's tits  
"baby doll, lick that pussy while I bang yours"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 5:12 PM  
"Babe, you'll always be my stud." Francine promised, moving to let Melina settle before moving to lick her pussy, spreading herself for Deb at the same time.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 5:14 PM  
"I know" Deb smiled kneeling up and smacking her wife's ass and sliding back into that hot pussy "love that sound" Melina smiled laying back and moaned, her legs around Francine's shoulders "you have beautiful little feet Mel" Melina smiled winking  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 5:38 PM  
Fran smiled, moaning softly before lapping harder at her friend's pussy.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 5:40 PM  
"damn girl eat that pussy, I taught you well" Deb smiled as Melina moaned loudly "I got this watch Melina" as she pushed hard, hips smacking  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 5:44 PM  
Francine had moaned loudly, really close to release, upping her pace with Melina.  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 5:46 PM  
"that's my girl" Deb smiled leaning over and sucking on her wife's neck, playing with her tits and smelling Melina's feet "damn your have pretty feet, both of you" Melina laughed wiggling her toes as she cummed arching, Deb sucked Melina's toes  
"mmmm i love feet" biting them as she cummed "so Shannon really wants me to pop that ass cherry huh?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 5:53 PM  
Francine had laughed softly, finally cumming, upping her pace. "Yeah she does."(edited)  
________________________________________

Debra 'Alundra/Madusa' MiceliYesterday at 5:55 PM  
Deb smiled and pulled out slowly to lick Frannie's ass and pussy, Melina smiled kissing Francine "poor girl is spoiled"  
________________________________________

Francine 'Fran' Fournier-MiceliYesterday at 5:56 PM  
"Mmm, not complaining." Frannie laughed, moving to rub her feet on Deb's cock lightly.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 5:57 PM  
"better not" Deb sighed laying back as Melina smiled joining her friend, kissing Francine deep "oooo yesss all the sexy feet"  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 6:04 PM  
"Happy Debs?" Francine asked idily.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 6:06 PM  
"very happy Frannie" tickling her wife's foot then pulling her up for a make out while Melina smiled "horny Alundra" slowly kneeling to tease the cock on her pussy "so big"  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 6:17 PM  
Francine smiled, making out with her wife. "Mm, want to ride it Mellie?"  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 6:22 PM  
"mmmm love you babe, you sexy minx" Deb teased as Melina bit her lip slowly straddling and moaning "it's sooo big" as she did her split "owww don't break it Melina!"  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 6:27 PM  
"Mmm, just enjoy her babe." Frannie smiled, leaning to whisper. "Maybe you can help her and Stace later."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 6:28 PM  
"I wasn't complaining" Deb glared "babe I love when you rest those tits on mine" Deb kissed Francine while Melina smiled riding slowly  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 6:30 PM  
Francine smiled, leaning on Deb a little more, watching them play as she kissed Deb. "Mmm, my stud."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 6:36 PM  
"mmm my Queen" Deb smiled holding Melina's ass with one hand, arm around Frannie "ahhh feels good!" Melina leaned over sucking Deb's nipple  
"why are my tits so inviting?" teasing  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 6:51 PM  
"Pillowy goodness." Fran smiled, moving to spank Melina's ass.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 6:52 PM  
"yours are better" Deb smirked as Melina cummed hard, laughing from the spank "hell yeah I love a spanking" Deb laughed "so does Frannie" as she smacked her wife's ass  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 7:02 PM  
Fran laughed softly. "Love you Debs."


	28. Melissa Cervantes/Camille Ligon Part 1 (or 2)

Mel and Cam loved to travel and compete. As they were on a Road Trip from Dallas heading back home to Austin Mel decided to do a Q&A "hey...it's me again and my amazing life partner" smiling and wearing a black cap and tshirt "thank you all that came out to see our show, was nice meeting everyone and selling shirts, we even got to see our good friends Sexy Star and Karlee!" talking as she drove, Diego sleeping in his baby seat(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 7:29 PM  
"We love you all." Cam chimed in, pausing to kiss her wife's cheek.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 7:31 PM  
Mel kissed back "Diego is snoring" laughing a bit and watching questions "yeah he has that wild hair like me" smiling big and adding "you seen her lick my hand? she can't be normal"(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 7:36 PM  
"Normal is boring." Cam laughed, kissing her wife softly and smirking. "No we're not going to fuck for you, you pervs."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 7:38 PM  
"you are way too cute my bebe" sighing happily kissing back "wow! uhhh no..." Mel laughed "I can't wait to get home and play with my snake" she had a pet Python in a tank  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 7:44 PM  
"Phrasing...." Cam commented mildly, barely controlling her laughter.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 7:44 PM  
"Python you dirty minded people" shaking her head turning into their street  
"don't encourage them Camille"(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 7:48 PM  
"You know they'd comment." Camille teased.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 7:49 PM  
"I know" parking and crossing eyes "ok thank you all for joining we will make another Q&A this weekend, we love you all, gotta get my baby to his bed" playing with his lil hand "Diego" speaking Spanish as he started to cry "no Mami sorry"(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Cam sighed, moving to pick Diego up and rock him gently. "Shhh baby, it's okay.... come on." She had headed inside and went to put him to bed, smiling when she returned to Melissa. "Poor baby wanted to nap more."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 8:11 PM  
"he adores his Nanna" smiling and getting the bags walking in, handing her a bag "he does that when the car stops, like when he gets fussy and wants to hear my heartbeat"  
Mel kissed Cam hard  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 8:34 PM  
Cam smiled and kissed Mel softly. "He's a good boy."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonYesterday at 8:38 PM  
"and you're a good wifey" Mel melted  
________________________________________

Camille LigonYesterday at 8:45 PM  
"Because I love you baby."  
________________________________________  
July 24, 2019

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 3:25 AM  
"it's because you stole my heart" Mel slowly backed away and started stripping down to her black undies, showing off her booty shaking it  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 3:49 PM  
Camille smiled, undressing as she watched her wife. "Shake it baby."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 3:52 PM  
biting her lip and shaking it, looking back "mmm getting a boner Camille?"  
as Mel undid her top pulling it off softly tapping the head of her wife's cock(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 3:57 PM  
"Around you, don't I always?" Camille teased, kissing her wife softly.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 3:58 PM  
"mmhmm....ohhh can't wait this weekend to face Mercedes" Mel said smiling big as she kissed back, flicking her tongue  
slowly stroking Camille  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 4:04 PM  
"You'll be amazing bae." Camille smiled, deepening the kiss and letting Melissa do as she wished.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 4:05 PM  
"thanks, love your support" moaning as they kissed, squeezing as she stroked "mmm help me with my panties and you can have that pussy you love"  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 4:24 PM  
"Stay still then." Cam laughed, helping her wife out of her panties slowly and carefully.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 4:25 PM  
"don't tickle me" Mel glared, stepping out of them "mmm you're so sexy" flexing a bit being sexy herself, light dark patch on her pussy  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 5:03 PM  
"Says the sexiest woman I've ever known?" Cam asked softly.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 5:08 PM  
"I better be the sexiest Mamacita" wiggling her tongue and kneeling as she slowly sucked Cam's cock  
"lets fuck hard" Mel smiled  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 5:47 PM  
"You sure... last time you ended up carrying a kid."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 5:55 PM  
"we had sex where you didn't bust a nut in me" Mel laughed making Cam lay back as she gave her wife head "mmmm my Voodoo Python"(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 6:14 PM  
Cam smiled, humming softly. "My sexy mami."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 6:15 PM  
laying with her legs stretched, stroking and licking "baby, my feet are killing me, and my pussy is achy" as she slowly straddled Cam, her back and ass facing her wife as she rode(edited)  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 6:50 PM  
Cam smurred softly, gently massaging her girl's feet. "Better baby, you and your achey pussy."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 6:51 PM  
"mmm always better with you" Mel rubbed Cam's ankles as she rode a bit faster, keeping her pace "love you baby"  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 6:56 PM  
"Love you too." Camille purred, slowly arching into her wife's riding.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 6:56 PM  
gasping and cumming, toes curling in Cam's hands  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 7:00 PM  
Cam smiled, kissing Mel's foot gently. "That's my girl."  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 7:01 PM  
tickling her wife's foot then pulling off laughing a bit "are you close?"  
as she started bobbing on it  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 7:06 PM  
"Mmm, yeah." Cam purred, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 7:07 PM  
Mel drank it all down then pulled off laying back tangling her legs with Cam "so good" kissing her wife  
rubbing those tight abs  
________________________________________

Camille LigonToday at 7:11 PM  
"Mmm, yes you are." Cam smiled, kissing Mel happily.  
________________________________________

Melissa 'ThunderRosa' LigonToday at 7:12 PM  
pressing in as they kissed, smiling big.


	29. Leah Owens/Zoey Skye Part 1

Leah OwensToday at 12:23 AM  
Leah smiled softly walking at the Mall with Zoey, arm in arm "love your hat, makes you look even cuter Zoey" she smiled loving all the comments about their selfie  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 12:30 AM  
"Mmm, you make me look cuter." Zoey teased with a smile. "I can't believe you said yes to me babe."(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 12:31 AM  
"aww babe" tearing up, she hugging Zoey "since the first time we met, I had a big crush on you and when you kneeled down infront of the fountain and Pretzel shop I knew I found my love"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 12:33 AM  
"I love you so much Owens, my lil cutiepie."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 12:34 AM  
"love you too Zoey" stealing a kiss, wearing a purple hat  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 12:36 AM  
Zoey smiled, kissing Leah softly. "My little mushball.... you happy now, my lovely girl?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 12:37 AM  
"very happy" Leah smiled big checking out her ring again "every kiss begins with Kaaaay"sings the K Jeweler's jingle, giggling  
"my stud"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 12:43 AM  
Zoey laughed softly. "My girly girl.... you want anything else or should we go home and play with our new toys?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 12:45 AM  
"can we go home?" smiling and kissing on her wife's neck "I can't jump you here" heading out with their stuff, holding Zoey's arm  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 12:46 AM  
Zoey smiled, taking her wife home and locking them in with a smile. "Kinky girl..."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 12:47 AM  
Leah giggled licking the double dildo "it's a freakin' Python"  
as she undressed flexing "Melanie and Kasey prolly all passed out, my sister loves it doggystyle" she laid on her back with feet up rubbing her pussy(edited)  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:02 AM  
"She's a kinky one... but then so are you." Zoey laughed, beginning to undress. "God you look so hot doing that."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:05 AM  
"we have our ways, and we are so different too" smiling and continuing as she watched her wife "mmm small, sexy, and feisty...my Dusty" wiggling her tongue  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:06 AM  
"My Owens." Zoey smiled, moving to join her wife on the bed, kissing her happily.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:08 AM  
Leah moaned kissing back, toes curling and letting Zoey take over as she felt her wife's strong arms "such a lil Beefcake" tongue studs clicking  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:09 AM  
"Mmm, you happy babe, you get so cutesy."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:10 AM  
"very happy cause I have you Dust...babe lick me I need a good tonguing"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:17 AM  
"Then spread and stay still."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:18 AM  
"don't tickle me" smiling and spreading more  
"good thing i'm flexible"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:20 AM  
Zoey smiled, kissing Leah and moving to suck gently on her clit.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:21 AM  
Leah kissed back smiling and moaning "mmm Dusty" biting her lip  
"you're so sexy" as she moved Zoey's hair back then rubbed her tits  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:29 AM  
"You like that babes?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:30 AM  
"mmm i do" legs resting on wifey's shoulders "so you and Melanie never did anything right?"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:32 AM  
"No... we talked about it but it felt off. We wanted you two... not each other..."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:33 AM  
"aww babe...I feel special" arching a bit smiling  
"Kasey was all giddy in the shower about Melanie...like omg she's so tall and thiccc" laughing "i'm just like gawd Zoey Skye mmm"(edited)  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:36 AM  
"You are so cute babe" Zoey smiled, kissing her wife's nose softly.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:37 AM  
"and you got the thicccc Twin" wriggling her nose, Leah started grinding with Zoey  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:39 AM  
Zoey smiled, slightly adjusting to kiss Leah. "Mmm, my thicc goddess."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:40 AM  
she softly held her wife's cheeks kissing back, eyes sparkling as she moaned "ohhhh get one of those toys lubed and fuck me, Dusty"(edited)  
smirking and pinching that cute butt "ooo"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:42 AM  
"You sure you're ready babe?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:44 AM  
"we bought all those toys and that big bottle-o lube Dust, I want a good pounding"  
playfully rubbing Zoey's face in her tits  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:52 AM  
Zoey smiled, suckling softly as she began to lube up the bigger toy, moving to slowly slide it into her wife.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:54 AM  
"mmm love my tits yeah?" playing with Zoey's beautiful hair smiling and kissing her wife's nose "oohh yess"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 1:54 AM  
"I love all of you babe." Zoey purred, slowly making a pace.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 1:55 AM  
"I love all of you Dust" tearing up loving the cute purring "my feisty kitty" breathing deep "ohh gosh" gripping her wife's arms rubbing them(edited)  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 2:07 AM  
"Feel good babe?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 2:08 AM  
"very good" Leah smiled  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 2:08 PM  
"Ready for a little more?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 2:09 PM  
"cute that you ask" smiling again, toes curl in pleasure  
"I won't break Dusty" kissing her wife hard, riding the toy(edited)  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 2:20 PM  
"Don't wanna break my baby." Zoey teased, quickly upping the pace.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 2:21 PM  
Leah giggled softly "I love you so much" as she moaned loudly, kissing Zoey again holding on  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 2:29 PM  
"I love you too babygirl." Zoey smiled, kissing Leah as she upped the pace again.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 2:32 PM  
"don't stop, don't stop" Leah squealed cumming hard, tearing up  
hearing Melanie laughing from their room "get it Zoey!" Leah giggled(edited)  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 2:47 PM  
Zoey laughed softly, kissing Leah and stroking away tears. "Sounds like you both got it good tonight."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 2:48 PM  
Leah kissed back smiling, rubbing her wife's arms "I can't wait till we use the strappy, love you babe"  
________________________________________

Zoey SkyeToday at 2:51 PM  
"Love you too darling." Zoey smiled, cuddling up.


	30. Kasey Owens/Melanie Cruise Part 1

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:01 PM  
Kasey Owens had called both Melanie and Zoey over, watching her sister leave with Zoey before smiling and moving closer to Melanie, stroking her cheek softly. "Thanks for coming over Mellie.... I've missed you..."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:03 PM  
Melanie Cruise aka Raven was one half of Paradise Lost with Zoey Skye aka Dust, managed by Rosemary known for their rivalry with Havok and Nevaeh. She smiled at Zoey as her friend left with Leah then looked down at Kasey "hey girl, sorry about Diamante, she's such a bitch and a coward for that"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:05 PM  
"I'll be okay.... maybe." Kasey murmured, sighing softly. "If you.... don't mind hanging out a bit?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:07 PM  
"I don't mind, I just want to make sure you're alright Kasey" she hugged her friend as her cheek was stroked "I missed you too girl, was nice seeing you on NXT UK"  
she laughed "and I don't have a penis so don't worry"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:12 PM  
Kasey laughed softly. "You can always borrow a strap..." She was teasing even as she leant to kiss Melanie.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:13 PM  
"I can do a lot with my fingers and tongue, but If you want me to use a strappy you don't have to ask twice" holding her girl kissing back  
"i'm in love with you, I was telling Zoey I can make you happier than that LAX reject"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:17 PM  
"So would you.... be my girl?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:17 PM  
"would you be my favorite Twin?" Melanie smiled accepting "and my wife?" as she kneeled  
"I promise everything I can to you Kasey Owens"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:20 PM  
Kasey had gasped, crying slightly as she nodded. "Yes... Yes Mellie... I'll marry you."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:25 PM  
"aww don't cry babe please?" she hugged her wife standing and kissing the tears away, having a soft heart  
"love those blue eyes and that tattoo"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:51 PM  
Kasey smiled softly, kissing Melanie softly. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:55 PM  
"I love you too" smiling and taking a selfie -you fuck with my girl, I will make your life miserable, even yours Diamante- tagging Kasey in it, Leah sends a like and comments -thank you Melanie, she really loves you, I feel the same about Zoey- "aww look" Melanie smiled again showing the pic of Leah and Zoey  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensLast Wednesday at 11:57 PM  
"Aww, they finally figured it out." Kasey smiled. "You are wonderful Mels."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensLast Wednesday at 11:58 PM  
"thanks baby" smiling and kissing Kasey's neck "mmm lets get out of these damn clothes beautiful"  
________________________________________  
July 25, 2019

Kasey OwensYesterday at 12:04 AM  
"Want to undress each other?" Kasey suggested eagerly.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 12:05 AM  
Melanie switched behind Kasey to slide her top up and rub her beautiful chest, kissing on her wife's neck then kneeled to get her shorts off, biting on that tight ass  
"damn is this what I get to see every night?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 12:08 AM  
"Mmm, every night you want it babe."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 12:10 AM  
her tongue now deep in Kasey's ass then laughed "oops sorry i'm anxious" Melanie stood wearing black jeans and tanktop as she slipped her shoes off  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 12:13 AM  
Kasey smiled, turning to undress her wife, kissing her softly. "You are so gorgeous babe."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 12:16 AM  
"mmm kissy" she kissed back flexing a bit, having a wide arm span  
"mmm can I continue eating that booty?" Melanie laughed "I had Nevaeh cracking up, asked her if Havok was still up that ass, she says yeah, I said well she's probably checking if it still smells like her dick"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 12:20 AM  
Kasey laughed. "You would, filthy girl..." She smiled even as she settled into place. "It's all yours babe."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 12:21 AM  
Melanie laughed smacking Kasey's ass and continued to suck on it "mmm i'm into your ass" two fingers sliding into her wife's pussy  
"my hot Irish girl"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 12:25 AM  
"Mmm.... I'm not complaining." Kasey smiled. "My beautiful badass."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 12:26 AM  
slowly licking up Kasey's back while fingering "mmm so wet, wanna 69?" kissing her wife smiling and blushing "or you can ride me so I can watch you smile"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 1:26 AM  
"Which would you prefer?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 2:17 PM  
Melanie laid back pulling Kasey ontop "my woman should be ontop of the World and ontop of me, number one on my list, I will do anything to see that beautiful smile and those blue eyes glow"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 5:40 PM  
Kasey had smiled softly, kissing Melanie softly. "Charmer." She teased softly, moving to kiss Melanie again before turning around to lap at her new wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 5:41 PM  
"anything for you" smiling and kissing back "mmm precious baby" kissing back again then getting comfy "I dunno which view I like more, both are sexy" slowly lapping at Kasey's pussy, fingering it again  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 6:32 PM  
Kasey murred softly, lapping at her wife. "Mmm, I agree, we're both just plain sexy."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 6:33 PM  
"mmhmm" Melanie latched on sucking hard, opening her legs more "ohhh baby that feels amazing" fingering deep and hard  
"hope Zoey is enjoying your sister as much as i'm enjoying you" teasing "your feet smell good, I don't mind stinky feet sometimes"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 7:00 PM  
Kasey laughed. "I bet she is."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 7:01 PM  
"we'll bother them later" laughing and smacking her wife's ass while licking, moaning and cumming  
"fuck Kasey I needed that"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 7:04 PM  
Kasey smiled, also cumming. "Mmm, guess we both did."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 7:05 PM  
"I gotchu boo, you're with a great woman" smiling and licking Kasey up then turning her around "lets clean up, go eat and get you that ring" kissing her love "i find it hot that you and Leah have that close bond, i don't mind"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensYesterday at 7:52 PM  
Kasey smiled, kissing Melanie again. "How did I miss someone so perfect before now?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensYesterday at 7:53 PM  
"mmm you didn't look hard enough, but you got me now" smiling and kissing back.


	31. Allysin Kay/Mia Yim Part 2

Mia KaYimYesterday at 4:29 PM  
Mia walked to the balcony of their home seeing Allysin in her bikini sneaking up with a grin "dayum girl...it's daytime and the Moon is out" holding her from behind  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 4:40 PM  
"She says as if she doesn't love playing with the butt." Allysin laughed, turning to kiss her wife's cheek.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 4:41 PM  
laughing and kissing back "mmm always gotta be a bitch huh? well you talkin' to the wrong bitch, bitch" smiling  
"I love the booty giiiirl"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 4:45 PM  
"Love you mooseknuckle." Allysin teased.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 4:46 PM  
"seriously?" looking down "ha! fuckin' hell I love you Allysin, my white girl with the Ghetto Booty" kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 4:50 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Mia. "You know I love you boo."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 4:58 PM  
"I love you too, so much, you and Mirrie are my babies" Mia smiled "Mooseknuckle.." laughing and walking to Pool with Allysin "so you're going shopping with Angelika?"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 5:24 PM  
"Yeah, she said to call when I'm ready... you just going to hang with Booj?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 5:26 PM  
"yeah me and Booj need to catch up" scooping up Allysin and jumping in the water  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 5:28 PM  
Allysin laughed, stroking Mia's arms. "Mmm, my strong wifey."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 5:42 PM  
flexing a bit smiling and holding her wife "sexy wifey" kissing Allysin  
playfully undoing that top  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 5:57 PM  
Allysin smiled, flexing for her wife and removing her wife's top. "Shall we... get naughty?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 5:59 PM  
"mmm fuckin' tits babe" Mia smiled big teasing and sliding her shorts off "Mirrie gave me a face last night like I do not...cause I was changing her and said you stinky and she huffed...that's your kid" laughing  
"acting like her shit don't stink...just like her Mommy"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 6:05 PM  
"She loves you really mommy." Allysin laughed. "My little girl is a tiny badass... and poopstormer."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 6:07 PM  
Mia shook her head laughing "damn right our baby is a Queen" cupping those tits "I miss her having a fit when she wasn't getting enough titty, like ok that's my kid, get that titty" laughing again(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 6:30 PM  
Allysin laughed softly. "You didn't get enough titty did you babe? I know you missed these."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 6:31 PM  
"mmm sure did" suckling one "just like you miss the dick" gets fully erected, looking around seeing a couple girls just lounging "damn awkward"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 6:39 PM  
Allysin laughed. "Ah, they'll ignore us... wanna get kinky?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 6:39 PM  
"yeah if they watch that's on them" Mia sat on the stairs as her cock pointed up  
"i'm bringing home gold to my girls"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 6:42 PM  
Allysin smiled, stripping off her bikini pants and kissing Mia. "Want to get right to mounting up?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 6:43 PM  
"hell yeah put that pussy on me, fuckin' hot Momma" smiling and kissing back as she pulled Allysin in her lap, one of the girls looked over  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 6:46 PM  
Allysin squeaked and giggled, moaning softly. "Mmm, hello gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 6:48 PM  
"hey girl hey" slowly thrusting, Mia laughed "bitch you are gorgeous, dayum my cock likes that pussy" laughing again as the other girl laughed at what she said "yeah that's right i got a fuckin' cock"  
whispering "lets give the preppy bitches a show"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 7:00 PM  
"Game on." Allysin laughed, riding her wife lightly.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 7:01 PM  
"mmm love you" biting those tits hard while holding Allysin's ass "ahhh fuck"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 7:02 PM  
Allysin moaned softly. "Love you too babe."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 7:03 PM  
Mia kissed made out with Allysin, tits bouncing and rubbing as she upped her own pace  
"that face you make when you're about to break a neck is hot" laughing  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 7:05 PM  
"You love the growl huh?" Allysin asked with a laugh.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 7:09 PM  
"i love everything about you Allysin" smiling big as the girls were talking while glancing "wow they didn't leave cause you didn't threaten to whip their ass for staring" Mia smirked "lets go on the lounger and i'll jackhammer that booty or you can give me some head, show them how a big girl takes a big dick"(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 7:32 PM  
"You sure you don't want to just fuck them too?" Allysin teased, moving to stand and gather her clothes, leading Mia to a lounger.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 7:33 PM  
"nah i got some good pussy" Mia made a face gathering her clothes following and smacking her wife's booty then laid down next to the two girls stroking herself "hey sorry we saw you two watching" girl in blue smiled(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 10:35 PM  
"You girls enjoying the show?" Allysin asked with a smirk.(edited)  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 10:38 PM  
girl shrugged giggling, Mia tapped her cock on Allysin's nose "unless they're in shock at how sexy your big booty is, or is it the size of this anaconda?"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 10:39 PM  
"Gotta be both." Allysin laughed. "Shall we continue girls? Can you handle that?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 10:41 PM  
Mia laughed smiling, the shrt haired blonde in blue top nodded -sure, my name's Phoebe and this is my bestie Mila-(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 10:50 PM  
"Nice to meet you." Allysin smiled, looking at Mia. "So babe, ready to play?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 10:51 PM  
"hope you're enjoying your stay" Mia smirked "bring it on babe"  
Phoebe smiled -that is a big dick, can you take it all Allysin?-  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:01 PM  
"Sure can, want to see?" Allysin asked with a smirk, moving to suck Mia's cock teasingly.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:01 PM  
Mia bit her lip playing with her wife's hair as the girls watched, Phoebe looked at Mila  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:02 PM  
Allysin slowly upped her pace.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:06 PM  
"mmm sexy woman...MY sexy woman...with dirty feet" Mia teased  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:12 PM  
"You love them babe, don't lie." Allysin laughed, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:13 PM  
"did i say i didn't?" laughing and wiggling her studded tongue, holding Allysin's hair "ohhh yesss suck that fuckin' cock!" Phoebe leaned back on Mila enjoying the show  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:15 PM  
Allysin laughed, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"so sassy" Mia smirked at the girls "Allysin loves tits, don't be shy" the girls giggled  
"me and Bouj might rap battle"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:19 PM  
Allysin smirked, upping her pace a little. "Oh god, I'd love to see that."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"you did! at her and Angie's Wedding when Bouj slipped on her gown and busted her ass" Mia laughed arching and thrusting, moaning "fuck yeah" Phoebe and Mila undressed as Mila rubbed her friend's pussy -damn that's hardcore sucking and fucking- Mila smirked kissing Phobe(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:52 PM  
Allysin gagged softly then upped her pace. "I meant you... rapping, you big dork."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:54 PM  
"i got flow" cumming hard "take that bitch" smiling  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 11:56 PM  
Allysin laughed and swallowed. "Mmm, can you handle more babe?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"our audience is all nakie" smirking at the girls, they smiled back -we're gonna go back to our room, but damn wish we could taste-  
"i can handle you Allysin."


	32. Yolanda 'Junkchain' Rivas/Arthie 'Beirut' Premkumar Part 1

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:00 AM  
Arthie Premkumar is an Indian-American pre-med student who takes the in-ring persona of Beirut the Mad Bomber, a Middle Eastern terrorist based on the real GLOW wrestler Palestina. She is also the backstage medic for the wrestlers. During her match with Rhonda in GLOW's pilot episode, Arthie's gimmick is met with extreme hostility from some male fans, who spit at her and yell racist insults at her. One fan throws a beer can at her, but she blocks it and hits Rhonda in the head. While tending to Rhonda's head wound backstage, Arthie shows concern about the fan reaction to her gimmick. Arthie plans to kill off her Beirut gimmick and introduce a new persona, but her idea is stolen by Dawn and Stacey, causing a rift between them. Arthie also reveals that she failed med school, but she is more committed to GLOW than ever before. In addition, she slowly becomes attracted to newcomer Yolanda Rivas. Yolanda Rivas also known as "Yo-Yo", is a Mexican American lesbian stripper who replaces Cherry in the role of Junkchain. Despite having no wrestling background, she excels with her dancing skills, especially breakdancing. When Cherry returns, Yolanda defeats her to keep the Junkchain gimmick. Arthie falls in love with her after they film a segment where Beirut dreams of being a dancer and Yolanda is her male partner  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:12 AM  
Arthie had been quiet for a while backstage, leaving to head home until she was caught up to by her friend and roommate Yolanda. "Hey Junky..." Her smile was light even as she glanced across at her friend. "Great match."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:14 AM  
Yo-Yo caught up to Arthie, grabbing her hand "hey" smiling big "thanks...now i am officially Junkchain...by the way, did you resolve things with Dawn and Stacey?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:16 AM  
"Not really." Arthie shrugged. "I guess Deb helped a bit.... looking for some bouncers or something so I don't keep having beer cans thrown at me." She paused, then squeezed her friend's hand softly. "You help too.... all brave and sweet."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:18 AM  
"that's real shitty that those guys did that, i got your back if they wanna pick a fight, they have their hands full" staring "Arthie...i love you and i care" pausing and leaning in to kiss Arthie(edited)  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:21 AM  
Arthie had smiled shyly, kissing back gently. "So would you.... marry me?"  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:22 AM  
"i was gonna ask you the same...but yes" laughing softly, holding her girl close "you are so beautiful babygirl"  
kissing her wife again, deeper  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:24 AM  
Arthie smiled softly, kissing back, stroking her wife to be's hair softly. "You are so.... perfect." She spoke softly, kissing Yolanda again gently. "Let's go home..."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:25 AM  
smiling softly staring and tickling Arthie's chin then kissed back "mmm and make love?"  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:25 AM  
"If you like." Arthie agreed softly. "You can... be my first."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:26 AM  
adding "look...i love your character, don't change cause you feel everyone else is against your views and ideas....i love you just the way you are...ok? also....i was thinking about the surgery"(edited)  
Yo-Yo kissed Arthie's nose softly  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:27 AM  
Arthie smiled softly, stroking Yolanda's back softly. "Babe, if you want the surgery... get it." She spoke gently. "I'll still be your girl.... your wife... your babymama."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:29 AM  
smiling big and taking them home, letting her wife in then coming up behind her "you are so perfect and i am very happy that you asked me to be your wife, and i'd be happy to be your babymama"  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:30 AM  
Arthie smiled, kissing Yolanda when she turned to look at her. "So.... until it's time for the op.... want to try and teach me some tricks?"  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:32 AM  
Yolanda kissed back then stared at Arthie "undress...layback and prepare to scream" as she pulled off her jacket then slipped out of her boots and socks, then undressed having a thick bush  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:35 AM  
Arthie smiled, undressing shyly before settling on the bed.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:37 AM  
"dark nipples, nice bush and all that shyness? come on now babe relax i gotchu boo" slipping into bed kissing on Arthie's feet softly moving her way up till she got to that pussy "mmmm looks delicious"  
leaning up to kiss her wife  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:43 AM  
Arthie smiled softly. "I trust you YoYo." She whispered, enjoying the feeling of the kisses, kissing back when Yolanda kissed her with a smile. "It's all yours now babe."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:44 AM  
smiling big "mmm love these make outs, and damn girl that cute booty" YoYo had a great booty herself as she licked over those hard, dark nipples sucking one hard while slowly rubbing Arthie's pussy  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:45 AM  
Arthie had gasped, moaning softly. "Mmm."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:50 AM  
licking her fingers smiling and continuing "mmm i had eyes for you the first time you came to the Club and i gave you that lapdance" YoYo moved down slowly licking up and down to taste her wife(edited)  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:14 PM  
"You were so.... hot." Arthie murmured, moaning softly again at Yolanda's licking.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:15 PM  
smiling big and sliding her fingers in as she licked and suckled "mmm you're hot everyday, my Mad Bomber"  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:16 PM  
"Mmm, are you always so sweet?" Arthie teased, moaning softly at the feeling of her virginity being taken and arching a little. "God.... don't stop."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:18 PM  
"only when i'm in love" YoYo laughed and continued, giving all she had to take her lover's virginity "mmm so yummy let me taste that sweet juice" sucking hard  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:20 PM  
Arthie soon mewled and came, shaking a little.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:21 PM  
"ooo babygirl" licking every drop then offering her fingers to Arthie, breathing deep and slowly moving up to grind against her wife's thigh  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:25 PM  
Arthie smiled, sucking her wife's fingers softly. "Mmm, you okay there babe? Need a hand?"  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:26 PM  
"any hand you wanna use on me" smiling and kissing Arthie  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:29 PM  
Arthie smiled, kissing back and slowly stroking a hand over Yolanda's body.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:30 PM  
"love you so much Arthie Rivas" smiling again into the kisses then sucking her wife's neck, moaning  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:33 PM  
"Love you too Yolanda... my Rivas woman." Arthie was smiling even as she moved to finally tease her wife's clit.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:34 PM  
rolling onto her back "put that mouth on me babygirl" YoYo moaned  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 2:52 PM  
Arthie smiled, kissing her way down Yolanda's body before lightly lapping at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 2:53 PM  
"oooo" biting lip staring and smiling big "mmmm finally get to feel that sexy big mouth" holding her wife's hair  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 3:02 PM  
Arthie smiled slightly, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 3:03 PM  
"ooo pointy long nose and that tongue" YoYo slid her legs over Arthie's shoulders, her dark nipples hard  
"imagine me with a big fat dick" smiling big  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 3:08 PM  
"Mmm, you'll be such an awesome dick owner." Arthie smiled, upping her pace a little more.  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 3:08 PM  
"and you'll be guarding my balls" laughing and cummming "oh shit Arthie!"  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 3:09 PM  
Arthie smiled, kissing her way back up Yolanda's body. "Mmm, you are amazing."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 3:10 PM  
running her fingers through her wife's hair, offering her tits "mmm hey babygirl" Yoyo stretched a bit rubbing her feet on Arthie's  
"you too"  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 3:11 PM  
Arthie smiled, sucking lightly on Yolanda's chest. "We make a good team."  
________________________________________

Yolanda 'JunkChain' RivasToday at 3:16 PM  
"oooo damn that feels so good and yes we do" YoYo smiled stealing a kiss  
________________________________________

Arthie 'Beirut' PremkumarToday at 3:20 PM  
Arthie smiled, curling closer. "My wife."


	33. Brandi Lauren/Natalia Markova Part 1

Natalia had barely bothered to look at Brandi as she tore Shotzi apart, she had only moved closer then she saw the woman flinch, letting one last punch land, this one aimed at the fan who had made a grab at Brandi. Now, several hours later, Natalia smiled at Brandi. "You okay Bee? That was... hectic."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenYesterday at 11:26 PM  
Brandi got freaked out by the grabby fan during her match with Shotzi at Evolve...hours later she was safe in the locker room "yeah who was that guy?" as she changed  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaYesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Some perv... he'll be banned soon anyways." Natalia murmured, changing herself before glancing at Brandi. "He hurt you?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenYesterday at 11:29 PM  
"good no need to be touching me like that...i'm taken" she calmed down and shook her head "no way...Shotzi hits harder" laughing  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaYesterday at 11:29 PM  
Natalia grinned, kissing Brandi softly. "That's my girl.... too hot to not love."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenYesterday at 11:30 PM  
Brandi kissed Natalia back, blushing "are you ok baby?" as she checked all over her girl's body "am I gonna have to make it all better?"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaYesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Mmm, I'll be okay baby." Natalia smiled, stroking hair out of Brandi's eyes. "Just come home and make me feel good, okay babes?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenYesterday at 11:34 PM  
Brandi gave that worried look with her ice blue eyes "Natalia, are you sure?" cupping Natalia's cheeks kissing her  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaYesterday at 11:47 PM  
Natalia kissed back softly. "Would you feel better if I let the medic check it out?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenYesterday at 11:48 PM  
"unless they want to see something they don't want to...let me" laughing and rubbing her girl's crotch  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaYesterday at 11:55 PM  
Natalia laughed softly, kissing Brandi. "Shouldn't we go home before we get... overheated?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenYesterday at 11:57 PM  
smiling softly kissing back "are you getting turned on?" playfully twerking against her girl, hand on her mouth laughing  
________________________________________  
August 1, 2019

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:06 AM  
Natalia laughed, spanking Brandi softly. "You already know I am babe."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:08 AM  
*eeep" smiling and grabbing her bag tossing it to Natalia "then lets go, I wanna be alone"  
hooking arm with her girl  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:10 AM  
Natalia smiled, scooping Brandi up to carry her out to the limos. "Princesses don't walk babe." She teased, settling into the limo to head home.  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:12 AM  
laughing "don't drop me!" being snobby to some other girls as she held on "awww you romantic"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:14 AM  
Natalia smiled, kissing Brandi as the limo took them home. "Only the best for my Princess." She spoke teasingly but she meant it.  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:15 AM  
Brandi kissed back getting in smiling big watching  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:17 AM  
They were soon home, Natalia got out and picked up Brandi to carry her indoors, shutting the door as she set her wife down. "Hey Bee.... I got a question..." She moved to snag a ringbox from her bag, kneeling to propose to Brandi. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:18 AM  
"oh my you're so strong" she laughed losing a shoe "oops" picking it up as she was put down then slipped the other flip flop off "hmm?" gasping as she turned around "ahhhh" Brandi cried  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:30 AM  
Natalia smiled softly, slipping the ring onto her wife's finger and kissing her softly. "I'll take that as a yes.... baby, you are so adorable... please don't cry."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:31 AM  
cupping her wife's cheeks kissing back then hugging her tight sniffling "sorry I was not expecting that, I love you so much Natalia"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:33 AM  
"I love you too Bee." Natalia promised, kissing her wife lovingly. "Let's go to bed... I want to love my wife up."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:34 AM  
smiling and kissing back "not if I love you up first" smirking and jumping on Natalia's back  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:34 AM  
Natalia laughed, carrying her wife to bed. "As long as you let me have my girl... I'm down with either option."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:35 AM  
"now shut up and take it off" as she flipped her hair being sexy while undressing  
"i'm gonna make your balls ache"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:40 AM  
Natalia laughed, undressing and spanking Brandi softly. "You always did, you big tease."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:41 AM  
Brandi laughed then rolled over on her back softly rubbing her sexy little feets on Natalia's big hard cock, having a nice light bush while she rubbed her tits  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:46 AM  
Natalia moaned softly, lightly teasing her wife's pussy with her fingers.  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:47 AM  
motioning her wife with her finger and eyes  
"mmmm I want you...lets make a baby, Natalia"(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:52 AM  
Natalia smiled, kissing Brandi and easing her cock gently into her wife. "Mmm, I thought you'd never ask."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 12:54 AM  
smiling softly and kissing Natalia, holding her cheek and leaning back "ohhh don't stretch me"  
toes curling on Natalia's  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 12:58 AM  
Natalia smiled softly, kissing Brandi again. "Babe, you will have to stretch a little bit... I'll be gentle."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:00 AM  
Brandi gasped kissing back "ahhh you're sooo big"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:03 AM  
"Big but sweet." Natalia teased, slowly setting a pace.  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:04 AM  
"you are very sweet" her bad side came out as she thrusted on it "mmmm yesss"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:10 AM  
"Because I love you." Natalia smiled, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:12 AM  
pulling off to straddle and ride her wife, suckling her big tits, riding good and cumming hard  
"mmm damn"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:15 AM  
Natalia smiled, soon also cumming. "Mmm, you got that good." She teased. "Horny girl."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:16 AM  
sticking her tongue out, Brandi pulled off dripping from her orgasms and from Natalia busting a nut as she slid down giving head  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:17 AM  
Natalia smiled, letting her wife do as she wished.  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:18 AM  
staring up, heart beating fast, slurping and bobbing  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:19 AM  
Natalia hummed softly. "So hot."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:21 AM  
pulling off with a big sloppy slurp smiling big, feet waving in air tapping her tongue and chin then her tits "mmmm nobody can suck dick like me....not that little whore Daddy Shotzi"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:24 AM  
Natalia laughed, tapping Bransi's nose with her cock. "Behave... she's fine when she's not being Shotzi the Ballsy.... Shotz the actual human being is kinda sweet."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:24 AM  
"I know I just like to give people shit" Brandi's laughed getting the cock to the eye "hey watch it"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:25 AM  
"Who moved? Wasn't me." Natalia teased with a grin. "You okay?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:26 AM  
"yeah I'm fine" as she pounced her wife kissing her with sloppy mouth and chin  
"you made my vagina fart" teasing  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:32 AM  
"Is that what that was? I thought you'd farted." Natalia teased, kissing Brandi softly. "My little tramp."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:37 AM  
"baby i'm a lady, I don't fart like Allysin or Havok" Brandi smirked kissing back "mmm my Russian Crush" turning to make her wife smell her feets(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:43 AM  
Natalia laughed. "Hun, we both know that's a lie... chilli night is always fart night." Natalia smirked and lightly kissed her wife's feet. "Cute lil smelly feets."  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:45 AM  
laughing and wiggling her feets smiling "complaining?" sticking tongue out and holding her wife's tits with her feets "mmm you have a beautiful cock and beautiful tits"  
cuddling up "IF we have a girl..."  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 1:51 AM  
"Would I dare?" Natalia asked with a smile. "Mmm, you got a name for our little one?"  
________________________________________

Brandi LaurenToday at 1:52 AM  
"you know better" Brandi smiled playing with Natalia's tits "Ava, after my other character"  
________________________________________

Natalia MarkovaToday at 2:01 AM  
"Ava it is then."


	34. Carmen Wade/Rhonda Richardson Part 1

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 4:56 PM  
Carmen Wade is a 25-year-old woman who is part of a professional wrestling family. Her father, legendary wrestler Goliath Jackson, disapproves of her desire to become a wrestler, as he sees women's wrestling as a cheap sideshow. While she has wrestling skills and helps Cherry train the other ladies, Carmen suffers from stage fright. Carmen's in-ring persona is Machu Picchu, a gentle Peruvian giant loosely based on the real GLOW wrestler Mount Fiji. "so...i'm rooming with you" she smiled walking in Rhonda Richardson is a British model who takes the in-ring persona of Britannica, an English genius inspired by the real GLOW wrestlers Zelda the Brain and Godiva. Prior to joining GLOW, she was homeless, living in a car and asking men for money in Santa Monica. Rhonda rooms with Carmen.  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 5:11 PM  
Rhonda had smiled slightly as she knocked on the door and entered, smiling at her room-mate. "You okay Carmen?" She spoke softly, undressing even as she felt Carmen watching her, turning to look at her and smiling again. "Liking your view?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 5:12 PM  
"yeah i'm fine" sitting on the bed thinking and looking up to see Rhonda topless "uhh" smiling again  
"so...Ruth and Deb are now married...beautiful wedding"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 5:19 PM  
"Took them long enough." Rhonda smiled, moving to sit on Carmen's lap, kissing her softly. "You ever wonder if we could... be more? I know you've been looking."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 5:22 PM  
"i'm happy for them they deserve it, been through a lot but i'm happy they worked things out" as Rhonda sat on Carmen's lap, she kissed back after looking her over at the wedding "reading my mind?" teasing the smarty pants  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 5:28 PM  
"They need each other." Rhonda murmured. "Mmm, maybe just wishing.... you keep ducking me." She bit her lip before adding. "Why do you keep hiding?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 5:34 PM  
"yes they do" Carmen smiled big then hugging her friend "sorry long story..." she was sheltered but wanted to tell Rhonda "i'm shemale.."  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 5:37 PM  
"Is that all?" Rhonda teased softly, kissing Carmen again softly. "You know I'm not afraid of that... I work with Cherry don't I? I just prefer you."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 5:38 PM  
Carmen kissed back tickling her friend's belly smiling big "I figured you wanted me since you got all giddy when we were paired for the wedding"  
she added "so you're really not scared Rhonda?"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 5:45 PM  
"You are so cute Carmen." Rhonda smiled. "No I'm not scared." She paused then added. "I love you, Carmen."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 5:46 PM  
"I love you too Rhonda" her cock was hard in her shorts as she laid back kicking her shoes off and slipped her shorts down then unbuttoned her shirt "help me with my bra?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 5:59 PM  
Rhonda smiled, moving to help Carmen get her bra off, soon stripping off her shorts and panties. "So... you trust me?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 6:01 PM  
"I do, if you trust me" now fully naked with her lover "would you Marry Me if I asked?" as she pulled Rhonda close, kissing her neck  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 6:04 PM  
"I trust you." Rhonda smiled. "Babe... I'd marry you in a heartbeat." Rhonda promised, kissing Carmen's nose softly. "My pretty girl."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 6:05 PM  
Carmen smiled big "my little British Bookworm" as she softly cupped her wife tits "mmm nerdy but hot" teasing  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 6:07 PM  
Rhonda laughed softly. "Mmm, my big girl." She was grinning as she added. "So gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 6:12 PM  
"glad you're not scared, but i'll keep you warm in the Winter, Machu Picchu is here to protect her Brittanica"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 6:17 PM  
Rhonda smiled, stroking Carmen's cheek. "Brittanica thanks her Machu Picchu diamond."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 6:18 PM  
smiling again with a kiss, stroking Rhonda's back and cute ass "mmm is it big enough for you?"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 6:21 PM  
"You are perfect." Rhonda promised, moving to gently stroke Carmen's cock.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 6:22 PM  
"you too, i'm so lucky they paired us together" Carmen kissed her wife moaning as she was fully erect  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 6:23 PM  
"They knew something was up with us I'm sure." Rhonda murmured, kissing her wife again. "My gorgeous Carmen."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 6:24 PM  
"that obvious huh?" laughing and kissing back, Carmen moved down to suck Rhonda's tits, biting softly then offered her own "i'm such a handful in so many ways"  
smiling "loving those pigtails Pippy" refering to Pippy Longstocking(edited)  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 11:45 PM  
Rhonda smiled, teasing her wife's chest then suckling softly. "Easy to get hold of if you wanna reposition me."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 11:46 PM  
playfully pulling them and moaned "mmm true" loving that big sexy mouth "what else can you do with that mouth?" smirking  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Let me show you?" Rhonda suggested softly.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"show me Teacher" smiling and getting comfy "I love you Rhonda"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 11:55 PM  
"I love you too babe." Rhonda smiled, kneeling to suck her new wife's cock happily.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"whoa you're not shy are you?" teasing and moaning, playing with her girl's braids  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 11:57 PM  
"Waited too long to get shy." Rhonda muttered.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeYesterday at 11:59 PM  
"I used to be shy but i'm over it now, i'm in love with you" as Carmen played with her boobs "sexy"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonYesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Mmm, yes you are." Rhonda agreed, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
August 3, 2019

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 12:04 AM  
"flattering" moaning and leaning up on her elbows, overwhelmed how good it feels "mount me Rhonda"(edited)  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 12:26 AM  
Rhonda smiled, slowly mounting up. "Mmm, marry me babe... for real?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 12:27 AM  
"oh my...i'd love to be your wife and take your last name, if that's ok" Carmen smiled big holding Rhonda as she mounted "mmm" kissing her wife to be(edited)  
"I wanna taste that pussy after"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 12:43 AM  
"I would be honored." Rhonda agreed. "You can babe... if we make babies first?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 12:45 AM  
"deal you'd be one adorable Mommy" Carmen smiled again kissing her wife, slowly thrusting and rubbing Rhonda's back and ass  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 12:47 AM  
Rhonda moaned softly. "Mmm, my babydaddy."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 12:49 AM  
laughing and making her wife bounce  
"ohhh damn Rhonda"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 12:52 AM  
"Love you Carmen." Rhonda smiled, moaning softly at the stretch.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 12:52 AM  
"mmm so wet" suckling on Rhonda's neck and chest "love you too" teasing "curly toes?"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:09 AM  
"Always curly toes." Rhonda smiled, riding a little more wantonly.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:10 AM  
Carmen smiled back "with me around that'll happen a lot" her own toes curled as she came hard "ohhhh" suckling her wife's tits  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:11 AM  
Rhonda soon came. "Mmm, sounds promising babe."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:11 AM  
"I promise you'll be happy" tearing up and kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:13 AM  
Rhonda kissed Carmen softly. "I love you babe, please don't cry."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:14 AM  
"sorry just been through a lot with my Father doubting me being here then i break out of my shell and now i'm engaged to the most beautiful woman here" Carmen kissed Rhonda deep pulling out  
"and my brothers will make sure nobody will mess with us"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:15 AM  
Rhonda smiled, stroking away Carmen's tears. "I love you."  
She smiled as she added. "Those boys adore you."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:17 AM  
she nodded and blushed "i know, and my Father will come around, give him time" biting her lip and rubbing her balls "damn you worked me good Rhonda"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:18 AM  
"Need any more help babe?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:18 AM  
rolling over smiling big then moving down to taste her wife, licking deep  
"mmm British pussy" pulling those long legs over her big shoulders  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:20 AM  
Rhonda moaned softly. "Mmm, taste good?"  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:20 AM  
"tastes very good" growling and sucking hard  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:21 AM  
Rhonda shivered slightly, moaning loudly, already close to release.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:21 AM  
licking deeper and wiggling tongue faster, Carmen enjoyed Rhonda and loved the moaning  
"mmm" slowly stroking herself "i'm gonna cum inside you again"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:25 AM  
Rhonda smiled, soon cumming. "Mmm, feel free babe."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:26 AM  
Carmen licked it all up then kneeled smiling and sliding in, slowly thrusting as she held Rhonda's ankles "you have sexy feet" tickling her wife's toes with her tongue  
"beautiful pussy Momma"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:31 AM  
"You can play with them if you like?" Rhonda offered, moaning at the slow thrusting. "Mmm, you have a gorgeous cock babe."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:34 AM  
kissing all over Rhonda's cute feet and sucking her toes, slurping and staring, upping her pace "mmm thanks" smiling "got me all hard"  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:35 AM  
"It's beautiful.... I love you all hard and happy." Rhonda moaned, soon cumming again.  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:38 AM  
"i love your smile and your sexy body" triggered to cum again aswell "ahhh" leaning down to kiss her wife  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:48 AM  
Rhonda smiled and kissed back. "My Mountain Woman."  
________________________________________

Carmen 'Machu Picchu' WadeToday at 1:48 AM  
"lets rest then i'll fuck you again" cuddling Rhonda close as they kissed(edited)  
________________________________________

Rhonda 'Brittanica' RichardsonToday at 1:50 AM  
Rhonda smiled, nodding slightly. "Sounds good to me."


	35. Dawn Rivecca/Stacey Beswick Part 1

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:08 PM  
Best Friends Dawn Rivecca and Stacey Beswick are hairstylists who pull practical jokes on the other GLOW women. Their in-ring personas are Edna and Ethel Rosenblatt: The Beatdown Biddies - a geriatric tag team. In GLOW's first show, Dawn are Stacey are put on a bind when they are scheduled to face Cherry and Tammé, as two black women beating up two elderly white women looks bad on all sides. As a compromise, The Beatdown Biddies wear Ku Klux Klan outfits to completely put the match in favor of their opponents. Aside from wrestling, Dawn and Stacey are in charge of the wrestlers' hair and make-up. Later on, Dawn and Stacey evolve their characters into The Toxic Twins: Nuke and Ozone  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 6:14 PM  
Dawn had been silent since their match, wiping make-up from her face before speaking. "You think we could tone down the makeup Stace... keep sweating that shit into my eyes. I'm goin' blind..."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:16 PM  
"huh?" cupping her ear in character as Ethel "speak up" laughing and nudging "we can see what we can do, lighten up Dawn" kissing her friend's cheek  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 6:36 PM  
Dawn laughed softly. "Let's just go home, okay?"  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:37 PM  
"hmm? hey I love you Dawn.." smiling big and kissing her bestie  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 6:39 PM  
"Love you too Stace." Dawn smiled, kissing back softly. "Hey... I got a question for you babe..."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:40 PM  
"sure...spill the beans" Stacey smiled again, stealing soft kisses on Dawn's neck  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 6:48 PM  
"Marry me Stace?" Dawn asked the question softly. "We already know we work as a team... as a couple... so marry me."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:49 PM  
"well tickle my G-String..." gasping a bit and smiling again kissing her future wife  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 6:51 PM  
Dawn smiled, kissing Stacey. "So that a yes?"  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:52 PM  
"it's a big yes, love you honey...now lets go so you can butter my biscuit" laughing and heading out with Dawn  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 6:57 PM  
Dawn laughed, leading Stacey home and letting them both in before locking the door and kissing Stacey. "So... shall we... get sexy?"  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 6:58 PM  
smiling big hugging her wife kissing back "mmm of course beautiful" kissing Dawn again  
"lets get Toxic" sucking her wife's neck then helping her with her top(edited)  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:05 PM  
Dawn smiled, letting Stacey remove her shirt, moving to return the gesture. "Mmm, nice tits love."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:06 PM  
"you too" smiling softly, Stacey sat Dawn on the bed and kneeled to get her shoes and socks off, softly kissing those cute toes "mmm nice pedi"  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:25 PM  
"Glad you like it babe, now let me see your cute feets."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:26 PM  
laughing and standing to undress then lay on the bed offering them smiling  
"your gay is showing and I love it"  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:26 PM  
Dawn smiled, kissing and sucking her wife's feet.  
"Babe, I was always gay for you."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:27 PM  
"ohhh" toes curling in pleasure as she played with Dawn's hair "mmm so was I"  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:36 PM  
"What took us so long then?" Dawn laughed, kissing Stacey softly. "I love you Stace."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:37 PM  
"I have no clue Dawn" smiling big kissing back "love you too honey" grabbing her wife's hips and slowly grinding  
"mmm Dawn" softly suckling a nipple  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:38 PM  
Dawn moaned softly, kissing Stacey's neck as they began to grind.  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:39 PM  
"ooo that feels good" as Stacey continued to keep her pace, squeezing Dawn's ass and suckling more  
"where's those dildos?"  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:50 PM  
"Mmm, I'll get them when we're done." Dawn promised, soon cumming but continuing to grind to get her wife off.  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:52 PM  
Stacey smiled moaning "mmm that was warm and wet babe" kissing deep as she arched to cum aswell  
______________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:54 PM  
"Mmm, look who's talking gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:55 PM  
"I love you beautiful" kissing her wife again breathing heavy  
________________________________________

Dawn 'Edna/Nuke' RiveccaToday at 7:56 PM  
"I love you too babe." Stacey smiled. "let's rest a while."  
________________________________________

Stacey "Ethel/Ozone" BeswickToday at 7:57 PM  
"yeah i'm worn out from the match and you" cuddling and playing with Dawn's tits.


	36. Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder Part 2

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 2:14 AM  
Ruth walked into the bedroom watching Debbie bathe Randy "hey..." she smiled standing at the doorway "my beautiful wife and handsome son"(edited)  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 2:19 AM  
Debbie glanced over at her wife. "Hello mommy." She teased, drying her son and picking him up to move and kiss Ruth softly. "Want to put baby boy to bed tonight?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 2:22 AM  
laughing and kissing back then taking their boy "in Russia babies put themselves to bed, it's law" speaking as Zoya and taking Randy to his bed, laying him down with his favorite stuffed bear  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 2:30 AM  
Debbie laughed, following Ruth and watching her with a smile, noting Randy's small purr of happiness as he slipped into sleep.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 2:33 AM  
"so what was it you were saying about the girls?" smiling at Randy falling asleep then looking to see Deb watching  
as she walked over holding her wife, kissing her shoulder  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 3:06 AM  
"Well, apparently they all so enjoyed their seatmates we have... several weddings coming up."  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 3:07 AM  
"so happy everyone made friends and can be happy" Ruth smiled tearing up "I'm very happy to have you as a friend and wife, Debbie"  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 3:13 AM  
Debbie smiled, kissing Ruth softly. "I'm happy to have you too darling." She spoke sweetly even as she stroked tears away.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 3:14 AM  
kissing back staring "my beautiful Liberty Belle" kissing Debbie again  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 3:58 AM  
"My Zoya." Debbie smiled, kissing Ruth happily. "Shall we go to bed?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 3:59 AM  
squeezing that cute butt nodding and smiling big "oh yes"  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:23 AM  
Debbie smiled, leading Ruth to the bed.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 4:26 AM  
undressing and getting in bed laying back and watching Debbie, puffing cheeks  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:53 AM  
Debbie smiled, undressing then joining Ruth on the bed. "What's with the face?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 4:55 AM  
Ruth laughed tickling Debbie "cause I will do anything to see that beautiful smile, I love you so much" smiling and cupping her wife's tits  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:03 AM  
"You are so darn cute." Debbie smiled, stroking Ruth's back.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 5:04 AM  
"you making Zoya blush" smiling again  
"mmm massages are nice" Ruth sucked on Deb's neck and then her tits  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:19 AM  
Debbie smiled. "You want a proper massage babe?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 5:23 AM  
"please?" Ruth asked smirking and kissing Deb's nose  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 3:57 PM  
Deb smiled, kissing Ruth even as she moved to gently massage her back.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 4:00 PM  
kissing back smiling "mmm that was juicy" biting her lip and relaxing "those hands Deb"  
looking back "oil that booty and slide against mine"  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:21 PM  
"You sure you can manage that without falling off?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 4:23 PM  
"don't even, we were both horny" Ruth snorted laughing and playfully arched  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:24 PM  
Debbie laughed softly, kissing Ruth softly. "I'm sorry, it was just so cute."  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 4:25 PM  
Ruth kissed Deb "yeah almost hurt my elbow but ok" reaching back to pinching a nipple  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:26 PM  
"At least I caught you, right?" Debbie teased, moving to get the oil. "Only use a little oil, okay?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 4:29 PM  
"you're my American Hero, we get along so well" smiling big watching "that booty" biting her lip "hmm?" acting like she didn't hear Deb  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:30 PM  
Debbie laughed, spanking her softly. "Naughty."  
________________________________________  
August 5, 2019

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 1:46 PM  
"ooo spank me good, I been a naughty girl" Ruth laughed spanking back  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 2:24 PM  
Debbie laughed softly, spanking Ruth again before setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 2:26 PM  
smiling and moaning as they grinded "you're so sexy" whispering and holding Deb, kissing her(edited)  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 3:26 PM  
"So are you." Debbie smiled as she kissed back, stroking her wife's back lightly as she upped the pace.  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 3:27 PM  
"ohhh Deb..." legs around her wife, toes curling, nibbling on her neck and shoulder squeaking as she came(edited)  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 3:53 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing Ruth as she came. "Mmm, that's my girl."  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 3:56 PM  
Ruth smiled big kissing Debbie  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 3:58 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing Ruth softly. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 3:59 PM  
"I love you too, you're the best thing that has happened to me...you and Randy are my life"  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 4:03 PM  
Debbie smiled softly. "So we're really doing well as a family huh?"  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 4:03 PM  
"seems that way, told you we got this...we struggled but now look at us" Ruth smiled grabbing Deb's ass  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 4:09 PM  
Deb laughed softly. "Struggles just made us stronger." She agreed. "So glad I married you."  
________________________________________

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 4:10 PM  
"mmhmm" smiling again "and i'm cute? well Princess you're cuter" kissing her wife's cheek "me too...even when Zoya take over...see in Russia..." stopping and laughing  
________________________________________

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderToday at 4:13 PM  
Debbie laughed. "In Russia, Zoya fall for big blonde idiot?"  
________________________________________  
Ruth 'Zoya' WilderToday at 4:14 PM  
"yes" Ruth nodded "you are my blonde sexy idiot"


	37. Justine Biagi/Melanie Rosen Part 1

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:17 PM  
Justine Victoria Biagi is a 17-year-old punk rock girl who uses the in-ring name Scab. On the first day of auditions, she claims to be 19 years old. She is a fan of Sam's exploitation films and has a romantic relationship with pizza boy Billy Offal. Later on, Justine reveals herself to be Sam's illegitimate daughter, as he had a one-night-stand with her mother Rosalie after being kicked out of a Black Panther Party rally in Sacramento nearly two decades ago. Her sole purpose of joining GLOW was to meet him. Justine no longer participates in GLOW as a wrestler; instead, she plays small parts in the show as a teenage girl named Lisa. She also goes back to school at the insistence of Sam. One day, Rosalie spots her on an episode of the show and storms in Sam's house to bring her back to Sacramento. After being allowed to attend the school dance, Justine then dumps Billy revealing she was gay and decides to stay with her roomate and love interest Melanie instead of leaving to go home with her Mother. Melanie Danielle "Melrose" Rosen is a "party girl" and chauffeur who worked as an extra in several films and music videos. She initially is at odds with Cherry Bang, who sees through her as an attention-starved Jewish-American princess who has never had a real job. Melrose introduces herself as "Melanie Rose," even though her real last name is Rosen. She finds love and comfort with the Younger Justine "hey Mel?" Justine whispered tossing a pillow at the sleeping beauty  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:26 PM  
Melanie had grunted softly, rolling to face the younger girl, still asleep. "Mmmph."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:28 PM  
laughing softly and planting a kiss on her girl "well hello sleeping beauty"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:31 PM  
Melanie had woken slowly, smiling up at her girlfriend, pulling her into the bed. "Hello gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:33 PM  
smiling big playing with Melanie's bra undoing it as she slipped her shirt off "mmm hey, that was real ballsy standing up to my Mom like that...she's so protective and hates my Dad but thanks"(edited)  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:38 PM  
"Well, I love you..." Melanie smiled, stroking her girl's cheek softly. "and she needs to learn to trust you."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"I love you too, i'll be the Scab on your Flawless skin anyday" shrugging "that won't happen but fuck it...she can accept it or be miserable"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:41 PM  
Melanie smiled softly. "I'd rather fuck you."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:43 PM  
Justine smiled sliding her panties off tossing them then slipping under the covers to pull Mel's off and handed them to her, sucking her wife's clitty  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:44 PM  
Mel laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:45 PM  
sucking and biting, licking deep as she held Mel's legs "this is better than dick"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:46 PM  
Melanie moaned softly again. "It sure is... especially when your girl know what she's doing."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:47 PM  
even taking a lick of her wife's asshole then moving up biting at Mel's tits and popping her head from the covers, hair messy "oh you wanna see something?"  
stealing a kiss  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:49 PM  
"Mmm, sure." Melanie agreed, kissing back.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:49 PM  
licking her wife's tongue and slowly grinding  
"I love you Melrose"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"I love you too, Scab." Melanie smiled, sucking her wife's tongue and moaning softly as they began to grind.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiYesterday at 11:55 PM  
doing her Devil Horns and sticking tongue out as it was sucked on, grabbing Mel's ass smiling "mmmm you're so sexy" biting a nipple  
"let me get my 10 inch dildo"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenYesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Mmm, please do... I could use a good fuck tonight."  
________________________________________  
August 4, 2019

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:00 AM  
Justine smiled getting out of bed showing off her cute little bush and ass as she bent over to grab the strappy from the suitcase  
"my Mom just needs a good fuck and she'll change her attitude" putting it on and coming back "how much for a blowjob?" teasing  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:07 AM  
"I'm sure someone will take her on one day..." Melanie laughed then added. "Mmm, for you babe? No charge.... c'mere."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:08 AM  
nodding and smiling as she kissed her wife making out, fingering that pussy a bit  
flicking the clitty good  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:10 AM  
Melanie kissed back, moaning loudly.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:12 AM  
"that's it let the rest of the girls know you're getting some too" laughing softly and dipping fingers deep then sucking them "mmmm" laying back holding the purple cock  
"fuck the haters"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:17 AM  
Melanie smiled, moving to suck the strap lightly. "I'd still rather fuck you..." She teased, sucking a little more.  
"Babe... your feet stink."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:18 AM  
"oh we'll fuck" wiggling her toes in her socks "oh never noticed....sorry?" playing with Mel's hair enjoying "mmm my cock whore"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:20 AM  
Melanie laughed softly. "Just wash them later, okay Scabbers?"  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:21 AM  
"dare you to suck my toes, Princess" Justine said smirking  
"I have cigarettes" knowing Mel was desperate for a smoke  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:23 AM  
Melanie had laughed, moving to lick her wife-to-be's toes before sucking on them. "Mmm, like that you mean?"  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:23 AM  
"mmhmm...sooo hot" rubbing her feet over her wife's face and chest  
"wanna see my trick, I made this one girl pee when I fingered her during a threesome"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:24 AM  
"Mmm, sure, try me."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:25 AM  
"I love you" she kneeled up and slipped her fingers into Mel then her entire fist  
"mmmm soaked" biting on her wife's ass  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:27 AM  
Melanie squealed loudly. "Fuck.... Justine..."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:29 AM  
smiling big and pumping her fist headbanging "ohhh yeahhh"  
feeling the pee trickle "mmm damn Melanie"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:33 AM  
"You said that could happen." Melanie whined softly. "You just... really worked me up."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:34 AM  
pulling her fist out and licking her wife's pussy and ass then sliding the cock in, upping the pace, leaning over to kiss Mel  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:54 AM  
Mel moaned and kissed back hotly. "Mmm, god I've missed being fucked."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:56 AM  
"mmm" rubbing and pinching Mel's tits "i'm here for you now, fuck those boys that wish they were me now" sucking her wife's neck and giving her the best fuck  
"love you so much Mel"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 12:57 AM  
"Love you too Justine." Mel promised, moaning softly, already close to release.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 12:58 AM  
pushing deep testing it smiling softly, holding her wife's ass "you have such a nice ass babe"  
her hands massaging Mel's back up and down as she slapped those ass cheeks hard while thrusting good  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 1:05 AM  
Melanie soon cried out and came, panting softly.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 1:06 AM  
smiling again pulling out then slipping the strappy off, laying down and wiggling her toes in Mel's face "do they still stink?"  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 1:06 AM  
"Little bit." Melanie laughed. "Want some licking?"  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 1:08 AM  
"you got me wet screaming you whore" Justine teased "69 me"  
smacking that ass hard "better yet I wanna watch you lick my pussy"(edited)  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 1:46 AM  
Melanie smiled, moving to lick her lover's pussy.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 1:54 AM  
"mmm so hot" moving her wife's hair watching and smiling "what are you thinking about Melanie?" her toes curled  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 1:56 AM  
"Well, it's your birthday soon.... what if I got you some surgery so you can really dick your woman down? Make babies with me?" She paused then added. "There's an op to do that now..."  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 1:57 AM  
Justine nodded "yeah i'll be 18 soon" smiling "wow...really? so I can get full erections and not use the dildo anymore?"  
grabbing the cigs and lighting one for Mel then herself  
________________________________________

Melanie 'Melrose' RosenToday at 2:01 AM  
"Yes baby." Mel smiled, accepting the cig.  
________________________________________

Justine 'Scab' BiagiToday at 2:03 AM  
taking a puff and blowing smoke "lets do it" leaning in for a kiss.


	38. Reggie Walsh/Sheila The SheWolf Part 1

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 8:03 PM  
Reggie Walsh is an Olympic medalist. She is originally given the "Liberty Belle" gimmick in the persona test, but because of a lack of personality, the gimmick is given to Debbie instead, and Reggie becomes Vicky the Viking due to her tall, athletic stature and blond hair. Reggie is fired by Sam after defending Ruth over her decision to direct GLOW's title sequence and the show's pilot episode. When GLOW is relegated to a 2:00 a.m. time slot, Reggie is rehired by Sam to help complete the season. She is also a shemale and felt like an Outcast like Sheila Sheila the She-Wolf is an asocial woman who wears heavy black eye makeup and has a savage personality. She claims to have an acute sense of smell and hearing, hence being a light sleeper. She also says that she is spiritually a wolf and has been using her persona for at least five years. Sheila actually has blond hair underneath her thick black wig, but she refuses to break kayfabe even in everyday life. Aside from wrestling, Sheila is in charge of audio production. She can play the keyboard, but is limited to "Theme of Exodus" and is also a shemale. Sheila is shown to have more skills outside the wrestling business. She becomes a typist for Ruth and Debbie, who have no experience in using a typewriter. At the same time, she becomes concerned about her new popularity upon seeing dozens of fans dressed like her. "I...I dunno" Reggie left and went off to collect her thoughts, hearing someone behind her seeing it was Sheila  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 8:06 PM  
Sheila had moved quietly to walk beside Reggie, not knowing quite what to say, taking Reggie's hand as gently as possible, a quiet show of support for her friend. "Packmates don't leave friends behind." She spoke almost softly, wrinkling her nose as she added. "Don't run from me... please."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 8:07 PM  
she took Sheila's hand as they walked "i'm sorry just....why fire me then rehire me?...i'm still upset they gave Deb my character...i'm the Olympian" stopping and hugging her friend "i'm sorry"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 8:09 PM  
Sheila had whined softly, hugging Reggie back. "Deb gives good.... boring." She murmured with a shrug. "You suit Viking... tall, fierce..." She almost blushed as she added. "Beautiful." She paused, biting her lip before adding. "Don't leave.... I'll... I'll fight Sam, just... stay with me. Please."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 8:11 PM  
Reggie smiled softly feeling comforted and reassured that taking this gimmick suited her better "you know Sheila...you're right...wow I didn't think you felt that way." smiling big "you're beautiful yourself She-Wolf" softly kissing her friend  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 8:15 PM  
Sheila had smiled, kissing back softly, her grip on Reggie tightening a little. "I love you, Viking.... my Reggie."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 8:16 PM  
laughing as Sheila gripped her ass "wow pawsy" smiling again "love you too...my She-Wolf...be my wife?"  
promising "you and me...packmates for life"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 8:17 PM  
Sheila had smiled, kissing Reggie before speaking softly. "I.... would love that." She paused then bit her lip before adding. "We... suit. You sweet, tall woman of mine."  
She paused again before moving to kiss Reggie again, her voice low as she added. "We... are the same. In many ways." Her touch was light as she moved to stroke a hand over Reggie's crotch, pausing then guiding Reggie to feel her own hidden truth.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 8:20 PM  
smiling and staring as she looked down at the She-Wolf kissing back, shocked when she was touched then felt Sheila's crotch "mmm wow we are one in the same....come on it's cold out here...lets get back to the room" arm around her wife heading back  
"hey...who was that creepy guy dressed like you?"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 8:58 PM  
"A fan.... apparently." Sheila shivered a little. "He was... scary." She had sighed as she let them into their shared room, locking them in once inside. "I prefer... I prefer you."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:05 PM  
"I figured that much but damn...if he comes back he'll feel my Viking Wrath" getting into the room, slipping her boots off, her ass hanging from her shorts "I prefer you too, gonna make you howl" bending down to get her shorts off, mooning Sheila  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:10 PM  
Sheila smiled, undressing and glancing over at Reggie, spanking her lightly. "Nice ass."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:11 PM  
Reggie laughed finishing and stared at Sheila "you too, nice dick and girl, you need some sun" teasing and getting in bed, having big feet  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:12 PM  
Sheila smiled, nipping her wife's foot softly. "Mmm, sun is not my friend."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:13 PM  
laughing and slowly stroking her cock "well I figured you rather night time"  
her long braids over her shoulders, resting on her big tits "dinner time Sheila"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:16 PM  
Sheila smiled, moving to suck her wife's tits before kissing her way south to suck her wife's cock. "Nice meat babe."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:19 PM  
"mmm babe" smiling softly and snarling playfully as she laid back "that feels so good" being careful when petting the Wolfie  
"you can have my last name if you want"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:25 PM  
Sheila almost growled her reply. "Mmm, yes please Reggie." She took a minute to smile at Reggie before returning to what she had been doing. "More?"  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:25 PM  
smiling and flexing nodding "mmm sure make me cum" fully erect as Sheila enjoyed her meal  
"or maybe you'd like me to mate with you"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:26 PM  
"Mmm, mating sounds nice."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:27 PM  
moving over to kiss Sheila and stroke on her cock  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:29 PM  
Sheila moaned softly. "Mmm, I love you."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:30 PM  
"love you too" softly suckling her wife's neck and chest, biting then moving down to give some head  
her ass in the air  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:49 PM  
Sheila smiled, moaning softly. "You're cute."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:50 PM  
"you too" smiling big as she pulled off kissing Sheila deep, her boobs hanging  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:51 PM  
Sheila smiled, nipping her wife's neck. "Let me... start us off?"  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:52 PM  
"ooo" moaning and nodding "ok sure" stealing another kiss  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 9:57 PM  
Sheila smiled, kissing her wife before moving over her, gently teasing precum over her wife's asshole before pushing slowly into her. "Mmm, so tight babe."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 9:57 PM  
Reggie looked back moaning "ohhhh I never did this before...you're the first to take my ass" biting her arm and clenching fists "omg"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:09 PM  
"How does it feel?" Sheila asked softly, stroking her wife's back softly, making a slow pace.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:10 PM  
"ohhh...good i'll be ok Sheila" smiling softly at her wife "love you"  
breathing heavy and taking it "harder"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:27 PM  
"love you too." Sheila growled, upping her pace, reaching around her wife to hold her hands as she upped the pace.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:28 PM  
yelling out slapping the bed before her hands were taken, holding tight and moaning "mmm babe"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:29 PM  
"Mine." The word was almost howled, Sheila smiling softly, nipping her wife's neck. "I'm close babe, are you ready."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:30 PM  
"ahhhh" smiling and laughing loving the ownership and nips, turning her head to kiss her wife  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:37 PM  
Sheila kissed back as she came.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:39 PM  
loving the squirt into her ass as her tits and balls jiggled, smiling and pulling away laying back "here mount me" holding hands out to Sheila(edited)  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:43 PM  
Sheila smiled, taking her wife's hands as she mounted slowly, moaning as she sank down onto her wife.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:45 PM  
"mmm cute ass" softly holding it as her wife settled while kissing on Sheila's neck and chin, slowly thrusting  
"you're beautiful"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:47 PM  
"SO are you, my viking." Sheila smiled, sucking on her wife's chest as she rode.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:50 PM  
"oooo" smiling again playing with Sheila's hair gently "my sexy She-Wolf that's it babe, all yours" filling her wife's ass good  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:50 PM  
Sheila moaned softly, nipping lightly at her wife's chest.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:50 PM  
"oooo" cummming  
smiling big kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 10:58 PM  
Sheila smiled, kissing her wife. "Mmm, I could get used to this."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 10:59 PM  
"me too" smiling big, Reggie ran her hands down Sheila's legs and over her feet "cute feet"  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 11:02 PM  
"Wanna lick them?"  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 11:06 PM  
"sure" laughing and pulling out then adjusting to start sucking on Sheila's feet and toes smirking  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 11:07 PM  
Sheila laughed softly. "Mmm, my kinky Viking."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 11:08 PM  
"love me some meat" smiling big as she tongued the soles then moved up to suck on her wife's balls then her cock  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 11:10 PM  
Sheila howled softly. "Mmm, careful, that's how we end up with a round two."  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 11:11 PM  
keeping on and slurping loudly upping her pace  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 11:11 PM  
Sheila moaned, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Reggie "Vicky The Viking" WalshToday at 11:12 PM  
Reggie flexed holding Sheila's legs drinking every drop then pulled off licking the head "mmm so good"  
moving up to cuddle and kiss  
________________________________________

Sheila The ShewolfToday at 11:14 PM  
Sheila smiled, cuddling and kissing her wife.


	39. Jungle Grrl/Krampus Part 1

KrampusToday at 3:14 AM  
Krampus had always been a little tetchy about being the 'big bad' of WOW. She had softened a little when Erica Porter, now known to many fans as Jungle Grrl, had joined the group. Many girls backstage had ignored the girl but Krampus had smiled, welcoming the other woman. Now, three months later, she had smiled softly at Jungle Grrl before leaving the ring, dipping a slow bow before heading backstage.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:15 AM  
Erica had looked confused as Krampus left, she then jumped out of the ring heading back slapping hands and heading backstage "Krampus?" she called out, smiling as she found her "hey Nikki"(edited)  
________________________________________

Nikki 'Krampus' PorterToday at 3:17 AM  
"Hey badass." Nikki had smiled, looping an arm around Erica's waist. "What you doing back here? Aren't you meant to be out there showboating?"  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:21 AM  
"i already did what i had to...now i have my eyes on Tessa Blanchard and my Championship, she is my next prey...but i wanna know Nikki....do you still feel the same about me that i feel about you?"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:24 AM  
"You mean am I still in love with you?" Nikki asked with a smile, kissing Erica softly. "Yes, I am. I always will be. My Jungle Grrl."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:24 AM  
Erica smiled kissing back "mmm...my Norwegian Nightmare...together we could run...this Jungle"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:25 AM  
Nikki smiled, growling softly and kissing Erica again. "Marry me then, my Jungle Panther?"  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:27 AM  
growling and kissing back, eyes widened "are you serious? beautiful, i'd marry you anyday...i love you so much" smiling big  
"Holidead and Thunder Rosa could be our Maids of Honor"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:39 AM  
"Sounds perfect." Nikki agreed, kissing Erica softly. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:40 AM  
"you're so beautiful" Erica smiled again kissing back "well since the show is over...wanna head back to The Jungle and howl at the Moon?"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:43 AM  
"Mmm, lead the way babe." Nikki agreed.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:45 AM  
later on, laying in bed naked making out, Erica had her hair in a bun, rubbing Nikki's bush  
"are you still laughing about my toes curling over the ropes on my suplexes?" laughing "i caught a damn callous on my big toe"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:50 AM  
"It's adorable." Nikki murmured, laughing softly. "You still hurt your cute little feets?"  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:50 AM  
"my son said i have Monkey toes" laughing again nodding "yeah.."  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:52 AM  
Nikki awhed softly and kissed her girl's feet gently. "Poor cute feets, maybe we need to get you some socks."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:53 AM  
"hell no, i don't wrestle in socks or boots....i'm Jungle Grrl" wiggling her toes at the kisses "Razor asked if we'd be her Bridesmaids"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 3:54 AM  
"I meant for after honey." Nikki laughed. "What did you say?"  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 3:57 AM  
"i told her i'd ask you" squeezing her wife's head with her strong thighs, Erica laid back rubbing her arms and chest, doing her Tarzan chest beat  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:03 AM  
"Tell her yes." Nikki smiled, kissing her wife's thighs. "Strong lady."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:05 AM  
"i was gonna cause you two are besties, now eat my pussy Krampus" moving her wife's hair from her eyes  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:08 AM  
Nikki smiled, quickly doing at Erica asked, humming softly.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:09 AM  
"ohhh love you babe" smiling and enjoying, rubbing her body  
"my blue eyed Nightmare"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:14 AM  
Nikki slowly upped her pace, pausing only to answer Erica. "Love you too babe."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:15 AM  
Erica smiled "mmm and that beautiful pale butt"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:17 AM  
"All yours to spank." Nikki teased, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:19 AM  
stretching a leg smacking it with her foot "ooo you better turn around i need a closer look, Nikki"  
moaning  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:20 AM  
Nikki laughed, moving to do what her girl asked for.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:22 AM  
"i love your hairy pussy, gotta stay warm in those frigid conditions" licking hungrily arching as her monkey toes gripped the sheets  
spanking Nikki again  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:27 AM  
"Mmm, a girl gets cold." Nikki murmured, moaning softly and upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:28 AM  
"i'm here Nikki...you have no fear, you are fear" sucking hard on that clitty as she grabbed that butt  
humming and loving her wife's tongue  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:31 AM  
"Fear loves you." Nikki teased, moaning softly and soon cumming as she worked to pleasure her wife.  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:33 AM  
"i am never afraid...i stare fear in the eyes and fell in love" licking Nikki all up and cumming aswell then quickly rolling to her knees to hump her wife's ass "mmmm"  
cupping those tits  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:34 AM  
Nikki laughed softly even as she moaned. "Mmm, my gorgeous wife."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:35 AM  
"soft boobs my love" leaning to kiss Nikki  
"and a fuckable ass"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:36 AM  
Nikki smiled, kissing Erica softly. "Mmm, my girl."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:37 AM  
Erica smiled big "my big beautiful girl that i'll be marrying soon" growling and pounding harder  
flipping her wife on her back and sucking those tits  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:39 AM  
Nikki soon came, shivering slightly. "God I love you."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:40 AM  
"mmm again? damn Nikki" smiling again kissing Nikki as she came  
"love you too honey"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:42 AM  
"You make me so happy."  
________________________________________

Jungle GrrlToday at 4:45 AM  
"so we really did tame each other huh? our son loves you and always brags about your mask"  
________________________________________

KrampusToday at 4:46 AM  
"Yeah we did. We have a real cute son."


	40. Barbi Hayden/Amber O'Neal Part 1

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:26 AM  
Barbi Hayden had never really meant to fall for Amber O'Neal. She had tried really hard not to. It hadn't worked, she just fell harder and faster. She had smiled as she stepped to shake the woman's hand, her voice low and warm. "Good job Amber."(edited)  
________________________________________

Giovanna YanottiToday at 5:32 AM  
Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'Neal loved Motocross on her off time, but in the ring, she was tough but came up short against Jungle Grrl, getting pinned by Santana. Little did she know, she caught the eye of Barbi. "for what? i lost the match" shaking the girl's hand  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:34 AM  
"You scared the hell out of her though." Barbi smiled, moving to hug Amber. "Next match should be a tag match, wanna team hot stuff?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:36 AM  
"oh well.." laughing and hugging back, thinking the cute girl needed some attention "well...i tried the team thing and ended up turning on Santana but sure..."  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:37 AM  
Barbi laughed, kissing Amber's cheek softly. "Santa already had her girl though... with me you won't have to worry about me turning on you.... I want you, I care about you..." She paused, then spoke firmly. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:38 AM  
"but...i did see you turn on Stephy Slays and pour tea on her...that was funny" Amber smiled big putting her finger on Barbi's lips kissing her  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:12 AM  
Barbi smiled, stealing a soft kiss. "She asked for it."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 11:45 AM  
"so did Santana" smiling again holding her girl then dropping to a knee "you are so beautiful and deserve happiness, hope the Governor doesn't mind me asking for your hand in Marriage Ms. Hayden...i love you too darling"(edited)  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 2:01 PM  
"Babe...." Barbi smiled, nodding. "The governor will just have to deal with it. I want to marry you Babe. I love you so much."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 2:39 PM  
tearing up seeing her girl's reaction "I have something for you" pulling a ring from her pocket and slipping it on Barbi's finger, standing and kissing her...feeling Selina's slap her ass "another Weddin!" Amber laughed  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 4:17 PM  
Barbi laughed, kissing Amber. "Sure thing." She answered Selina, kissing Amber again. "Let's go plan our wedding gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 4:18 PM  
kissing back smiling big, hands on that bubble butt "isn't she just the most adorable, prettiest lil thing?" Selina smiled and nodded "yeah but my wife is a sexy lil thing too, congrats" as she headed off "or I can bury my pretty face in those boobs"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 4:20 PM  
Barbi grinned, kissing Amber's neck. "Both work for me... but we gotta go home." She was smirking as she lead Amber away, spanking her lightly. "My horny butt."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 4:21 PM  
"yes babe we're going" Amber rolled her eyes following "you're hornier than me little lady" holding her wife's hand  
"my sexy pornstar...Daddy raised a good woman"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 4:29 PM  
Barbi laughed, kissing her wife's hand as she slid into the limo.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 4:30 PM  
Amber got in smiling again, kissing Barbi holding her close "poolside wedding?"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 4:35 PM  
"Sounds good to me." Barbi smiled then added. "Reception at the pool too? see which bitches try and swim?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 4:38 PM  
"of course" laughing "you'd float" cupping her wife's tits kissing her neck "your son will make a handsome little Ring Bearer"(edited)  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 4:45 PM  
"Little Reece." Barbi smiled, leaning into her wife. "He's so excited to see you."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 4:46 PM  
"I want to adopt him and kick his Father's ass" smiling and kissing on Barbi more "mmm pretty babygirl"  
Amber showed her wife a text "April wants me to join her Naked Wrestling League"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:07 PM  
"Are you considering it babe?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:09 PM  
"she is a dear friend and she said you could come too since you retired" staring at her wife  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:11 PM  
Barbi smiled, biting her lip. "Mmm, tempting."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:12 PM  
"Tylene and Christi, Saharra Huxly, Vulcana just joined"(edited)  
as the Limo got them home, Amber got out offering her hand "my sweet Princess"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:18 PM  
Barbi smiled, taking Amber's hand and getting out the limo. "So, home at last."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:19 PM  
"mmhmm now to make a little love and plan" as Reece ran up "hey buddy guess what?" Amber looked to Barbi as Reece hugged his Mommy(edited)  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:30 PM  
Barbi smiled, hugging her son, showing him her ring and laughing when Reece squealed and moved to hug Amber.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:34 PM  
laughing and hugging back "aww we love you dude, and guess what? you'll be the Ring Bearer" Amber smiled, Barbi's Dad walked up overhearing  
"hello Governor Hayden"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:47 PM  
"Hi Daddy." Barbi smiled, hugging her father and showing him the ring. "I said yes."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:50 PM  
Amber hugged her Father in Law smiling -congratulations you two, very happy that my babygirl is happy too Amber, welcome to the Family- she teared up "an honor sir, I love your daughter and your Grandson is adorable"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:52 PM  
Barbi smiled, kissing Amber softly. "Daddy, would you mind watching Reecey for me for a while?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 5:53 PM  
Amber kissed back smiling -sure Barbi, i'll take him Fishing, he's been asking- "oh fun catch us a big one Reece"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 5:58 PM  
Barbi smiled. "Thanks Daddy." She had waited for them to leave before kissing Amber again. "So that should leave us some time to get.... intimate."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:03 PM  
kissing back and smirking, scooping Barbi up and taking her to bed "my Princess" helping her wife with her shoes, Amber began massaging those pretty feet "you have clean feet, i'm jealous"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:09 PM  
Barbi laughed softly, kissing Amber as she worked on her feet. "Maybe we should get you some softer socks babe, might help."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:10 PM  
Amber smiled kissing back then pulling her shirt off "mmm sweet sugar kisses my love, and sure get me some like you wear"  
softly sucking her wife's toes  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:12 PM  
Barbi smiled, removing her own shirt before kissing Amber again. "I'll order some tomorrow." She spoke softly, moaning softly at Amber's toe sucking, stroking her hair softly.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:15 PM  
slurping then laying down and kissing back, massaging those big soft tits "mmm look at these beauties" smiling and nodding then suckling one  
"I love you babe" as she rubbed her tits against Barbi's  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:22 PM  
"You are so wonderful babe." Barbi smiled, kissing Amber. "Let me make love to you?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:23 PM  
"mmm I try darling I try so hard to make you happy, you deserve it" smiling and laying back, sliding off her skirt and panties  
"my achy feet" kicking her heels off  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:26 PM  
Barbi smiled, quickly moving to massage her wife's feet. "You always did make me happy babe."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:27 PM  
toes curled relaxing and rubbing her own tits "mmm that feels so nice, baby soft hands"  
wiggling her toes like Barbi does to her  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:30 PM  
"Anything for my wife." Barbi smiled, kissing Amber's feet and sucking softly on her toes.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:31 PM  
"ooo darling, my sweet Tea Angel" smiling big licking her nipples "mmm" her toes pinching Barbi's nipple "Sophia is getting super close to Loca and Delta"(edited)  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 6:49 PM  
"Good for them, she deserves to be happy." Barbi commented calmly, smiling at the slight toe pinch.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 6:54 PM  
"i know, her ex and your ex need to be put on a boat with no food and water out at Sea" smiling and pinching again "mmm get that skirt off and fuck me beautiful"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 7:07 PM  
"Let them eat each other?" Barbi laughed, removing her skirt. "Come here babe."  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 7:10 PM  
"omg" Amber laughed then sat up crawling over, kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 9:46 PM  
Barbi smiled, kissing back and moving to tease her wife's clit with a toe.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 9:47 PM  
"kinky" smiling and laying back, the heel of her own foot rubbing against Barbi's pussy  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 10:15 PM  
"Mmm, well we both love feet, right babe?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 10:16 PM  
"yes we both have sexy feet Barb" slipping a toe in, slowly pumping while rubbing her wife's foot "mmm"  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 10:19 PM  
"Mmm, oh god yes." Barbi panted, moving to lightly foot-fuck her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 10:23 PM  
"you are so beautiful" Amber smiled and moaned, cupping her boob with one hand, holding Barbi's other hand as they pleasure each other  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 10:27 PM  
Barbi smiled, kissing Amber before moving over her wife to grind against her wantonly.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 10:32 PM  
"hey there" smiling and kissing back, holding that ass grinding back  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 10:33 PM  
"Hey gorj." Barbi smiled, upping the pace a little.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 10:35 PM  
"mmm love seeing you happy and horny darling" kissing Barbi's neck then suckling a nipple, matching her wife's pace, Amber's toes curled  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 10:39 PM  
"I love you babe, you always make me happy and horny." Barbi soon came, upping her pace to get her wife off.  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 10:39 PM  
"I love you too Barbi" smiling and sucking the other tit, cumming hard "mmm"  
rubbing her feet on her wife's smiling again  
________________________________________

Abilene Maverick/Barbi HaydenToday at 10:55 PM  
"Want to go again?"  
________________________________________

Beverly Hills Babe Amber O'NealToday at 10:55 PM  
"yeah with me ontop" Amber smiled big rolling over ontop.


	41. Amber Nova/Lana Star Part 1

Lana had smiled softly when she finished her match, heading towards the showers, gasping softly on finding her friend Amber Nova in the showers pretty clearly masturbating, her smile soft even as she looked down and away. "Uh... hey Amby."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 2:28 PM  
"I...hey Lana" Amber quickly tried to stop but was busted, smiling and blushing, embarrassed and laughing softly "I was...done" as she started to wash up thinking and crushing on her friend "Lana?"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 2:31 PM  
"Yeah honey?" Lana asked, smirking as she washed herself down.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 2:32 PM  
playfully wiggling her foot under the shower stall "could have saved water and showered with me"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 2:34 PM  
"You trying to ask me to be your ho Amby?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 2:35 PM  
"yeah bish be my ho" Amber laughed  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 2:36 PM  
Lana laughed, finishing showering. "Buy me dinner first, I'm not a cheap slut."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 2:37 PM  
laughing "ok...gosh such a stuck up" she teased her friend getting out of stall, peeking into Lana's "cute ass"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 2:40 PM  
Lana smirked, wriggling it for Amber. "Want to come home with me then? order in?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 2:41 PM  
Amber smiled big "and swim in that big pool? yeah baby" getting in and kissing Lana's cheek smirking "nice tits" smacking her friend's ass and going dry off(edited)  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 2:57 PM  
Lana smiled, drying off and kissing her friend's cheek before moving to get dressed.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 2:59 PM  
catching another glance, blushing from the kiss as she got dressed  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:01 PM  
Lana was soon ready to go, offering Amber her hand.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:03 PM  
Amber took Lana's hand smiling "so Amber and Barbi are finally doing the thing huh?"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:06 PM  
"Took them long enough right?" Lana smiled, squeezing her friend's hand as she lead her out to the limos. "Ready to go eat... then eat out?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:07 PM  
"yeah better late than never" laughing as she got in, sticking tongue out and spreading her legs being cute "liked what you seen huh?"  
smirking and leaning over kissing Lana  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:08 PM  
Lana smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, hard to ignore a hot lady getting kinky."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:09 PM  
"I agree" Amber smiled flirting and softly kissing on her friend's neck then jiggling her boob trying to be good  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:11 PM  
Lana smiled, stroking her friend's cheek. "Hey Amby? I got a question..."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:12 PM  
"hmm?" staring and sniffing Lana  
"you want that pussy munched I know" smirking  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:20 PM  
Lana laughed. "Mmm, I was thinking more.... why don't we just promise to munch each other's pussies for life?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:23 PM  
"omg...you're asking me to be your wife" Amber laughed kissing Lana deep, showing her a really hot tongue trick  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:23 PM  
"Yeah I am." Lana laughed, kissing Amber just as deeply, melting at the tongue trick.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:24 PM  
moaning aswell as they made out, as she accepted the proposal having had a crush on her friend since they started training then pulled back slowly smirking "thinking about what else I can do?"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:27 PM  
"Definitely.... just try to be nice. I'm a little sensitive."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:29 PM  
"ok i promise" she kissed her wife again, teasing a hand between Lana's legs  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:31 PM  
Lana moaned softly. "Mmm, we're almost home babe."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:36 PM  
Amber sat being good but staring at Lana -I have a beautiful wife too- as she took a selfie flipping off in the pic to brag posting  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 3:53 PM  
Lana smiled, kissing Amber softly. "Showoff." She had soon got out the car, leading Amber into the house.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 3:57 PM  
she kissed back smiling "you're so sexy" Amber laughed "where's my wrench I may need to fix your attitude bish" taking Lana's hand and following "big house, our house" smiling big and smacking her wife's butt kicking shoes off and undressing  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 4:10 PM  
Lana smiled, flirting at Amber Nova. "Our house indeed babe."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 4:10 PM  
looking back being sexy with a grin "come here"  
as she started to masterbate, other hand holding the wall  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 4:13 PM  
Lana smiled, moving to kiss Amber's neck, gently teasing her clit.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 4:14 PM  
"mmm so much better with a little help" smiling and kissing her wife then turning to undress her  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 4:23 PM  
"So tight for such a kinky little slut huh."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 4:30 PM  
laughing and smirking "yeah what about you loosy goosy?" as Amber started rubbing Lana's pussy  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 4:33 PM  
"You love me really." Lana teased, moaning softly and upping her own pace.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 4:58 PM  
"I do baby" Amber smiled pressing her tits against Lana's, matching her pace "ahhh Lana" kissing her deep  
"lets go in that pool" biting at a nipple  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 5:59 PM  
"Want to use a floatie babe?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:00 PM  
"that big swan float" Amber nodded walking with Lana, wiggling her long toes "wanna ride them?"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:02 PM  
Lana smiled, leading Amber out to the pool, sliding the swan float into the pool and agreeing softly. "Sounds fun."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:03 PM  
slowly getting on and laying back smiling big, helping her wife on "romantic, sex in the pool"  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:06 PM  
Lana smiled, kissing Amber. "Sex with my wife in a pool." She paused then added. "Glad we can both be naked."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:14 PM  
"mmmm hey baby, yeah come here" grabbing Lana's ass and slipping her big toe into that pussy, kissing her wife deep  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:39 PM  
Lana moaned, kissing Amber hotly, riding her toe and moving to tease her clit with her fingers.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:40 PM  
Amber moaned flicking tongue with Lana's "mmm love you so much, your pussy feels so good on my big feet" moving kisses down her neck and chest, biting hard pulling  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:41 PM  
Lana squealed softly, moaning at Amber's tease. "Mmm, I love you."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:43 PM  
slowly pumping her toes into her wife "mmm let me taste you"  
as she pulled her foot away kissing down and suckling that clitty  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:44 PM  
Lana soon moaned and came. "Mmm, fuck babe." She spoke softly even as she fingered Amber's pussy somewhat roughly.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:45 PM  
Amber moaned cummming hard, as she was so turned on since earlier, licking deep  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:45 PM  
Lana smiled, gently kissing Amber when they were both done.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:51 PM  
Amber smiled getting ontop, kissing back, wiggling her cute butt  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 6:53 PM  
Lana smiled, moaning softly and spanking her wife. "We going for round 2?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixYesterday at 6:58 PM  
"yeah after a good lap in the pool" she said sweating and flexing "then i'll cook us a nice dinner" playfully rolling over with Lana into the pool holding her close(edited)  
________________________________________

Lana StarYesterday at 7:00 PM  
"Sounds good." Lana agreed.


	42. Annie Social/Jawsolyn Part 1

Jawsolyn had never really expected to catch feelings for Annie Social. She had always enjoyed the woman's company but she had never really meant for their arrangement to go from just hooking up to more.... but now, knowing she had fallen pretty hard for Annie, she knew she had to try and ask for more. They had never really gone beyond kissing. "Annie... can we... talk?" She spoke softly, almost nervously, watching Annie's face before speaking a little more shyly. "I.... need to ask you something."(edited)  
________________________________________

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:56 PM  
Annie was besties with the Sea Stars and worked for many promotions. At Sea Stars wedding she met JAWsolyn and they hit it off serving together. "sure...what's wrong JAWS?" as she slipped an arm around her girl(edited)  
________________________________________

Keta RushYesterday at 6:06 PM  
"You ever think maybe we should make... us.... official?" Jawsolyn spoke softly, shyly. "I'm a little... I don't like that dudes still think they have a chance with me."  
________________________________________

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 6:07 PM  
"well you have been drooling over me...or you wanna eat me or something" laughing and scowering "then let me ask you...."  
Annie kissed JAWS softly "be my wife...cause I am madly in love with you"  
________________________________________

Keta RushYesterday at 6:10 PM  
Jawsolyn smiled and nodded, kissing Annie softly. "I'd love to marry you babe."  
________________________________________

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 6:11 PM  
smiling big staring "never thought i'd fall for a Shark but I have a soft spot for Sea Creatures" kissing her wife again  
________________________________________

Keta RushYesterday at 6:19 PM  
"Maybe now we can make a baby shark?"  
________________________________________

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 6:20 PM  
"not that baby shark doot doot shit...." Annie laughed having heard it too much with Jaws and the girls  
________________________________________

Keta RushYesterday at 6:43 PM  
Jawsolyn laughed. "Well, I can't promise the Sea Stars won't do that... but I won't."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 6:47 PM  
"I won't be surprised but damn...too much of it...a lot of the girls have babies, Nevaeh was talking about her babies listening to it" as Annie pulled her top off then her pants, not shy to be naked infront of Jaws  
"wanna go fishing? I got my pole"  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 6:57 PM  
Jawsolyn smiled, stroking her new wife's cock. "All this for me?"  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 6:59 PM  
"mmm all yours" smiling and helping Jaws with her top "all mine" kissing on her wife's neck and chest, cock fully erect now(edited)  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 7:00 PM  
Jaws smiled, slowly undressing fully. "Mmm, my wifey."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 7:01 PM  
Annie kissed Jaws, rubbing her wife's pussy  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 7:04 PM  
Jaws moaned softly, kissing back and arching to her wife's touch even as she kept stroking her cock.  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 7:06 PM  
"mmmm so I got to see Lufisto and Jordynne's baby, precious...i'm still upset about Lu tossing me in a trash can head first" 4 fingers in Jaws' pussy, thumbing the clitty as her cock throbbed  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 8:51 PM  
"She's just mad you got a cute girl, babe." Jawsolyn murmured, moaning softly. "Mmm, that feels so good."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 8:52 PM  
"hey she's got Thick Mama Pump, why would she be jealous of me?" smiling and suckling a nipple "mmm like my dick?"  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 10:00 PM  
"You know I do baby.... can I suck it?"  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 10:01 PM  
"ooo head from a Shark" Annie got comfy rubbing her arms and tits  
"I love you Jawsy"  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 10:30 PM  
Jawsolyn smiled, kissing Annie. "I love you too Annie." She spoke softly, soon moving to suck Annie's cock.  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 10:34 PM  
kissing back and smiling "mmm my sexy Shark" playing with Jaws' hair moaning  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 10:40 PM  
Jawsolyn slowly upped her pace.  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 10:47 PM  
sliding a leg on her wife's shoulder, Annie smiled thrusting "mmm want me to fuck that hot mouth babe?"  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 11:07 PM  
"Mmm, yes please babe."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 11:09 PM  
upping her pace as she held Jaws' head  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 11:11 PM  
Jaws moaned softly.  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 11:12 PM  
toes curling as Annie moaned "I want that pussy so bad"  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 11:15 PM  
"Then take it."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 11:16 PM  
Annie smiled tapping Jaws' nose with her wet cock "oops sorry I peed a bit"  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 11:25 PM  
"You would." Jawsolyn laughed softly, kissing the tip. "Ready when you are babe."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 11:28 PM  
laughing and smiling big "you are so adorable" kneeling up and laying her wife back as she leaned down licking for a bit "mmm nice and salty" sucking and licking deep  
________________________________________

JawsolynYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Mmm, you are so good at that."  
________________________________________

Annie SocialYesterday at 11:38 PM  
looking up as she slurped loudly then slowly slid her cock in "mmm tight but i'll work it in" Annie held Jaws' ankles as she thrusted slowly, throbbing "i'm about to cum" spitting and licking her wife's feet, sucking those toes(edited)  
________________________________________  
August 15, 2019

JawsolynToday at 12:22 AM  
"Right there with you babe." Jawsolyn admitted, moaning softly and soon cumming, riding her wife's pace happily.  
________________________________________

Annie SocialToday at 12:23 AM  
pushing hard and cumming, tickling Jaws' feet with her tongue smiling "mmmm damn" leaning down to let her wife suckle her tits  
making sure every drop was squeezed out as she thrusted  
________________________________________

JawsolynToday at 12:44 AM  
Jawsolyn suckled quickly, moaning gently as she did so.(edited)  
________________________________________

Annie SocialToday at 12:48 AM  
"mmmm love you"


	43. Becky Lynch/Lacey Evans Part 2

Lacey had always expected to be able to give up Becky for the time being, letting the woman at least find someone to love, but she had not been able to hide her anger when Sasha Banks attacked the woman, welcoming Becky home with a small squeal of shock and moving to lead Becky to the bed, setting her on the bed and fussing around her to make her as comfortable as possible. "I swear I'll kill that little bitch."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 12:22 AM  
Becky was stunned that a former friend Sasha would do that but it wasn't anything new from what happened with her ex Charlotte or the encounter with Nia Jax last year, she was tough "she was out of line...let me handle her..." as she laid down settling "don't get yourself in the middle Lace..."  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 12:29 AM  
"At least let me try and make you smile?" Lacey spoke softly, gently kissing Becky's cheek. "She shouldn't have the right to make someone so damn hot look sad."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 12:30 AM  
laughing softly with a blush "you betta behave" as she pulled Lacey's skirt back and grabbed her ass stealing a kiss  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 12:32 AM  
"Have I ever not?" Lacey teased, kissing Becky and gently stroking her abs. "You know I always behave for my Man."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 12:34 AM  
"did I miss something? no wonder Shayna is so...soft" smiling again into the kiss, sliding those panties down "The Man really needs to find someone to settle down with...I love you Lacey but you're married with kids, Shayna loves you Lass"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 12:38 AM  
"Shayna knows how to share." Lacey smiled, letting Becky do as she liked. "I know, Bex... and I love you but we couldn't survive as a couple... we both need to keep this simple, keep it to just when we need each other.... or want it." She paused before adding. "One day you'll find yourself the perfect girl, I'm sure."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 12:40 AM  
"that is what I am trying to say Lace" Becky kissed on Lacey's neck "I will always love you dontcha worry" smiling softly as she slipped her top off, feeling The Lady grinding against her and giving her a boner "you are something else" teasing and tossing the panties on the chair  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 12:45 AM  
"Mmm, guess you got lucky huh?" Lacey teased, finally undressing fully and moving to tease at Becky's belt.  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 12:46 AM  
"you got lucky...get it right" laughing and arching so Lacey could help her with her pants "so did you like my Pride photo?" latching on a nipple, suckling hard  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 1:07 AM  
"We both did." Lacey suggested softly, helping Becky out of her jeans and shorts. "You looked stunning, my manly man... but you always do." Lacey smiled, moaning softly at Becky's suckling before adding. "Proud of you coming out though, my polyamorous badass."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 1:08 AM  
smiling big as she pulled off the nipple "mmm I am proud of you too beautiful, raising two baby girls and cleaning the World of Nasties" her cock poked Lacey's belly as she kissed The Lady  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 1:27 AM  
"Well, except the ones I like." Lacey teased with a smirk, kissing Becky back happily and moving to gently stroke her cock. "Hey, question... how do you feel about intersex girls?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 1:28 AM  
raising her eyebrows at the question "you mean having a cock and a vagina?" Becky moaned watching and playing with Lacey's hair "they ok..why?"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 1:40 AM  
"Might have an idea." Lacey smirked, gently upping her pace. "Need to talk to Shay first... when we're done here."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 1:46 AM  
"mmmm ok" thrusting and kissing her Lady again, moaning  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 1:47 AM  
Lacey smiled, kissing back. "Think you can handle being mounted?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 1:51 AM  
"you know I can handle you, I did make you scream many times..The Man made The Lady tap" her cock throbbed as she spoke and got stroked  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 1:54 AM  
"Just don't want to hurt you." Lacey murmured, slowly moving to tease her lips over Becky's cock, knowing she was already plenty wet, but wanting to get Becky ready.  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 1:55 AM  
Becky sighed at the feel of Lacey's lips on her cock, tingling "mmm sexy Lady you sure like that cock"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 1:57 AM  
"Mmm, it's one of my favorites." Lacey teased with a smile, sucking a little harder.  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 1:59 AM  
smiling big and moaning, toes curled "ohhh God yesss"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:02 AM  
"Mmm, you like that, my man?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:03 AM  
"you know I do beautiful" as she cupping and rubbed her tits "love when you wave those sexy feet in the air and that sexy arse"(edited)  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:08 AM  
"Want to try being ridden now.... or do you have other plans?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:11 AM  
softly pinching a nipple and leaning over for another kiss "thanks for letting me stay here for a bit"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:14 AM  
Lacey smiled, cupping Becky's cheek to kiss her gently. "Wouldn't want my man getting cold... or lonely." She spoke gently, moving to mount Becky before adding. "You and your new girl can always have the house... we're already next door and Lisa moved her woman a door to the left, this one is empty now..."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:17 AM  
smiling and kissing back "oh? happy for Maria, she's so happy with Lisa" grabbing Lacey's hips as she began to mount, Shayna walked out of the shower drying off and coming into the room "huh?" she looked sizing up Becky "I get it now" Becky looked to see a naked Shayna looking on "your wife is here Lace.."  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:18 AM  
Lacey laughed softly, glancing over at Shayna with a smile. "Hey babe... you wanting that MMA ticket?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:20 AM  
Shayna shrugged walking over semi-hard, Becky smiled "we have plans Saturday so I was thinking Becky could use it" Becky stared a bit "oh?"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:21 AM  
"Think Lara'll like her?" Lacey asked somewhat idily, smirking at Becky and biting her lip.(edited)  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:23 AM  
"i'm sure she would..." Shayna answered as Becky listened then smiled back "hey well...who's Lara? oh wait...that Brazilian that is making her UFC debut?" Becky followed everything and knew names  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:28 AM  
"Yeah... she's a bit of a fan." Lacey smiled, moving to ride Becky for a little while, shifting before adding. "Hey Shay, want to try sucking Bex's dick?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:30 AM  
Becky smirked "yeah heard you like the dick too Shayna" Shayna shrugged and stroked her cock watching Lacey ride "if she sucks mine first...cause Lara is intersex" Becky smirked grabbing it and licking at the head, slowly sucking and moaned  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:31 AM  
Lacey smiled, watching Becky suck and riding a little longer, finding it easy enough to cum at the sight in front of her before smirking up at Shay. "Well, now she'll be flavored like your favorite food..." She paused, dismounting and licking her lips before adding. "Me."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:34 AM  
Shayna smiled big kissing her wife, Becky stroked while bobbing and watching then pulled off "mmm so this Lara girl...I seen pics...she's cute and i'm a sucker for tattoos, hey Shayna lets 69 then we can give The Lady a good facial"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:38 AM  
Lacey smiled, settling to watch. "Sounds good to me."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:42 AM  
Shayna laid back as Becky kissed her then got ontop "damn Becky cute ass" Becky smirked going back to sucking cock as Shayna smiled at Lacey "what?" licking Becky's ass then adjusted to suck cock  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:48 AM  
"You two... you make me so happy."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:49 AM  
Becky started thrusting hard making Shayna gag and smack that ass as she pulled off "fuckin' Becky.." Becky pulled off smirking  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:50 AM  
Lacey laughed. "Awh babe, you get used to it."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 2:51 AM  
"Lacey you're the sexpert" Shayna smiled teasing and kissing her wife "you have such a nice cock Shayna, it's tasty, no wonder Lacey is so whipped"  
she went back to sucking on Shayna, making her moan  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 2:58 AM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Shayna softly. "You two going to get along now then?"  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 3:02 AM  
"yeah we will" Becky pulled off and looked back "what do you think?" Shayna smacked Becky's ass then gagged on The Man's meat, Becky laughed as they gave each other hell, stroking and gagging aswell, both cumming(edited)  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 5:01 PM  
Lacey smiled, watching they both proudly. "Very sexy."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 5:03 PM  
Becky smiled kissing Lacey "I better get going" Shayna leaned in making it a 3 way kiss  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 5:04 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing both women. "My showoffs."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 5:05 PM  
Shayna smirked and slowly slid into Lacey as Becky stood to get dressed "so you think Lara will like me?" Shayna grunted answering "she is a fan of yours"  
________________________________________

Lacey EvansToday at 5:09 PM  
"She'll love you Bex." Lacey promised. "She's already a fan... and you could probably sweep her off her feet."  
________________________________________

Becky LynchToday at 5:10 PM  
"i'll let you know, take care you two lovebirds" she smiled heading out as Shayna fucked Lacey, kissing her deep.


	44. Bea Priestley/Shazza McKenzie Part 1

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 1:31 AM  
UK's Bea Priestly traveled the World and Wrestled everywhere, recently in AEW. She heard from another friend that someone had a crush on her and wondered who as she got many notes. "what the....ok who is sending me love letters?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 1:46 AM  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The reply came from behind Bea, Shazza smirking as she moved into the showers, knowing that Bea had to be watching her leave.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 1:48 AM  
as she heard Shazza speak, following "I would..." she went to shower thinking "so Shazza...great match earlier"(edited)  
bending to wash her legs and feet, her pale ass showing  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 1:53 AM  
"Yeah, you too cutie." Shazza smiled, spanking her friend's ass lightly as she moved to shower. "Any idea when the next note will come?" She was playing dumb, she knew Nyla was slipping the note into Bea's bag already.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 1:55 AM  
"hey!" Bea laughed then looking over shrugging "seems to be happening randomly, got like 4 so far, found the last one in my bag"(edited)  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 1:57 AM  
"Ever wonder if it might be someone close to you, you are pretty hot after all BeeBee." Shazza was smirking as she finished washing, stealing a kiss before sauntering away.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 1:59 AM  
taking the kiss softly not thinking much of it as she finished up then got dressed, as she went to grab stuff from her locker another note was there, telling her to go to Room 254 "ok.." walking and going up to the room and stopping to see a blindfold  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:02 AM  
Nyla had moved to join her. "Put the blindfold on sis, then get your butt in there."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:03 AM  
"hey Nyla...ok" Sadie was there too as she helped Bea with the Blindfold "nervous?" chuckling "me nervous? no"  
as she was helped into the room  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:04 AM  
Shazza had smiled, watching Bea enter and moving to greet her silently, smirking when Bea almost crashed into her, gently gripping her hips and kissing her softly, taking her time so the kiss lingered.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:05 AM  
Bea held into the figure holding her, kissing back as she had a double tongue stud "well that's hot..." Sadie smiled at her wife  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:07 AM  
Nyla had smiled, nodding. "Wonder when she'll figure out who that is..." Shazza had smiled, licking and sucking her wife's tongue softly, letting her wife feel her almost vampire-like teeth.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:09 AM  
feeling the teeth and then grabbing that butt "mmm whoever you are, you're turning me on so much* Bea kept thinking about the notes and clues  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:12 AM  
"You still don't know?" Shazza teased, nipping her girl's ear gently. "The way you kissed seemed like you did."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:12 AM  
"wait...that kiss...those lips...that ass.....Shazza!? you're my admirer?"  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:13 AM  
"Surprise babe." Shazza laughed, moving to remove the blindfold. "You okay with this?"  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:14 AM  
Bea smiled big, remembering the line about loving her Mileena like mask she wore "surprised yes....hi Ms. Heartcore"  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:15 AM  
"Hi miss pug lover." Shazza smiled, kissing Bea softly. "So.... I got a question for my new gothic girl."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:16 AM  
"I love pugs…" laughing and smiling back, kissing back, even on her girl's neck "mmm anything...as long as I see you naked again"(edited)  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:22 AM  
"Well, say yes and maybe." Shazza teased with a laugh. "Marry me, my gothic girlfriend? I'll let you bring home as many puggles as you want?"  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:24 AM  
smacking that cute ass accepting "and i'll let you suck my clit till i'm drained" as she smiled undressing "Shazza Priestley"  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:29 AM  
"Mmm, sounds perfect, my Beabae." Shazza agreed, undressing and settling on the bed.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:30 AM  
"mmm Shazzy I always thought you were so beautiful" as she leaned down kissing on her wife's feet, sucking on her toes for a bit  
"mmm" grinding on Shazza's leg as she suckled  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:37 AM  
Shazza moaned softly. "Mmm, hi there gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:38 AM  
moving up so their pussies touched "mmm smooth" Bea smiled staring and rubbed the heel of her wife's foot on her nipple  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:39 AM  
Shazza smiled, curling her toes and grinding against her wife. "You too babe."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:43 AM  
grinding back moaning "love you" she whispered promising and biting at Shazza's heels, licking the sensitive area to watch those toes curl again  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:45 AM  
Shazza squeaked softly, her toes curling. "Love you too angel face."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:48 AM  
"keep speaking like that" Bea pushed herself tight, having a clit dick to penetrate Shazza  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:55 AM  
"Mmm, you like being my angel?" Shazza asked softly.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:56 AM  
"your Dark Angel" fucking Shazza good, leaning for a good make out  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:57 AM  
Shazza smiled, kissing Bea happily and riding her thrusts with soft moans.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 2:59 AM  
moaning and cumming hard then suckling on her wife's beautiful tits  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:59 AM  
Shazza soon also came, letting Bea suckle.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 3:01 AM  
"mmmm" biting and pulling  
"thanks for choosing me" offering her own tits  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 3:33 AM  
Shazza smiled softly. "I will always pick you." She promised, sucking softly on Bea's chest.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 3:35 AM  
"I am in love with the cutest HEART of Australia" Bea promised moaning and playing with Shazza's hair  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 3:39 AM  
Shazza hummed softly. "That's my Gothicka."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 3:40 AM  
"mmm taste my clit dick" Bea laid back running her fingers through her dark hair with the green highlights  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 3:49 AM  
Shazza smiled, moving to do as Bea asked.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 3:49 AM  
her legs on her wife's shoulders watching and moving that beautiful blonde hair back "you are precious"  
moaning and biting her lip  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 3:54 AM  
"You are gorgeous." Shazza smiled, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 3:55 AM  
smiling big blushing and rubbing her chest "ohhhh baby!"  
rubbing her soft feet on Shazza's back  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 4:01 AM  
Shazza hummed, upping her pace a little more.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 4:04 AM  
gasping and cumming hard, her clit dick tingling, soaked  
"ohhh yess"  
________________________________________

Shazza McKenzieToday at 3:06 PM  
Shazza smiled, swallowing and kissing Bea.  
"That's my girl."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 3:16 PM  
Bea kissed back squeezing Shazza "my boo"


	45. Beth Phoenix/Natalya Niedhart Part 1

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 7:14 PM  
Summer Slam weekend was here and everyone was excited. Toronto was hosting this year's event along with Summer Slam Axxess. Beth snuck to her bestie Nattie's table as she was signing and taking pics. smiling with a new shorter hairstyle, she been busy commentating for NXT "long time no see"(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 7:52 PM  
"Hey gorgeous." Natalya was smiling as she looked up at Beth. "Miss me?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 7:54 PM  
smiling big and nodding "every single day" hugging Nattie and taking a pic "Divas of Doom!"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 7:56 PM  
Natalya smiled, hugging Beth for a photo. "DOD 4eva."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 7:57 PM  
Beth smiled big then whispered something to her bestie  
"so how's life with Ronda?"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 8:19 PM  
"She's cute... you should bring your girl over sometime."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 8:20 PM  
"i will" saying something naughty in Nattie's ear, just for both of them, loving her scent  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 8:22 PM  
Nattie laughed, hugging Beth closer. "You free tonight?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 8:23 PM  
"yeah i'm free, lets have a DOD reunion...in private" Beth stared at Nattie as they had time before the next flow of people  
"my Axxess session is coming up"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 10:36 PM  
"Sounds perfect. See you then?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 10:38 PM  
Beth nodded squeezing Nattie's boob before she left smiling  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 10:51 PM  
Nattie smiled, watching her go.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixLast Saturday at 10:52 PM  
Beth later knocked on Nattie's door after Axxess wearing just her robe  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 11:03 PM  
Nattie had smiled, answering the door in her own robe.  
________________________________________  
August 12, 2019

Beth PhoenixToday at 3:58 AM  
"hey girl I brought us some take out" smiling as she walked in kissing Nattie as she closed the door  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 2:20 PM  
"You know me so well." Nattie smiled, kissing Beth and locking the door.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 2:23 PM  
"I do" Beth smirked into the kiss "mmm my bestie" as she slipped off her robe wearing black and pink bra and panties, setting food on table  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 2:24 PM  
"Bestie with designs apparently." Nattie teased.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 2:25 PM  
laughing and wiggling her butt "bought this during the week, figured you'd like it"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 2:58 PM  
"I do." Nattie smiled, removing her robe and smoothing down the somewhat short nightdress she had been wearing. "Suits you."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 3:03 PM  
"that suits you, damn girl, why can't you be mine" smirking and flirting checking Nattie out "makes that butt look good" as Beth grabbed Nattie from behind "i'm serious"(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 3:08 PM  
Nattie laughed softly. "You wouldn't break your girl's heart like that." She teased. "Doesn't mean we can't play though."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 3:09 PM  
Beth laughed "no I wouldn't but I do love being with you Nat" softly kissing on her bestie's neck, cupping those tits "Brie been spending a lot of time with Nicole so I get to have my fun with you"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 3:46 PM  
"So you'll play with me?" Nattie asked softly, kissing Beth gently, stroking her hands over her friend's chest.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 3:49 PM  
"of course, love you bestie" Beth kissed back, breathing deep and helping Nattie undress smiling  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 3:54 PM  
"Still sure you trust me?" Nattie teased, removing Beth's bra.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 3:58 PM  
"seriously Nat?" laughing softly and flexing, stealing another kiss loving those lips  
grabbing Nattie's sexy ass  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 4:26 PM  
Nattie laughed softly. "Yeah seriously, I know some people change their minds." She was teasing softly, slowly moving a hand slowly south.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 4:27 PM  
"you're adorable" Beth smiled big, she had a secret but let Nattie see for herself "mmm" laying in bed now as she suckled a nipple(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 6:09 PM  
"Mmm, someone's enjoying themselves." Nattie had smiled, moving to strip off Beth's panties, smiling slightly at her friend's clear nerves, stroking her cock lightly and kissing her. "Why so nervous beautiful?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 6:12 PM  
"mmmm" kissing back breathing deep as her cock got erect "I..dunno just a habit to feel nervous, how's it look? hope Brie likes it...she's been wanting another baby" Beth rubbed Nattie's arms and chest, then her pussy  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 6:21 PM  
"She loves you Bethy... and she'll still love you with this." Nattie smiled, moaning softly and kissing Beth. "You know she'll be happy you have both though, what better way to love you?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 6:24 PM  
"I love that woman too, I just wanted to enhance our sex life, I still have a pussy just added something extra" Beth smiled big "you're amazing you know that Nattie?" sucking a nipple hard, fingering her bestie "mmm give it a taste"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 6:29 PM  
Nattie smiled. "I'm amazing? Look who's talking." Nattie smiled, kissing her way south before sucking Beth's cock.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 6:30 PM  
"sexy and amazing...my bad" laughing and teasing then getting more comfy moaning "oooo babe" toes curled in pleasure, playing with Nattie's hair(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 7:06 PM  
"Feels good huh babe?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 7:11 PM  
"very good, damn the sensations are mind blowing" Beth smiled again playing with Nattie's tits "I love your mouth and tits, get me soaked so I can fuck that big ass girl"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 7:22 PM  
Nattie smiled, quickly doing the best she could to suck harder and get the dick wetter.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 7:24 PM  
playfully thrusting and laughing "sorry" cupping her own tits moaning "ohhh"  
smirking "so good with that mouth babe"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 7:29 PM  
"Mmm tease."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 7:31 PM  
"you love it" kneeling up and getting behind, licking Nattie's ass and pussy "please keep the bush, it's hot" sucking her bestie's clitty for a bit then slowly sliding her cock in thrusting and cupping Nattie's tits  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 8:31 PM  
Nattie smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'll try and keep it."  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 8:32 PM  
"bet Ronda likes it too, she's crazy about you" Beth smiled slowly pulled out then offered her cock again before she came  
"69 me"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 8:48 PM  
"She likes you too." Nattie murmured. "You ready for that babe?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 8:52 PM  
"she is a great person" smiling and nodding as she got ontop licking Nattie's sweet pussy, offering herself "i'd suck her dick" Beth admitted(edited)  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 9:56 PM  
"Maybe I should invite her next time." Nattie teased, moving to suck Beth's dick.  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 9:57 PM  
"please do" Beth moaned as they 69'd, licking deeper as she came  
"I'll bring Brie"  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 10:04 PM  
Nattie mewed and came. "Mmm, four way party... you think those two would handle each other?"  
________________________________________

Beth PhoenixToday at 10:05 PM  
"would be hot huh?" licking her bestie up then cuddling and kissing  
________________________________________

Natalya NeidhartToday at 10:16 PM  
"Definitely." Nattie agreed softly.


	46. Carmella/Paige Part 2 (or 3?)

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 5:39 PM  
Saraya got off the phone with her Doctor and laid back with a sigh, Tyson ran into the room whimpering "hey buddy, where's Mommy?"  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 6:05 PM  
"Right here.... what's up with our baby boy?" Leah asked softly, moving to settle beside her wife, smiling as she stroked her cheek, pretending not to know what she was wearing around her waist.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 6:13 PM  
"he's a big crybaby" she laughed then looked at Leah "uhh..well hello there Champ..Truth let you have that?"  
leaning in kissing her beautiful wifey  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 6:24 PM  
"Truth fell asleep, it was an easy pin." Leah laughed, kissing Saraya softly. "Missed you babe..."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 6:26 PM  
"damn babe i'm happy for you" moaning into the kiss smiling "missed you too, sexy girl I seen your photo shoot and all I can say is...HAWT" laughing again then playfully pinning Leah(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Leah laughed, rolling them back over to kiss her wife again. "So... we okay to be... physical or would doc kill me?"  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 7:10 PM  
smiling and kissing back, grabbing her wife's ass "mmm nothing to keep us from banging, I have the neck of a 60 year old" tearing up and kissing along Leah's jaw and neck(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 7:32 PM  
Leah hummed softly, stroking her wife's abs softly. "No tears baby, please.... you'll be okay. You got me to look after you."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 7:35 PM  
"I wasn't crying" stubborn Raya continued to make love to Leah's neck and chest, sucking hard and loving her wife's hands "looking absolutely Fabulous wifey"  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Leah laughed softly, gently cupping and teasing her wife's chest. "Fabulous for you, my gothic goodheart."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 7:55 PM  
Raya smirked biting and crossing eyes as she smacking that booty "your feet smell..."  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 7:58 PM  
"So I'll shower later... if you come with me."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 8:01 PM  
"I always cum with you" wiggling her eyebrows and laughing  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 8:03 PM  
Leah laughed, kissing Saraya and moving to tease her clit.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 8:04 PM  
Saraya kissed back smiling "mmmm right there" toes curled as she arched  
"love when you rub your tits on mine and in my face muh sexy girl"(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 9:27 PM  
"You are such a sex addict." Leah teased, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 9:39 PM  
"takes one to know one" laughing again as she sucked Leah's neck and tits, then smacked that booty pushing her wife's head between her legs  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 10:56 PM  
Leah smiled, soon lapping at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 10:57 PM  
"ooo" Saraya moaned, her little feet in the air as she held Leah's head "ahhh babe"  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 11:09 PM  
"Mmm, feel good?"  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 11:12 PM  
"very good" smiling and cumming  
"keep an eye on my Kabuki Warriors please, love those girls"  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 11:14 PM  
Leah smiled, cleaning her wife up gently. "Of course I will babe, Kairi's a cutie anyways."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 11:15 PM  
"her and Kana are very adorable" pulling Leah up staring a bit "but you my love are sooo HAWT" kissing deep  
Julia walked in and looked into the room "you horny horny girls" Saraya laughed "hey Mum!"  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 11:24 PM  
"Hey Jules." Leah smiled.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 11:25 PM  
"hey Leah" Julia smiled back "how's my favorite daughter in law?"  
Saraya used the trick her Mum taught her, sticking thumb and index in Leah and pinching to make her cum  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 11:31 PM  
"I'm good." Leah managed the words before squeaking and cumming.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 11:34 PM  
"haha aww what happened?" smirking and licking her fingers, Julia shouted "I got us some dinner come eat" Saraya bit her lip "i have my dinner right here" kissing Leah all over then moving down to lick that sweet pussy as Julia came in smacking her daughter's ass "owww" laughing(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleYesterday at 11:51 PM  
Leah laughed. "We should go with you mom.... you can eat me after... as dessert."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleYesterday at 11:54 PM  
"yeah don't wanna upset her" Saraya stood helping her wife up kissing her "mmm love you"  
Julia set the table "I have been training a bunch of girls...this one blonde stood out to me"  
________________________________________  
August 14, 2019

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleToday at 12:01 AM  
"Oh? You thought about asking her to be yours?" Leah asked softly.  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 12:02 AM  
Julia shrugged "she is quite cute and her lit'le cat gimmick is adorable" Saraya smiled "just ask her out, heard she was single too"  
kissing her baby sister's cheeks "Gene is that some good beans?" sitting to feed her as Mum served everyone  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleToday at 12:04 AM  
Gene had grinned and nodded, making Leah laugh softly. "Yeah Jules, go ask Kitten to be your girl, make her mew for you."  
________________________________________

Saraya 'Paige' Van DaleToday at 12:05 AM  
Saraya laughed "she'd melt Mum's heart" Jules laughed sitting  
________________________________________

Leah 'Carmella' Van DaleToday at 12:08 AM  
"Allie needs love anyways."


	47. Dana Brooke/Renee Young Part 2

Renee had smiled softly when she found Dana staring out the window of their bedroom, moving to hug Dana softly, her voice soft and teasing. "Hey there Pouty girl.... still sad you didn't get to break some faces?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:33 PM  
Dana watched cars pass and birds fly outside and pouted, but then smiled as she felt Renee came up from behind "yeah kind of but had fun meeting and greeting" turning her head kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:38 PM  
Renee smiled, kissing Dana softly. "You looked amazing out there babe, those kids were jealous when you came with me." She spoke softly, kissing Dana's neck softly. "Besides, now we can go and eat some good food and enjoy our anniversary."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:39 PM  
Dana gasped loving the kisses "mmm I know so adorable" smiling big "Happy Anniversary to one hell of a commentator, my favorite Interviewer and my amazingly adorable wifey...I love you Renee"  
flexing and being sexy  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:43 PM  
Renee smiled, kissing Dana's muscles softly. "Mmm, happy anniversary my strong wifey, my precious lil pouty face."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:44 PM  
"i'm not pouty" she laughed scooping her wifey up "you're not wearing shoes..." smirking and taking Renee to bed, grabbing a foot  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:46 PM  
"You can be babe." Renee laughed. "Mm, I know you like nibbling my feets."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:46 PM  
"we should do Ride Along soon...just imagine them having to hear us do Car Karaoke and see you drool over me" softly tickling those toes "and me pigging out on my Cheat Meal Days and me not being pouty"(edited)  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:51 PM  
"Oh god, we'd need an R rating." Renee laughed. "and you being gorgeous and making me want to pounce on you?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:54 PM  
Dana laughed and snorted "omg!" running a nail slowly up and down "and you massaging my boobs and my fat ass cause trolls think i'm fat and can kiss it and my muscles and not wearing shoes, but you have cute baby feets"(edited)  
smiling "and they smell like popcorn" Dana sniffed Renee's feet  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 10:58 PM  
"Fat ass huh? Jealous." Renee laughed. "You going to lick them again?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:00 PM  
"your ass is cute and I like to lick that puckered hole" smiling big and licking over them, sucking her wife's toes "mmm my sexy Canadian, Eh Eh Eh" as she undressed and got in push-up position(edited)  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:09 PM  
Renee smiled, undressing before kissing Dana. "You really want the ass this time babe?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:09 PM  
"mmhmm" kissing back deepening it, nipples super hard  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:10 PM  
Renee smiled, quickly sucking at her wife's chest before settling into place. "All yours babe."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:11 PM  
"ooo you better give my chest some love later Renee" moaning then smiling big doing her 50 push-ups  
doing it on one hand while flexing  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:12 PM  
"Baby, I'll love those gorgeous tits anytime."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:13 PM  
"yours are perky, maybe we can do that Titty 69 Lana talking about" breathing deep, muscles showing well  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:17 PM  
"Sure... think you can handle it babe?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:18 PM  
"I can handle you" finishing up and playfully rolling over with Renee on her back smiling  
"i'm claiming you babe" Dana smirked getting into position and hovering over her wife, sucking a nipple, her big boobs in Renee's face  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:32 PM  
Renee smiled, quickly latching onto her wife's chest. "Mmm, claim me babe."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"mmm I gotchu Nee Nee" biting each nipple, latching and suckling "mmm this is fun like the time we sucked each other's toes and feet"  
________________________________________  
August 13, 2019

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:26 AM  
"Yeah, that was fun. I'm always so happy with you babe..."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:27 AM  
"me too, I love you so much" she teared up kissing Renee  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:29 AM  
"No tears." Renee teased, kissing Dana softly. "My sweetheart."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:31 AM  
"my love" Dana laughed softly "sorry, we can't all not cry like you Renee" Dana teased "soo...I was thinking...and spoke to this lady....we were approved to adopt...Happy Anniversary" standing to grab a folder from her bag and handle it to her wife  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:37 AM  
Renee gasped, looking at the file and staring at Dana before kissing her softly. "Baby.... you really did this? For us?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:38 AM  
smiling and nodding as she cuddled Renee "for us babe, love you so much" kissing back  
"and I know you don't mind what color the baby is, your choice"  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:42 AM  
"We need a tan baby blondie...." Renee smiled. "Unless we also take a darker babygirl, those poor sweethearts always get left behind."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:43 AM  
"we will love that baby so much" Dana smiled kissing Renee again  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:45 AM  
Renee smiled, kissing Dana softly. "We will, we'll probably spoil the little cutiepie."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:47 AM  
"like you spoil me?" smiling big into the kiss, rubbing her wife's back and ass  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:48 AM  
"Of course.! Renee smiled, kissing Dana again.  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:48 AM  
Dana kissed back then slowly started fingering her wife  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:50 AM  
Renee moaned softly, latching onto her wife's chest to suckle.  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:51 AM  
"mmmm Renee you're so adorable" smiling and pinching Renee's toes with hers  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 12:53 AM  
"Mmm, because you make me so happy baby." Renee promised, moaning softly again, already close.  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 12:54 AM  
"you make me happy too and forget my problems" kissing Renee deep as she pumped her fingers  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 1:07 AM  
Renee soon came, shivering a little.  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 1:08 AM  
"it's ok precious baby" kissing Renee's neck and moving down to lick her clean  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 1:12 AM  
"You are just so good at that."  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 1:13 AM  
smiling softly and laying on Renee's chest  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 1:16 AM  
Renee smiled, stroking Dana's hair.  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 1:18 AM  
Dana smiled big "we can go tomorrow and see babies"  
________________________________________

Renee Brooke-YoungToday at 1:21 AM  
"Pick up our babygirl?"  
________________________________________

Dana Brooke-YoungToday at 1:22 AM  
"mmhmm" kissing her wife.


	48. Keta Rush/Stephy Slays Part 1

Keta Rush, who had made a choice to change her birth name and just adopt her ring name recently, had always known she and Stephy had a bond. She could remember the first time they fought and she had fallen in love with the way the girl moved even then. As time passed they had had more matches, Keta finding she struggled not to grin anytime they were given a match. Slowly but surely she had fallen deeper in love with the girl, to the point that when she heard a rumor Stephy might be given a pink slip and told to leave she had stood up to the management. 

"You can't fire her.... She's the best person you got in here. Besides.... if you fire her you'll have to fire me." 

She had known she was taking a gamble but she had continued to list reasons to keep Stephy, surprising herself when she blurted out.

"I love her... and if you want her gone then I will leave too. Fuck contracts."

She had been lucky, management had agreed to keep Stephy and she had smiled, dipping a bow when told she should bow to the managers. She had made her way back to the locker rooms, moving to shower, not knowing Amber Nova had overheard her and made plans to send Stephy to her.

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:12 AM  
Highflyer Stephy Slays was one of the best WoW had and was in many rivalries, including one with her friend Keta and Barbi Hayden, who spilled tea on her during a get together, but ended up losing that match. "hey Amber what's wrong?" Amber explained what was up and Stephy quickly ran to the shower room "Keta! you ok?" her heart beating fast when she heard she was gonna get let go but was saved by Keta

Keta RushYesterday at 1:23 AM  
"Stephy?" Keta had emerged from her shower, moving to stroke the girl's cheek softly. "Hey... hey, it's okay. I'm fine." She spoke softly, sighing at the look of worry in her friend's eyes before moving to kiss her cheek gently. "I'm okay.... just wet..." She paused, bit her lip then laughed softly. "Seems lately I'm always wet around you."

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:25 AM  
laughing and hugging back wearing a tshirt and shorts, sandals "Amber told me what you did, thank you so much" as she kissed Keta's cheek "you're one of my best friends here, i'd do the same for you in a heartbeat"

Keta RushYesterday at 1:29 AM  
"I know you would Sweetie." Keta smiled, biting her lip again then deciding to risk it all. "Listen, I kinda... told them something I should have told you first..." She took a breath, then spoke softly, a little shy but still determined to be honest. "I... I love you, Stephy. Not just as a... as a friend... I love you enough that I..." She paused, moving to her kit bag and pulling out a ring box, steadying herself before kneeling, not caring that she was still naked. "Marry me?"

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:33 AM  
"I love you too, my friend" Stephy listened, her eyes grew bigger as she seen the ring presented by Keta "whoa Keta!" she almost lost her breath from the surprise but she really enjoyed spending time with her friend, laughing at Keta not being shy and naked "yesss...I love you so much" offering her hand

Keta RushYesterday at 1:35 AM  
Keta smiled, slipping the ring onto her friend's finger, kissing her palm softly before moving to kiss Stephy. "Want to come home... once I find some clothes?"

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:38 AM  
Stephy smiled at the ring, kissing Keta back as she held her friend's shoulders "sure, yeah you better get dressed" laughing

Keta RushYesterday at 1:39 AM  
Keta smiled, moving to get dressed and smiling at her wife to be. "Maybe we should go tell the managers... before they throw another whole fit."

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:40 AM  
"definitely" smiling softly grabbing her bag and hooking arms

Keta RushYesterday at 1:46 AM  
Keta smiled, leading Stephy into the office and making the announcement, laughing softly when they congratulated her before leading Stephy away and out to the cars. "Guess they got the message the last time when I yelled at them..."

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:47 AM  
"thanks" Stephy laughed following and shook her head "you are so outspoken babe" kissing Keta again

Keta RushYesterday at 1:54 AM  
"I protect my girl." Keta smiled, kissing Stephy before leading her into the car to head home, smiling when the driver started the car. "I can't wait to make love to you."

Olivia CastleYesterday at 1:56 AM  
"I know I can't either, after always seeing each other naked it paid off, now we can act out our feelings and not feel weird" kissing Keta again

Keta RushYesterday at 2:01 AM  
Keta smiled, kissing back. "I never felt weird finding you hot babe... just easier to be... intimate without a fear of being left after."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 2:03 AM  
blushing "well you were never shy to help me when I needed it, thanks again Keta, I love you" tearing up at her wife's words "you're stuck with me"

Keta RushYesterday at 2:06 AM  
"My best girl." Keta smiled, kissing her wife's tears away. "I love you so much, my teary babe."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 2:08 AM  
Stephy cuddling hugging Keta tight, smiling big and staring

Keta RushYesterday at 2:36 PM  
Keta smiled, stroking Stephy's back and scooping her up when the car pulled up at the house, carrying her new wife inside and locking the door behind them to kiss her again and carry her to the bed. "Welcome home gorgeous."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 3:43 PM  
"thank you, lovely home to decorate and start a family" she smiled kissing back, deepening the kiss and playing with Keta's hair

Keta RushYesterday at 3:49 PM  
"Mmm, our little family." Keta smiled, letting the kiss deepen and stroking Stephy's abs softly. "My princess."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 3:52 PM  
Stephy's hands moved down to grab Keta's ass, smiling big "can we get a puppy?"  
sucking over her wife's neck

Keta RushYesterday at 3:56 PM  
"Sure we can babe." Keta agreed with a smile. "I know you love puppies." She spoke softly even as she moved to remove her wife's shirt, humming at the neck sucking.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 3:56 PM  
Stephy raised her arms smiling and kissing Keta again as she was now topless, helping her wife with her top  
"my sexy Bully Buster"

Keta RushYesterday at 5:07 PM  
"Mmm, all yours at last, my lil badass." Keta smiled, letting Stephy help her out of her top and kissing her lightly. "You look so cute all smiley and half naked."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:09 PM  
"you are so cute being Romantic" kissing back smiling again then giggling "I can cook us some Pizza Bites and cookies" walking to the bedroom slipping her shorts and shoes off  
"you are wonderful"

Keta RushYesterday at 5:12 PM  
Keta smiled, slipping her shoes and shorts off before joining Stephy. "That's my line." She teased, kissing Stephy lightly and settling on the bed, pulling Stephy into bed. "My wonderful curly girl."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:14 PM  
"too bad, I have a plaque that'll go above the sink that says that" hugging her Keta kissing back smiling big "mmm heard black girls lick better, is that true?"

Keta RushYesterday at 5:17 PM  
"Mmm, want me to prove it to you, my Spanish fly?"

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:23 PM  
giggling and rubbing her wife's arms, kissing on her chest "yes" smirking and suckling a nipple, smacking that booty  
"just be careful with my feet, they're sensitive Keta"

Keta RushYesterday at 5:31 PM  
Keta smiled, gently stroking Stephy's foot with her own. "No tickles, I promise." She soon began to kiss her way lower, eventually licking at her wife's clit.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:38 PM  
"babe" smiling and wiggling her foot "love you so much Keta" moaning and playing with her wife's hair "oooo omg"

Keta RushYesterday at 5:48 PM  
"Mmm, love you too Stephy." Keta smiled, slowly settling into a pace.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:49 PM  
"ohhh" Stephy gasped curling her toes "like my thick thighs around your head?" squeezing playfully

Keta RushYesterday at 5:54 PM  
"Mmm, feels good babe." Keta smiled. "Gotta love a thicc lady."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 5:58 PM  
"I love a girl with lots of muscles and that knows what she's doing" Stephy licked her nipples enjoying that tongue "mmm you're gonna drive me crazy, Mami"

Keta RushYesterday at 6:09 PM  
"You want to try something more or just keep being eaten?"

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 6:12 PM  
"i'm up for anything" Stephy rubbed Keta's cheek softly, rubbing her feet on her wife's back

Keta RushYesterday at 7:14 PM  
"So... want to use a toy or would you rather I used it on you?"

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 7:16 PM  
"anything works babe" sitting up a bit to kiss Keta, getting ontop now

Keta RushYesterday at 8:00 PM  
Keta smiled, letting Stephy do what she liked, kissing Stephy even as she moved to tease her wife's clit.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 8:07 PM  
"mmm still have that strappy you talked about?" slowly grinding and rubbing her wife's chest

Keta RushYesterday at 10:08 PM  
Keta smiled, presenting Stephy with the toy. "This one?" It was long and purple in color.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 10:09 PM  
"love purple" smiling big and taking it, helping Keta into it and slowly moving to suck on it

Keta RushYesterday at 10:09 PM  
Keta smiled, stroking Stephy's hair.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 10:10 PM  
Stephy looked up smiling as she pulled off "mmm, I always wanted to be taken from behind in the ass, since you're always smacking it" turning to shake it

Keta RushYesterday at 10:50 PM  
Keta smiled, spanking Stephy. "Want me to bury it in you then babe?"

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 10:51 PM  
giggling and opening her legs more "please do me good, don't hold back bae"

Keta RushYesterday at 10:52 PM  
Keta smiled, lifting Stephy onto the strap, pushing in slowly. "Feel good babe?"

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 10:56 PM  
"ohhhh sooo big Keta" biting her lip "you better hold me tight"

Keta RushYesterday at 11:10 PM  
Keta smiled, moving to help Stephy, holding her tightly as she made a pace. "I got you babygirl."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 11:11 PM  
Stephy turned her head smiling moaning "ohh yess" kissing Keta

Keta RushYesterday at 11:42 PM  
Keta kissed back fiercely, upping her pace.

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 11:43 PM  
wiggling her tongue as they kissed, cumming hard as she thrusted back on the toy

Keta RushYesterday at 11:46 PM  
Keta smiled, kissing Stephy again. "That's my girl."

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 11:47 PM  
Stephy smiled big kissing back sweating "mmm i'll need another shower"

Keta RushYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"Want to share?"

Stephy SlaysYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"mmhmm" smiling big pulling off and standing  
"then i'll make dinner"


	49. Tenille Dashwood/Indi Hartwell Part 1

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 2:50 AM  
Aussie Indi Hartwell started dating fellow Aussie Tenille Dashwood, fka Emma. As they attended their besties Steph and Zoe De Lucas' wedding, they fell deeper in love and Indi had a surprise for her girl "Tenille I really love you babe and I can't see myself with anyone else, will you be my Wifey?"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 3:00 AM  
Tenille had been focused on getting home from the wedding, taken fully by surprise when Indi proposed, gasping softly. "Indi... babe.... yes." She was beaming. "My Indi darling."

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 3:01 AM  
she smiled holding hands "I love you my Baby T" leaning over for a kiss  
"that was an Impressive Proposal" smiling again

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 3:02 AM  
Tenille giggled, kissing Indi softly. "Mmm, you are the best."

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 3:03 AM  
"I know" laughing and holding her wifey taking selfies "I'll have Steph, Atout, Kay Lee, Mia, and Tessa as my Bride's Maids so guess you'll have Zoe, Taya, Wolfie, Allysin, and Izzie as yours? omg our Stanley will be happy"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 7:19 PM  
"You know me so well." Tenille laughed. "Our baby boy finally got married mommies."

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 7:20 PM  
"I know you too well Tenille, love you so much...you are so adorable" Indi smiled as they finally got home "my feet ache so much from dancing but such a great wedding"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 8:25 PM  
"Almost as great as ours will be, right babe?"

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 8:26 PM  
"you know it'll be amazing" *she smiled, later at home" Indi dove into the pool doing a few laps

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 8:39 PM  
"Show-off." Tenille laughed, settling to watch her wife even as she thought about her options for getting Indi's attention.

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 8:40 PM  
she laughed finishing and swimming to the edge staring "bring that sexy ass in here mate"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 8:44 PM  
"Say please..." Tenille teased, slipping into the water and kissing Indi. "Naked swim time?"

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 8:45 PM  
"please?" smiling and kissing back, grabbing that booty "mmm Tenille, yess!" Indi laughed splashing her wife and sucking her neck  
"suck my dick" teasing

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 8:52 PM  
"Pfft, you wish." Tenille laughed, kissing Indi softly. "Although, we could always... play?"

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 8:52 PM  
"bishhh don't sass me" Indi laughed kissing Tenille "mmm if you keep kissing me like that yah"  
pinching the booty  
"Wolfie and her dirty ass feet though and she can never keep it in her pants...at Shimmer she was flopping it all over and whoring herself" Indi laughed "Alicia is adorable too"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 9:10 PM  
"Get used to her boo." Tenille laughed, dumping her swim kit and moving closer. "She seems happy, Atout I mean..."

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 9:11 PM  
"oh I have, she makes sure we all are used of her" laughing again and smiling "mmm like someone I know" booping Tenille's nose "sassy and sexy, my wifey"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 11:25 PM  
"I'm always happy with you." Tenille smiled, giggling at the boop. "Wanna get sexual then, miss booper?"

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 11:26 PM  
"since you beat my ass and we got together, i knew we were meant to be" Indi smiled kissing Tenille, holding her close as boobs smooshed

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 11:33 PM  
Tenille smiled, kissing Indi and lightly spanking her. "My sexy devil."

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 11:37 PM  
smirking being sexy and laughing "mmm damn you got great boobs, babe" cupping and sucking, licking around the nipples

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 11:39 PM  
"Mmm, good girl." Tenille smiled. "All yours."

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 11:40 PM  
slurping as she sucked hard, Indi smirked looking up "mmm i want that sweet pussy"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 11:50 PM  
"Poolside then?"

Indi HartwellLast Wednesday at 11:51 PM  
"mmm yeah on our comfy lounger" Indi cried a bit  
"so happy you said yes Tenille"

Tenille DashwoodLast Wednesday at 11:55 PM  
Tenille smiled softly, drying Indi's eyes gently. "Babe, of course I said yes." She murmured, moving to settle on the lounger and watch her wife.

Indi HartwellYesterday at 12:00 AM  
"i love you beautiful" smiling as her eyes were dried, following her love being sexy, pulling Tenille's legs on her shoulders and kissing her inner thighs "mmmm so toned but soft, rub those boobs for me" as she started nibbling

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 12:53 AM  
Tenille moaned softly and did as Indi asked.

Indi HartwellYesterday at 12:54 AM  
licking up and down Indi smiled with her feet in the air, pulling her wife's legs on her shoulders beginning to suckle  
"we'll join our names as Hartwood" suckling good on Tenille's clitty

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 6:20 PM  
"Mmm, Hartwood... perfect for us."

Indi HartwellYesterday at 6:21 PM  
"mmhmm" she smiled running a hand up booping Tenille's nose then squeezed a boob while sucking and licking hard

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 8:48 PM  
Tenille giggled.  
"Mmm, tease."

Indi HartwellYesterday at 8:50 PM  
"you are the biggest tease" Indi smirked moving up to kiss Tenille, grinding slowly

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 9:17 PM  
Tenille moaned softly, kissing back.

Indi HartwellYesterday at 9:18 PM  
"love you so much" smiling and turning around for a 69 "atleast you can't complain about my feet" laughing and pinching her wife's ass while suckling that clitty

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 9:21 PM  
"You have nice feet." Tenille smiled, licking at her wife's pussy.

Indi HartwellYesterday at 9:23 PM  
"you too Mate" Indi tickled one moaning "ohhhh Tenille!" melting and swirling tongue as she came

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 9:40 PM  
Tenille moaned softly, cumming soon after. "Mmm, love you."

Indi HartwellYesterday at 9:44 PM  
"love you too" Indi licked it all up "we're gonna have to change the sheets after, cause i'm not done with you, you still owe me a fuck" she smiled laying back pinching Tenille's tits

Tenille DashwoodYesterday at 11:33 PM  
Tenille laughed. "Horny girl, huh babe?"

Indi HartwellYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"very, you so cute" Indi kissed Tenille deep.


	50. Becky Lynch/Lara Procopio Part 1

Becky Lynch was RAW Women's Champ and bedded many girls Charlotte, Lacey, Maria, Shayna...but The Man wanted to settle down and was told about a Brazilian fighter named Lara Procopio who was fighting this coming weekend. "Mom!" she sat in her room at her Mother's house packing up some things after a shower, naked as she looked around "ohh Mother....I need my pants"(edited)  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 10:02 PM  
Annie Quinn, mother of Becky, had taken the girl her clothes. "Honey.... here you go..." She had paused on coming eye to eye with her, very naked, daughter. "Becky dear.... would it kill you to wear clothes?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 10:04 PM  
Becky turned as her Mother walked in with her pants "finally...I was taking a shower haha" shaking head and shrugging, taking her clothes "don't look down" teasing and softly hugging her Mother, kissing her cheek(edited)  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 10:10 PM  
Annie smiled. "So, you going to use that ticket from your friends?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 10:11 PM  
"yes Shayna hooked me up to go see Lara fight, and i'm meeting her before so i'll be there afew days" as she sat on the bed as they talked "i'm tired of one night stands"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 10:14 PM  
"Maybe you need to get yourself a girl for yourself... like this Lara girl?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 10:16 PM  
"well Shayna talked to her and she's a big fan of The Man...just hope she doesn't mind getting dominated" Becky smirked laying back closing her eyes stretching as her cock became a bit harder  
"cause you need a Grandbaby"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 10:32 PM  
"I doubt she'll complain love." Annie smiled. "Go get your girl."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 10:34 PM  
opening her eyes smiling "you always have the best advice Mom...i love you so much" opening her arms teasing for a hug  
"come on i'm naked but i won't give you cooties"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 10:39 PM  
Annie rolled her eyes and hugged Becky.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 10:40 PM  
Becky smirked feeling her cock poke her Mom's belly "hey careful" biting her lip "so you seem ok having a daughter with a cock" laughing to self knowing her Mother wasn't up to date with terms "dick, penis, Man Rod" teasing  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 10:41 PM  
Annie laughed softly. "As long as your happy love."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 10:41 PM  
"very happy" smiling  
next day...Becky made it to her destination, wearing gym clothes and a backwards cap and looking around, waiting for Lara(edited)  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:17 PM  
Lara had soon moved to greet Becky. "Bex?" Lara asked, grinning as she looked at Becky's cap. "I see my little gift showed up on time." She was smiling as she held a hand out to Becky. "Nice to meet you.... Man."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:18 PM  
"Lara?" she turned and smiled "i love it, thank you" offering her hand hugging the girl she fell head over heels for when she watched videos of her fight "so fight week hmm?"  
smirking "mmm sweaty"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Yeah, you like sweaty girls?" Lara asked with a smirk.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:28 PM  
"I do very much Lass...let me tell ya i go crazy over a sweaty woman" laughing softly "you're so adorable, i hope you kick some Lass, girl"  
smiling again "how bout i take you back to the hotel and show you ya present?"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Oh, I'll kick some Lass just for you." Lara laughed. "Sure, lead the way."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:35 PM  
Becky laughed and offered her arm being charming, leading Lara out and to the Hotel...finally there she leaned in kissing her girl deep  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:39 PM  
Lara smiled, taking Becky's arm and letting herself be guided. "Mmm, hi." She smiled, kissing Becky softly.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:42 PM  
"Aye, hello" smiling into the kiss, her cock getting hard in her shorts "Lara Procopio....will you Marry Me?" as she kissed all over Lara's neck and jawline  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:49 PM  
Lara had gasped, then smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:49 PM  
Becky smiled kneeling and grabbing a ring from her bag slipping it on Lara's finger then stood to slip her shorts down  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:51 PM  
Lara had smiled, quickly kissing Becky. "Someone horny?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"are ya?" smirking and kissing back, rubbing her wife's arms and abs "let me fuck you"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorYesterday at 11:55 PM  
"Say please and maybe?" Lara teased, undressing and settling on the bed.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanYesterday at 11:57 PM  
pulling off her shirt smiling "mmm damn you are beautiful in person Lara" slowly stroking as she settled with her wife, kissing her, her cock fully erect  
"naked together at last"  
________________________________________  
August 27, 2019

Susan TaylorToday at 12:13 AM  
"Mmm, took a while huh?" Lara asked with a smile.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:13 AM  
"yeah we didn't rush too much did we?" Becky cupped and suckled a tit  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:17 AM  
Lara hummed, stroking Becky's back. "Not at all."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:18 AM  
"mmm i can get used to those hands bae" swirling her tongue over the hard nipple, on hands and knees as she kissed Lara(edited)  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:20 AM  
"You can touch you know..." Lara teased, happily kissing back and moaning softly, gently spanking Becky's ass.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:21 AM  
"oh when i doggystyle that arse, i'll touch you all over" smirking into the kiss moaning "mmm get some cock, Shayna said you're good with that mouth"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:29 AM  
"You sure you can handle that?" Lara asked with a smirk, sucking Becky's cock happily.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:30 AM  
"since i got the surgery i got so much pussy" smirking and laying back, toes curling "mmmm Lara i'mso ready to settle down have a family one day with ya bae"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:35 AM  
"You sure you won't miss being able to bathe in pussy?" Lara asked with a smile. "We can make kids and share, I won't mind."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:36 AM  
"well Lacey likes my balls so...haha" smiling and stretching, flexing "i am serious though, so ready to marry and relax, The Man has a good woman, i always loved MMA and trained a bit"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:46 AM  
Lara smiled, kissing Becky softly, stroking her cock. "Well, just know she's always welcome... doesn't mean you won't get this sweet ass to be yours forever."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:52 AM  
"damn you sure spit and coated my cock good" Becky kissed back, licking her bae's tongue moaning "i know bae, love you"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:53 AM  
Lara smiled, humming softly. "Love you too, my buff Man." She spoke softly. "So... plan to sow some seed?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:54 AM  
"i have a lot of seed for ya" offering her tits as she pulled her Lara to straddle her cock  
"my buff Brazilian"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 12:58 AM  
Lara soon sank onto Becky's cock, kissing her softly before suckling at her chest. "Mmm... nice and big."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 12:59 AM  
"nice fit, so tight and i heard a lot of those Brazilians packed some serious sausage" smiling and holding that ass letting her wife work it  
"you know Bayley and Sasha broke up right?"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:04 AM  
"Mmm, we also take it well." Lara smiled, riding Becky contentedly. "Yeah, I heard... didn't Sasha run off with that idiot Hill?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:06 AM  
"Lucky Lass I Am" deep breath enjoying "mmm no she started talking to Bianca"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:06 AM  
"Oh... are they happy?" Lara asked, slowly upping the pace.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:07 AM  
"seems so, they fit each other well" Becky shrugged kissing Lara, balls deep no "ohhhh"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:08 AM  
"Mmm, not going to take long if you keep that up."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:10 AM  
"oh i betcha Lass The Man can stay up for hours...so you're in for a ride" she bit and suckled her wife's chest, smacking that ass  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:11 AM  
"Mmm, I'm always up for round two?" Lara suggested with a laugh. "Just maybe stick to one for tonight... then you can have me after my match."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:12 AM  
"deal i gotchu bae" kissing Lara as she pushed as hard as she could, cumming and moaning  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:12 AM  
Lara soon followed Becky into release.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:14 AM  
smacking that ass hard and squeezing, pounding that pussy whispering "we are gonna have babies and they'll have a loving family"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:14 AM  
"Mmm, yeah they will." Lara murmured, soon cumming a second time.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:16 AM  
flipping over as she pounded harder "ahhhh fuck!"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:19 AM  
"Mmm, you trying to wear me out love?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:21 AM  
"i been waiting to get in your pussy since we made plans" Becky smiled sweating and dripping as she came again "mmmm love you" kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:30 AM  
"Mmm, love you too." Lara smiled, kissing Becky. "So... if the worst happens tomorrow... you gonna kiss it better babes?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:33 AM  
"yeah i promise" pulling out and laying with her wife, kissing her again as she held Lara  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:35 AM  
Lara smiled, snuggling closer. "You are perfect."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:37 AM  
"you too, love the accent" smirking and staring "so...Honeymoon in Bahamas?"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:38 AM  
"Sounds good. Just you, me... a bedroom and a beach?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:40 AM  
"yeah, we can get married then head out after ya fight" playfully licking Lara's lips  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:42 AM  
Lara giggled. "Deal."


	51. Samantha Smart/Tatevik The Gamer Part 1

Tatevik 'the Gamer' had always been a fan of Samantha Smart, she knew the girl was a little afraid lately but she really liked Sam, even if the girl was timid. "Hey there Sammie girl... you okay?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 3:03 PM  
Hailing from a small town in Indiana, Samantha Smart has defied all stereotypes to make it to the top of WOW - Women Of Wrestling. Perfection was the only option for this straight-A student who was raised by her studious father, the dean of a college, and her esteemed scientist mother. This bookworm endured her share of taunting for being top of the class, but opinions never phased her, she lives by facts. "hi Tatevik" looking through her glasses at the Armenian "yeah just finishing class why?"

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 3:13 PM  
"Heard some of these other losers like to pick at you." Tatevik smiled, shrugging and sitting beside the other girl. "Thought I should maybe come see how you handled it all... cute girl like you, you don't deserve bullying."

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 3:14 PM  
"yeah they like to make fun of me cause of my experience and knowledge" she shrugged "so how's Armenia? I always wanted to go there"

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 3:19 PM  
Tatevik smiled slightly, knowing full well she could flirt with the girl. "Armenia's very pretty, almost like America... but if you wanted to 'go there' maybe you should go there...."

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 3:20 PM  
her Smartness made her aware that she was being hit on, eyes got big "Tatevik…" slight giggle, taking off her glasses and biting the handle "you're so...strong and sexy" she had a kinky side nobody knew

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 3:21 PM  
Tatevik smiled, leaning to kiss her girl gently. "I could be your girl, you know... Smart is incredibly sexy on you."

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 3:23 PM  
Samantha blushed kissing back, feeling Tatevik's strong shoulders smiling big "I could give you a try" kissing her girl again

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 3:25 PM  
Tatevik beamed, kissing Samantha back gently, stroking her back. "Let me take you home gorgeous?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 3:26 PM  
"mmm take me home Gamer" as she stood grabbing her bad smiling and holding the Gamer's arm

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 3:50 PM  
Tatevik smiled, stealing a kiss before leading Samantha away, smirking when she heard Disciplinarian comment on the pair. "Don't be jealous." She called back, laughing as she held the limo door open for Samantha.

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 3:52 PM  
Sam kissed back smiling and following "hey Dis" giggling at her reaction getting in "thank you"  
crossing her long smooth legs leaning into Tatevik

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 4:01 PM  
"You are so cute when you laugh." Tatevik smiled, settling with her girl to head home.

Kelley O'HaraLast Sunday at 4:02 PM  
"you're cute when you stare" smirking and laying on her girl's chest

Tatevik The GamerLast Sunday at 4:26 PM  
Tatevik smiled, stroking Samantha's hair.

Kelley O'HaraLast Monday at 4:21 AM  
"I think i'm falling for you" she looked up

Tatevik The GamerLast Tuesday at 11:59 PM  
"Really?" Tatevik asked with a smile, kissing Sam's nose gently.

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 12:00 AM  
Samantha rubbed Tatevik's cheek smiling big, kissing her deep, toes curling

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 1:15 AM  
Tatevik smiled, kissing Samantha gently but deeply, smiling at Sam's toe curl. "That good babygirl?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 1:23 AM  
as she raised her glasses up, trying to catch her breath "it was spicy" smiling as the limo stopped "can only imagine what else that tongue can do"

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 1:40 AM  
"Mmm, ready to find out Princess?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 1:43 AM  
"sure" as Samantha got out with Tatevik, kissing her softly and smiling  
"you are so hot"

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 1:49 AM  
Tatevik smiled, scooping her girl up. "Mmm, look who's talking." She smiled, kissing Samantha softly as she made her way to the door to let them both inside.

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 1:52 AM  
Sam held on staring "keep talking like that and see what happens" she kissed back moaning, moving Tatevik's hair back

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 2:36 AM  
"Is that a promise Princess?" Tatevik asked softly, setting Samantha down on the stairs before locking the door. "I know you'll be my girl tonight..."

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 2:37 AM  
"it is a promise" as she took her heels off on the way "or forever...marry me?" taking off her glasses, Sam proposed

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 2:48 AM  
Tatevik had paused, then grinned, pulling Sam up to kiss her gently. "Mmm, yeah, I'll marry you Princess."

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 2:49 AM  
Sam smiled standing and kissing back as she unbuttoned her shirt, wearing lace bra and panties under her long skirt

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 2:55 AM  
"You happy, little Princess of mine?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 2:56 AM  
"very happy my Gamer" slowly helping Tatevik undress "mmm what do you have planned for me?" as Sam put her glasses back on "class is in session"

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 12:06 PM  
Tatevik smiled, letting Sam undress her and moving to undress Sam in return. "Mmm, well how about I teach you the joys of tongues?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 2:07 PM  
"i'd love that, teach me all your dirty tricks" Sam smiled rubbing Tatevik's chest and then kissed her getting in bed

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 4:06 PM  
Tatevik moved to join her wife, kissing her deeply.

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 4:07 PM  
kissing back, rubbing her foot over her wife's leg then getting ontop "mmm is this love?"

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 4:10 PM  
"Mmm, I think so." Tatevik smiled, kissing Sam again and moving to stroke hair out of her wife's eyes, taking her time to tease at her tits.

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 4:11 PM  
Sam smiled softly, nipples hard at her wife's touch "mmmm nobody has ever made me feel this way till I met you" softly sucking Tatevik's neck, slowly grinding

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 4:43 PM  
"I love you." Tatevik murmured softly, gently cupping Samantha's ass. "Let me make you feel good?"

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 4:44 PM  
"I love you too" she nodded and suckled a nipple "mmm go ahead, teach me your ways"

Tatevik The GamerLast Wednesday at 11:56 PM  
"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Tatevik smiled, moving to suck at her wife's chest before slowly kissing her way down to suck at her wife's clit.

Kelley O'HaraLast Wednesday at 11:58 PM  
she nodded and bit her lip again moaning at the attention "mmm they're so sensitive" moaning loudly laying back, legs over Tatevik's shoulders

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 12:12 AM  
"Sensitive is good babe." Tatevik promised, smiling up at her lover before moving back to what she had been doing.

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 12:13 AM  
her toes curled a bit as she cupped her tits breathing deep smiling "mmm you're amazing"

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 12:58 AM  
"Mmm, you are amazing babe." Tatevik smiled, flirting lightly as she upped her pace.

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 12:59 AM  
"ooo omg..." playing with her wife's ponytail arching, cumming "oh my gosh...that...felt...good"

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 1:27 AM  
Tatevik smiled, kissing her wife softly. "Mmm, you taste good too."

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 1:28 AM  
holding Tatevik's cheeks kissing back and staring with a smirk "mmm you feel good" kissing her wife again

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 1:37 AM  
Tatevik smiled, kissing her wife in reply sweetly. "Feel okay honey? I know it's been a while for you."

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 1:47 AM  
"i feel fine my Gamer, i needed that" her foot moving down to caress Tatevik's as they kissed and cuddled "you get an A you passed"


End file.
